Cybervirus
by Tipitina
Summary: Que se passetil en pleine bataille? Les questions ont enfin leur réponse. Dernier chapitre en ligne.
1. Prologue

****

Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Source :Matrix……… ça pourrait mais non c'est GUNDAM WING ! !

Genre :Yaoi, sérieux, shonen ai, soutien, blabla informatico-médico…(bidon ?), VULGAIRE? Angst, Lime ? Lemon ? Là où le vent me mènera ?

Disclamer : Nous y voilà ! La dure réalité retombe à ce passage : y sont pas à nous !!! On les séquestrerait bien mais Sunrise nous tuerait ! Donc pas à nous ! Mais faites comme moi et créez-vous cinq G-Boys rien qu'à vous !

Merci infiniment à Aura pour la première review qu'on m'ait laissé (pardon je ne suis pas arrivé à t'envoyer un mail pour te remercier alors je le fais là.) et également à Maitsuya pour sa review très constructive ^_^!

Petit note : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai eu cette idée en même temps que deux autres à 22 heures au même moment où je m'autodisciplinais pour finir mes 18 fics en cours et écrire mes 6 en prévisions ainsi que réécrire mes 21 fics finis ben c'est raté !

****

Prologue

[POV Duo]

Jamais ! Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ! Je n'ai vu quelqu'un aussi scotché à quelque chose que Heero et son ordinateur ! Bon c'est vrai que moi je suis scotché à lui mais j'aime bien l'embêter ! Qui aime bien châtie bien. Mais l'ennui c'est que moi je dors dans la même chambre et *cliquetis-cliquetis-cliquetis* STOP ! !

-HEERO VA DORMIR BORDEL ! ! ! !

-Hn.

Et y m'écoute même pas ! ! Ce qu'il m'énerve ! ! ! Bon j'en ai marre moi ! ! J'attrape avec la douceur même ma couette de plumes et mon oreiller et me dirige avec la grâce d'un mammouth et le calme d'un volcan en éruption vers l'extérieur et plus précisément le canapé du salon.

-Où vas-tu ? me demande-t-il sans lever ses yeux de ce putain d'engin de mes deux.

-Merci de prendre conscience que j'existe mais j'en ai ma claque de ton ordi et du bruit stressant que font des doigts sur les touches ! ! Je vais dormir au salon ! !

-Hn.

Je suis dehors mais le volcan explose !

-ESPECE DE *BIP* ! ! !

Même les autres sont choqués par tant de violence sérieuse de ma part autrement que sur mes ennemis. Ils passent la tête en dehors de leur chambres après mon éclat de voix et me fixent incrédules, même Wuffie. Je m'enferme dans le salon jusqu'à demain. Ouh qu'y m'énerve ce connard ! ! ! Je t'en foutrais moi des Perfect Soldier ! ! Fuck the Perfect Soldier ! Little clot (1) ! Swine ! Filthy beast ! Skunk ! Son of a bitch ! (2) Rubbish ! (3)… fuif ça fait du bien de l'insulter cet enfoiré d'ordinateur de mes couilles ! ! !C'est vrai que tout ceci s'applique aussi au Soldat parfait mais est-ce que vous insultez votre fantasme vous ? Ben voilà. Je fantasme sur Heero-je-suis-informatico-maniaque-Yuy, sur Heero-il-n'y-a-que-le-PC-dans-ma-vie-et-surtout-me-parlez-pas-de-Mac-et-de-Maxwell-YUY, un glaçon ! Un chewing gum collé à son écran que je vais finir par exploser contre.

-Duo, j'ai terminé si tu te décides enfin à arrêter de faire la tronche comme un enfant gâté. fait Heero à travers la porte du salon.

Oh mon mamour à moi qui est si attentionné et si adorable que je… depuis quand je changes d'avis comme ça ? Ah oui depuis que j'aimerais bien faire une valse avec le glaçon de mes fantasmes. C'est vrai. Bon allons récupérer notre bien. Enfin un peu de calme jusqu'à demain 6h00 où môsieur va juger utile de me réveiller de la manière la moins agréable qui soit : taper sur ce clavier de malheur.

(1)petit con

(2)équivalent de salaud

(3)ordure 

Et voilà le prologue est fini et il ne laisse même pas présagé la suite...Je vais lke chapitre 1 en même temps parce qu'il est encore trop court. Merci Akasha!!!!!!!!!!!pour avoir bétalecté mes fics!!!! Je sais que je n'ai pas la notoriété de Sara-chan, shakes kinder pinguy, Asuka, Kineko, Emi, Mimi yuy mes auteurs préférés mais j'aimerais quand même bien avoir vos commentaires...merci...


	2. Mission

****

Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, sérieux, shonen aï, soutien, fiction et délire made-in-moi pour ce qui me connaissent pas c'est une folie passagère, Lime(sûrement), Lemon(probablement)

****

Source : Gundam Wing for ever ! !

Disclamer : Pas à moi ! J'aime pas faire les disclaimers parce que je ne sais pas quoi dire à chaque fois ! ! Bon enfin bref tout ce qui a rapport avec Gundam et par conséquent les pilotes aussi appartient à Bandai Sunrise et donc pas à moi bouh ! T_T Bonne lecture, je vous le souhaite ! Je ne les possède pas mais un jour ! ! !

**Chapitre I :Mission**

Encore une. Une affaire à régler. Vite et simple. Heero avait dit qu'il s'en chargerait seul. Il y était enfin. Le laboratoire mi-informatique mi chimique d'Oz était à sa merci, il tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier du moniteur principal et transféra le nouveau virus qu'il avait mis au point dans le réseau central. Lequel virus passa vite fait à l'action et le système rendit sa dernière donnée. Il sourit, satisfait comme à chaque fois qu'il mettait OZ en échec. L'alerte retentit dès que le système lâcha prise. Il se leva de son siège et sortit en courant, sans se rendre compte de la seringue chargée et visiblement usagée qui le piqua par inadvertance. Le soldat Parfait ne ressent presque rien quand il s'autodétruit alors ce n'est certainement une si petite et vulgaire aiguille qui l'arrêterait. Quelques minutes plus tard, un ange de métal fit exploser la base. " Ninmu Ryokai. Je rentre à la base. " annonça-t-il. Dans la planque, Duo avait piraté la fréquence de Wing et écoutait en direct chaque mot du japonais et il jubilait de savoir que tout s'était bien passé. Quatre sourit et se mit à la cuisine en disant un petit " il doit avoir faim. " Wufei resta de marbre et Trowa fit un micro sourire. Le bruit d'un appareil qui se posait troubla le calme et la quiétude de la forêt alentour. Le pilote sauta et partit vers la petite maison de plain-pied qui se dressait à quelques mètres de là, après s'être assuré que son ange était bien dissimulé dans les buissons. Il entra doucement dans la maison.

-HEE-CHAN ! !

Le natté survolté sauta sur lui mais il esquiva l'attaque de l'Américain en faisant un écart sur le coté, permettant ainsi au Shinigami de s'étaler joyeusement par terre nez contre la porte.

-Méchant ! !

-Hn

-La mission ? demanda Wufei pour confirmer leur espionnage.

-Accomplie.

-Tu as faim Heero ? J'ai fait des spaghettis. 

-Hn (=merci)

Le petit blond servit une assiette à Heero alors que Duo boudait dans son coin. Le repas se passa dans le silence pour une fois, Duo avait décidé de pousser plus loin son boudage du monde alentour. Heero rangea son couvert et monta se coucher, vite suivi du boudeur chronique. Il s'endormit sans trop de difficultés sans tenir compte des multiples et incessantes questions d'un châtain trop bavard qui finit par tomber lui aussi dans le sommeil. Des cauchemars plus qu'étranges vinrent troubler le sommeil qui se voulait d'habitude si paisible du garçon aux cheveux hirsutes. Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et les pupilles encore dilatées par la terreur. Jamais ils n'avaient été si réels et si présents. Il se toucha avec vitesse le torse pour s'assurer qu'il était réveillé et bien de ce monde. D'habitude, les cauchemars, il les gérait, les repoussait mais là c'était pire que tous ses cauchemars réunis. Il se tourna vers Duo. D'habitude c'est lui qui est sujet aux cauchemars tragiques et cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception à la règle. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage d'ange du natté mais cette fois, Heero prit une décision. Il s'approcha du lit, doucement, si seulement quelqu'un avait pu le réveiller pendant qu'il faisait ce rêve atroce. Il s'agenouilla, et le secoua doucement.

-Duo… Duo… Réveille-toi.

-AH !……… Heero ?

Duo mit un moment à reconnaître son entourage, il fit le point sur l'adolescent qui venait de l'éveiller et s'étonna d'y reconnaître Heero.

-Que…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il tremblant encore un peu.

-Tu pleures.

-Quoi ?

Duo se redressa pour aller voir son visage dans le miroir et essuya rageusement ces larmes qui n'auraient jamais dû y être. " Boys don't cry ! ! " se sermonna Duo. Il revint lentement vers son lit sous le regard impassible de Heero.

-Tu pleures tous les soirs.

-Agru ? fit Duo, incrédule.

-Tu pleures tous les soirs en dormant.

-Pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ? !

-…

-C'est vrai que vu ta tronche Hee-chan, m'en veux pas surtout, mais le tien ne devait pas être mal non plus.

-Hn.

-Raconte à Tonton Dudule1 !

-Baka.

-Je sais. Sourit Duo avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos.

-Dis, Heero……je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Dis toujours

-Est-ce qu'on peut aller sur L-2 demain ?

-Pourquoi faire ? fit Heero soupçonneux.

-Ben c'est l'anniversaire de la mort de Solo, tu sais sûrement qu'avant G j'ai été élevé par des garçons de rue… et je voudrais aller voir les survivants pour lui rendre hommage.

-…

-Heero ?

-C'est bon. On ira. De toutes façons, on devait changer de planque.

-MERCI HEE-CHAN ! se réjouit Duo en lui sautant dessus.

-Mercimercimercimerci ! répétait-il.

-Va dormir ! grogna Heero alors que Duo était toujours accroché à son cou.

-Yes ! rigola le natté en s'engouffrant dans son lit, bien décidé à terminer sa nuit et suivi Heero dans le royaume paisible de Morphée.

La nuit reprit, calme et sereine pour certains, toujours plus agitée pour d'autres, plus particulièrement pour le pilote du Wing Zero. Au petit matin, Duo resta perplexe devant l'heure qu'affichait sa montre : 9h15. Jamais il ne s'était levé si tôt de son propre gré. Heero n'était déjà plus dans la chambre et apparemment depuis longtemps. En effet, le japonais tapait encore sur son ordinateur, mais au salon cette fois, après douze crises de nerfs de Duo et de folie de Quatre devant tant de vulgarité, le petit arabe lui avait suggéré le salon comme bureau.Une tasse de café pleine et froide gisait non loin du hacker et une autre, vide, sur le rebord de l'évier de la cuisine.

-Salut Hee-chan !

-Hn.

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'es levé ?demanda l'américain.

-Cinq heures.

-NANI ? !s'exclama le châtain

-…

Le natté abandonna la discussion sur la santé mentale et physique du robot qu'il avait pour coéquipier et décida d'aller déjeuner. Le petit blondinet le rejoint très vite, suivi d'un français taciturne et d'un chinois grognon comme à son habitude. Les nouveaux arrivants se mirent à table avec 02 surexcité et heureux. 

-Que nous vaut le bonheur de ta présence si tôt le matin Duo ?sourit Quatre.

-Oh rien de spécial, j'ai dû faire le plein de sommeil.

Heero se décida finalement à entrer en scène au moment où le chinois sortait une vanne de plus à Duo et brisa la glace de sa manière si sociable et si ouverte.

-Préparez-vous on quitte cet endroit dans deux heures. Fit-il d'un ton glacial et impassible. 

Puis il remonta dans sa chambre sans remarquer qu'il avait casser l'ambiance joyeuse du matin. Quatre et Duo se fixèrent encore sous le choc.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda le blond.

A sa grande surprise et à l'insu de Duo lui-même, l'américain sourit avec une tendresse troublante.

-Il me rend un service. Enfin…non. Il préfère prétendre que ça a rapport avec une mission.

-Alors tu sais où on va, Maxwell ?

-Oui Wufy, on va sur L-2. J'ai quelque chose d'important à faire là-bas.

-Ne te réjouie pas trop vite parce que j'ai entendu les professeurs parler de récupérer du matériel robotique et informatique dans cette colonie. intervint le français jusque là silencieux.

-M'en fiche du pourquoi !L'important c'est que je rentre chez moi. Re-sourit le natté.

Il se leva et monta à toute blinde dans sa chambre. Heero n'y était pas. Ou plutôt si mais dans la salle de bain de leur chambre et apparemment sous la douche. Je le tente ou pas ? Si c'est pour mourir autant mourir pour quelque chose non ? Bon Solo, pardon si je suis pas sur L-2 dans deux heures mais là c'est trop tentant ! !pensa Duo. Il frappa à la porte de manière inaudible pour avoir des circonstances atténuantes, et il entendit le jet d'eau de la douche s'arrêter. Lorsqu'il entra, Heero avait déjà une serviette autour de la taille, ses cheveux étaient trempés et laissaient de petites gouttes se perdre dans le tissu blanc. Il était de dos, un dos que Duo qualifiait de " Hyper sexy, musculeux et surtout des fesses irrésistibles ".

-Tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrer.

-Mais j'ai frapper !Je le jure !se défendit la natté.

-Prépare-toi. lança le japonais

Le pilote du Wing Zero ferma la porte derrière lui, laissant un américain boudeur en plan. Pas juste ! Comment il fait pour être si rapide ce type ? ! Bon je n'ai vu que peu de choses mais ça me suffit jusqu'à sa prochaine douche ! ! ! Un superbe sourire Shinigami se peint sur son visage rieur avant que lui aussi ne se jette sous l'eau froide pour se calmer.

Une heure et quarante minutes plus tard, trois navettes de transport déposèrent leurs chargement dans la zone de frets Winner de L-2.

La suite au prochain numéro…

Chapitre 1 terminé ! J'attends vos commentaires, merci d'avance…

Tipitina


	3. Prédictions et préliminaires

Cybervirus

Auteur :Tipitina

Genre :Shonen ai, Yaoi, angst, " n'importe quoi ", Lime ET Lemon ! ! !

Source :Gundam Wing quand tu nous tiens ! ! ! !

Disclamer :Y sont pas à moi et je jure que quand j'écris cette phrase je déprime à mort déjà que parfois c'est pas très rose ! ! !Bon sinon Lucie est à moi mais c'est une folle qui doit apparaître trente secondes en tout et pour tout. Voilà d'après Akasha mon introduction de Cybervirus est pas mal et je l'en remercie. Reste des remerciements à la fin du chapitre.

Akasha :Me semblait plutôt avoit dit un truc du genre " mais c'est génial !!!! " avec des pitites nétoiles brillantes au fond des yeux… 

****

Chapitre deux : Prédictions et Préliminaires.

Après une heure de voyage intensif et fatiguant, les gundam boys sortirent enfin respirer l'air aride et sec de L-2. Duo sautillait partout autour de ses compagnons en chantant joyeusement. Il se calma un peu en commençant à entraîner ces partenaires vers un coin des plus lugubres de sa colonie natale. Les rues se faisaient étroites et sombres et les bâtiments commençaient à tomber en miettes. Heero et Wufei sentaient mal le coup venir et gardaient fermement une main sur leurs armes respectives, Quatre, heureux, écoutait Duo lui conter les meilleurs souvenirs de son enfance dans les rues. Ils arrivèrent au pied d'un vieil entrepôt qui avait les fenêtres du premier étage teintées de noir. Ils grimpèrent prudemment les escaliers bancals du bâtiment, suivant les indications de l'américain. Ils atteignirent enfin le second étage et s'arrêtèrent devant une vielle porte cabossée et rouillé, anciennement peinte en vert. Duo frappa selon un code bien précis et la porte métallique s'ouvrit toute seule.

-Qui t'es?

Tous baissèrent la tête vers le petit gosse de 10 ans vêtu à l'américaine qui se tenait au montant. Duo s'agenouilla devant lui pour lui sourire et lui glisser quelques mots discrets à l'oreille. Le gamin partit en fermant la porte en disant qu'il allait vérifier son identité. On se serrait cru à l'entrée d'une boîte hyper branchée ou d'une confrérie secrète. L'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et ils furent comme aspirés à l'intérieur. La grande pièce était illuminée de lampions de toutes les couleurs, de l'encens brûlait sous chaque ex-fenêtre, les caisses de bois étaient empilées de façons à former des meubles et trouées pour faire les placard. Tout était peint de couleurs gaies et chaudes, le sol recouvert de tissus aux motifs et couleurs hippies.

Une jeune fille matte de peau, un gros morceau de tissus comme un turban mal fait retenait ses cheveux, ses yeux turquoises auraient pu traverser le gundamium. Elle ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vielle qu'eux à en juger par sa taille. Elle se jeta sur Duo.

-Sans nom n°2 ! ça fait une paye qu'on s'est pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?! Et puis qui sont ses quatre beaux garçons ? Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as pas encore repris, hein ? termina-t-elle menaçante.

-Non Lucie ne t'en fais pas, tout ça c'est très loin de moi. Alors j'ai un nom maintenant c'est Duo Maxwell et…

-En hommage aux deux je présume?

-Yes mais aussi parce que ça sonne du feu de Dieu !! fit Duo. Bon pour reprendre, Eux se sont…

-C'est ton harem !? s'empressa de demander Lucie.

A cette réplique, les 4 g-boys s'étranglèrent et Duo vira au mauve soutenu.

-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!! C'est mes compagnons de galère ! Le brun coiffé en pétard c'est Heero Yuy, le plus grand c'est Trowa Barton, le petit blond c'est Quatre et l'autre grognon c'est Chang Wufei.

-T'as pas choisi les plus moches, je reconnais bien là le petit Duo !

-OOOOOOOOHHHH la ferme !!!! je t'ai dit que c'était loin !!!! A 20000000000000 d'années lumière de moi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! rougit encore plus l'américain. Et puis merde tu vas me laisser en placer une ?!

-C'est toujours ce qu'on essayes de faire avec toi Maxwell. grogna le chinois.

-Oh tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ?! Bon plus sérieusement je suis là pour Solo.

-Oh. se calma-t-elle. Nous avons déjà fait la prière à son âme mais rien ne t'empêches de la faire maintenant.

-Merci.

Duo lui sourit et se plaça face à une sorte de petit autel fait de papiers dessinés et découpés tels de la dentelle et d'un collier, une chaîne militaire, avec les plaques donnés aux soldats américain avec inscrit : "Solo Campbell, 19121985R". Duo s'agenouilla devant et se mit à prier. Il prit un bâton d'encens et alluma, avant de le déposer sur l'autel rupestre. Il pria quelques minutes avant de revenir vers ses amis silencieux avec un grand et heureux sourire. Lucie se rapprocha.

-Dis Duo puisque t'es là tu veux pas que je te lise l'avenir ? Tu sais que je ne me trompes jamais !

-Ok ! 

-Venez fit-elle en les tirant vers une petite table improvisée.

Le premier à passer fut évidemment Duo qui semblait tout heureux.

-Oh je vois que tu as quelqu'un en vue, et pas qu'un peu d'ailleurs...

-Euh...rougit Duo.

-Hum reprit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Des obstacles se profilent à l'horizons d'immenses barrières...je ne vois pas bien...Les barrières sont trop présentes, je ne vois rien d'autre. 

-Ben dis donc c'est pas bon signe ton truc !

-Eh Duo je ne peux pas t'affirmer que tu vas les franchir sans problèmes ou non, mais derrière les barrières je prévois un changement positif. Bien au suivant !

Tout le monde y passa : Quatre fut heureux d'apprendre que son amour se terminerait bien normalement, rapproché par une épreuve, Trowa apprendrait de nouvelles choses mais pas au prix de doutes et de souffrances, Wufei subirait les contre-coup d'un choix trop tardif mais il pourrait se relever plus fort encore et trouver quelque chose de plus important mais quand vint le tour de Heero tout se bouscula. Lucie fit un pas en arrière alors que Duo tirait son équipier jusqu'à elle. Elle se releva d'un bond pour s'écarter lorsqu'il lui présenta la main du japonais.

-NON !

-Ben Lucie ? fit Duo

-Je ne veux pas le toucher ! Je ressens tout d'ici ! Souffrance, mal trop de mal !! Un grand malheur se profile à l'horizon, un malheur inimaginable ! Quelque chose de pire que tout ! Non ! Le mal coule dans ses veines et bientôt il se manifestera !! s'écria-t-elle en reculant jusqu'au mur.

-Je vous attend dehors. fit calmement le japonais en sortant.

-Lucie ?! Tu nous fais peur bon dieu !!

Elle se calma, les enfants vinrent l'aider à s'asseoir sur le seul fauteuil de la pièce, elle tremblait, elle avait les yeux écarquillés par de la terreur, les pupilles dilatées par la frayeur.

-Duo ! C'est lui que tu as en vue ?

-Quoi ? rougit encore plus le natté.

-REPONDS ! ordonna-t-elle.

-Je… oui mais… 

-Alors c'est lui les barrières ! Il va y avoir des barrières entre vous ! Il est maudit par quelque chose que je ne veux pas identifier ! Il faut que tu sois sûr de toi, parce que tu vas souffrir et plus tôt que tu ne le crois!

-Partez ! cria un gamin. Vous voyez bien qu'elle perd pied ! Allez vous-en !!! La prochaine fois prévenez-nous avant de venir !!!

Les garçons, poussés par les multiples bambins, sortirent sous la contrainte. Ils rejoignirent Heero qui les attendaient au bas de l'entrepôt. Duo se rapprocha de lui.

-Hee-chan...je...

-Elle va mieux ? fit-il froid comme peut l'être un glaçon tout droit sorti de sa banquise natale.

-Oui mais... et toi ?

-Tu crois vraiment à ses foutaises Duo ? renifla Heero un peu méprisant.

-Mais…

-Rentrons ! protesta le pilote du Wing.

***

Ils retournèrent donc à leur nouvel appartement en plein centre de la colonie sur laquelle ils étaient, un quartier assez aisé et bien fréquenté... le jour uniquement et ça Duo ne le savait que trop bien pour avoir vécu dans ces rues. Quatre fit donc un inventaire des vivres présents dans les placards de la planque. Trowa partit trouver un meilleur endroit pour cacher les gundams et Wufei contacta Sally pour qu'elle se rapproche de leur point de retraite. Heero remonta dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'américain et, après deux heure de cliquetis intensifs sur son clavier pour taper le rapport du transfert de l'équipe, il partit sous la douche sans remarquer que le pilote du Deathscythe le surveillait attentivement. Il entra sous le jet d'eau chaud et incessant et se laissa tremper jusqu'à l'os. Soudain, il fut pris d'un drôle de malaise et se plia en deux, agenouillé sur le carrelage de la douche, ses bras cramponné à son ventre. Il avait si mal. Il porta sa main gauche à hauteur de son visage et s'arrêta, devenu blême. Sa main n'était plus une main humaine, juste une illusion, une main translucidement (1)verte clair et lumineuse, de drôles de caractères la parcoururent parfois d'un vert plus foncé que le premier. Un autre spasme et il s'entendit crier d'un coup, un cri court, aigu et perçant. Duo débarqua en trombe dans la salle d'eau, glissant magistralement sur le carrelage trempé par l'eau qui débordait de la douche, et donc ratant tout le spectacle d'un Heero nu, une expression de surprise et de tristesse sur le visage d'habitude si impassible. Lorsqu'il se releva, Duo se trouva nez à nez avec un 01 en caleçon gris et débardeur assorti.

-Hee-chan pourquoi t'as crié ?! s'enquit le natté en vérifiant discrètement qu'il ne s'était fait qu'une bosse et rien de plus.

-J'ai glissé et non crié, baka.

Il avait repris ce ton froid comme la glace et sortit en laissant Duo hébété. Il savait très bien que c'était un cri qu'il avait entendu, il ne savait que trop bien à quoi ressemblait ses cris de douleur qu'il avait si souvent occasionné. Il n'était pas dupe. Mais pourquoi son cœur s'était-il brusquement serré en l'entendant ? Pourquoi rien que le fait d'imaginer que Heero pouvait souffrir le rendait à ce point mal au fond de lui ? "Peut-être que ce n'est pas qu'un fantasme après tout...... non Duo tu t'es précipité juste pour voir son beau petit cul c'est tout !" réfléchit le natté avant de rejoindre son compagnon dans leur chambre, communiquant avec leur salle de bain personnelle.

A suivre…

je sais que j'ai inventé ce mot mais c'est fait exprès parce que sinon les explications seraient hyper longues pour un rien…c'est comme le " Shinigamiquement " de " I'm a sexy boy " ce sont des mots que j'invente volontairement…donc ©Tipitina.^_^ ! 

Voilà pour le deuxième chapitre…j'aime bien faire des chapitres assez courts parce que ça maintient le suspense. Merci à Coraline, Mimi, Lizzie, et toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont laissée des reviews. Merci ma Akasha de supporter mes fautes de frappe, d'orthographe, d'oubli TRES fréquents de mots, bientôt tu vas pouvoir devenir devin avec l'entraînement que je te donne non ? 


	4. Discussion tardive et réveil douloureux

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur: Tipitina

Source: Gundam Wing

Genre: Yaoi Shonen ai, angst, fiction.

Disclamer: Ce fic ne donne du fil à retordre, le chapitre 2 n'est pas du tout comme je le voulais. Le chapitre 3 sera peut-être mieux écrit surtout qu'en ce moment je n'écris que du dark ou des trucs assez glauque, comme Etoile jumelle© qui est vraiment zarbe mais je l'adore. Les g-boys ne sont donc pas à moi et pourtant Dieu seul sait à quel point je les voudrais. Dans ce chapitre, tout commence légèrement à bouger entre les deux pilotes héros de l'histoire…qui a crié enfin c'est pas trop?!

Decima: Moi!!

BANG!

Bonne nuit Decima et à vous bonne lecture, j'espère!

Chapitre 3: Discussion tardive et réveil douloureux.

Ils étaient enfin rentrés. Après le coup étrange du cri sous la douche, Duo ne lâchait plus Heero une seconde déjà que… Ils avaient fini de manger et l'heure de se coucher approchait. Etrangement, Heero redoutait cet instant depuis qu'il était réveillé. Il s'allongea et Duo l'imita. Il craignait de fermer les yeux ne serait-ce qu'un millième de seconde. Ses démons allaient revenir. Pourquoi? Depuis tout ces années…"Un soldat ne connaît ni la peur, ni l'appréhension! " se répétait mentalement Heero. Il décida de fermer les yeux et de dormir, mais dans son introspection profonde, il ne remarqua même pas les prunelles améthystes inquiètes qui le fixaient. Duo le veilla un bon moment avant de s'endormir à son tour. Au beau milieu de la nuit, 02 fut réveillé par des gémissements et des bruits sourds. Il fut immédiatement auprès de son coéquipier, celui-ci était en sueur avec un visage emprunt de douleur et de tristesse. Duo ne sut quoi faire et se précipita sur lui, attrapant ses épaules avec hâte et le secoua assez énergiquement.

-Heero réveille-toi! Réveille-toi bordel c'est un cauchemar!!

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de dix longues et douloureuses minutes que le japonais ouvrit les yeux, écarquillés par la terreur et les pupilles dilatées par la frayeur. Il calma ses tremblements et croisa deux billes violettes inquiètes comme jamais elles ne l'avaient été. Duo dormait torse nu et la première chose qu'Heero aperçut furent les bleus sur ses épaules et sur son torse. Il reconnut enfin l'endroit où il était et bredouilla un "Duo? " encore fébrile.

-Chut…là…c'est fini Heero. Sourit le natté en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Interrogea 01

-Tu as fait un cauchemar et tu m'as flanqué la pire frayeur de toute ma vie!

-Je…D'où te viennent ces bleus?

-Oh…j'avais même pas fait attention! C'est rien. Allez rendors-toi…fit tendrement Duo sans relever son propre ton.

-Non je ne veux plus dormir! Protesta le japonais en se levant pour allumer son PC.

-Heero ce ne sont que des rêves!

-Des rêves que j'arrivais très bien à maîtriser jusqu'il y a deux jours! Répliqua-t-il avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

-Hee-chan…souffla Duo.

Il s'approcha du PC maniaque et le prit dans ses bras, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

-On apprend jamais à se débarrasser de ce genre de démons. Même un soldat parfait ne peut ignorer longtemps son passé et ses actes. Je te parle en connaissance de cause, je n'y suis jamais arrivé.

Il relâcha son étreinte et s'assit sur son lit. Il fixait le pilote du Wing Zero avec un sourire doux, différent du sourire crétin qu'il affichait tout le temps. Le japonais renonça au PC et fit comme lui. Il se laissa tomber en soupirant sur son lit, observant le plafond avec attention. L'américain l'imita et s'endormit de nouveau. Le perfect soldier ne dormit pas de la nuit. Lorsqu'il décida de se lever, vers 7h30, il s'habilla et se figea devant le miroir. Le malaise revint et il ne put détacher son regard du miroir, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui traversait son corps. Cette fois-ci, se furent ses jambes qui devinrent translucides et vertes, toujours parcourues par des caractères plus foncés, allant toujours plus vite, comme-ci ses cellules n'étaient plus qu'une partie d'un circuit électrique. Au bout d'une demi-heure passée recroquevillé sur lui-même, la douleur de Heero disparu et tout redevint normal. Il s'assit au fond de la chambre, en position fœtale, serrant ses jambes contre son torse, tremblant comme une feuille.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? bredouilla-t-il, haletant.


	5. Lorsque la solution arrive mais qu'on y ...

Titre: Cybervirus

Auteur: Tipitina

Source: Gundam Wing

Genre: Yaoi, shonen ai, angst, fiction, ……

Disclamer: Tous, je dis bien tous les pilotes de gundams, les professeurs, les gundams, ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout le reste oui!! C'est le point positif. Peut-être que vous allez savoir enfin ce qui arrive à Heero-chan…qui sait?

Décima: MOI!!!Je sais!!!

BANG!

Rendors-toi Décima, on t'a pas sonné. @ +!

Chapitre 4: Lorsque la solution arrive mais qu'on y pige toujours rien.

Lorsque Duo s'éveilla, il était seul dans la chambre. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de vérifier que les affaires de son compagnon de chambrée étaient toujours présentes. Il fonça dans la salle de bain de leur chambre et ne vit rien d'autre qu'un flacon en miettes dans la poubelle et encore la trace de son contenu sur le sol avec quelques fines gouttelettes de sang séchées sur le lavabo. Il se vêtit en vitesse et descendit jusqu'au salon et aperçut Heero en train de fixer le paysage à travers la fenêtre, un bout de tissu enroulé autour de sa main gauche. Il s'approcha en douceur et se mit face au japonais. Son regard était totalement perdu, d'une tristesse incroyable et empli d'une faible lueur de…"peur? " remarqua le natté. Il s'assit à coté de son ami. Il l'imita et observa le ciel gris et orageux devant lui. Le silence était calme et l'atmosphère détendue contrairement à ce qu'il se passait à chaque fois que les deux premiers pilotes étaient dans la même pièce. Dans le couloir, quelqu'un les contemplait avec une certaine envie vis-à-vis de l'un d'eux et repartit se coucher, son moral et ses espoirs mis en miettes par cette vision bien matinale. Lorsque enfin quelqu'un se décida à briser ce moment de calme si rare.

-Heero qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain?

-Rien j'ai fait tomber un flacon. Répondit l'autre, impassible.

-Vu comment il est tombé et comment saigne ta blessure, c'était volontaire et c'est toi qui t'es fait ça volontairement alors explique-toi. Reprit l'Américain.

-RIEN! Tu m'entends! Rien! Alors ne te mêle plus de mes affaires!!! S'énerva Heero.

Il se releva violemment et monta d'un pas égal à son éclat de voix dans sa chambre. Duo se sentit profondément blessé par cette réaction mais il sentait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, et ce depuis L-2. Quatre sortit en trombes de sa chambre, suivi de près par Trowa, attiré par ce cri si inhabituel de la part de 01. Wufei, lui, était déjà sur le pas de la porte du japonais, attendant visiblement ses compagnons. Duo se précipita à la suite du glaçon insensible et entra dans la chambre sans frapper et referma la porte derrière lui. Heero se tenait courbé en avant face à son ordinateur et respirait fort ce qui alerta l'américain.

-Heero?! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?!

Mais Heero ne répondit pas et lorsque Duo se mit à ses côtés, il fut effrayé de sa vision. Heero commençait à ses décomposer en milliers de caractères vert fluo, des sortes de codes informatiques et se retenait de crier haut et fort sa douleur.

-HEERO!!!!

-Qu'est-ce…que…j'ai?……..j'ai mal……si mal……Duo…aide-moi!….AIDE-MOI!!!

Mais son coéquipier ne réagit pas, il resta totalement figé par la terreur. Le soldat parfait continuait de disparaître, les caractères tombaient sur le clavier et se transféraient sur l'écran du portable. Soudain, dans un hurlement à glacer le sang, suivi de près par un cri désespéré du natté ressemblant fort au prénom du japonais, Heero disparut sous les yeux de l'américain. Ce dernier tomba à terre, des larmes coulant de ses yeux, inconsciemment. En même temps, Wufei débarqua affolé dans la pièce et, voyant l'américain, le secoua, ne cessant de crier au Shinigami où était le brun mais aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de Duo, encore sous le choc de cette disparition. La fenêtre avait des barreaux et les trois autres pilotes les attendaient sur le seuil de la porte, Wufei l'aurait vu sortir.

-YUY! YUY! OU ES -TU?! HEEROOOOOO!!!! Hurla-t-il dans la pièce en tournant, paniqué, sur lui-même, à la recherche de quelques indices sur la mystérieuse disparition de son équipier et sur son cri de douleur.

Quatre se retenait tant bien que mal de hurler en ressentant tant de souffrances émanant de deux pilotes choqués. Trowa le serrait contre lui pour lui faire ressentir une présence alliée et essayant de rester insensible à tout ça mais rien n'y fit. Le hurlement de Quatre fit revenir Wufei à la dure réalité et Duo sortit des limbes de son inconscient. Le natté fixa le sol et ramassa le bout de tissu qui avait servit quelques minutes plutôt de pansement au pilote du Wing Zéro.

-Heero……murmura-t-il avec tristesse, caressant le morceau de tissu entre ses doigts et cette fois, il pleura ouvertement, laissant libre court à ses larmes. Boys don't cry disait-il. Il n'y avait que lorsqu'il dormait qu'il pleurait sans même le soupçonner, mais là il venait de le perdre, de perdre Heero. Wufei prit l'initiative de serrer un Duo totalement déconnecté avec la réalité contre lui pour lui permettre de soulager sa souffrance, souffrance que partageait le chinois, lui aussi venait de perdre un autre être cher à son cœur, celle qui avait remplacé Meiran dans son cœur depuis sa mort. Quatre se calma enfin et se laissa lui aussi aller aux larmes et serra Trowa de toutes ses forces contre lui pour se persuader qu'il restait avec lui. Le français leva les yeux vers l'ordinateur toujours allumé, l'écran, tout à l'heure luisant et parcouru d'algorithmes et de codes que seul Heero aurait pu comprendre, était noir, vide quand soudain, trois caractères apparurent en vert fluo………… " du japonais?! "tilta Trowa, seul à fixer l'écran.(1)

-Duo! Wufei! S'écria-t-il.

A suivre…… 

Normalement il y a un dessin à cet endroit précis mais avec Fanfiction il n'est pas passé donc je suis désolée. Dans le prochain chapitre, il est décrit mais bon ça le faisait mieux avec le dessin. Tant pis. 

Merci à Cora pour ses mails et ses reviews. Merci également à he014 pour ses mails, à tous ceux qui me lise et à Akasha pour sa bétalecture, je vous souhaite à toous de bonnes fêtes et à bientôt =^____^=.


	6. C'est une blague Non?

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Source : Gundam Wing

Genre : Yaoi, angst, fiction, 

Disclamer : Ils sont pas à moi mais c'est pas grave après quelques semaines de thérapie je suis arrivée à contrôler mon envie de les posséder et je vais mieux…y paraît… Bon, sinon j'ai vu le premier épisode de l'oav d'Angel Sanctuary et le mois que je puisse dire c'est "OUAH!", un quart d'heure après l'avoir visionné j'en tremblais encore. Je sais pas si ça vous arrive mais quand vous regardez un truc, il y a pas comme un truc qui se serre dans votre poitrine, ben moi, deux films pour le moment me l'on fait: Gundam Wing Endless Waltz ( j'avais envie de pleurer quand j'ai vu l'ombre des gundams dans le ciel et que le générique de fin s'est mis à défiler ! ) et Angel Sanctuary, c'est un truc oppressant, l'univers y est étrange, angoissant et magnifique. Un truc à voir absolument !!!!!! Et oui Akasha tu vas l'avoir très bientôt et oui Calliope je te le prête d'abord pour que tu le visionne au plus vite c'est juré. ^___^ !! bon le disclamer est à rallonge et date d'au moins deux mois mais l'est toujours d'actualité. Merci à Mikara, et Cora pour leur review et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des mails et tous ceux qui me disent rien mais qui lisent quand même.

Chapitre 5 : C'est une blague ? Non ?

-Duo !! Wufei !! S'écria-t-il.

Les deux garçons relevèrent lentement la tête vers le français qui fixait l'écran de l'objet de toutes les malédictions. Duo se releva non sans mal, les doigts toujours crispés sur le morceau de coton blanc, taché de sang. Il avait le regard dans le vague, sans vie. Même lui ne s'attendait pas à ce que la disparition du japonais le rendre si désespéré. Wufei l'aida et tous les deux demandèrent à leur coéquipier ce qu'il voulait. Quatre fixait un point derrière eux avec un peu plus de sentiments que son homologue français (Calliope ne pense pas please !!! ). Ils suivirent leurs regards et s'arrêtèrent net, chacun ayant une connaissance approfondie dans toutes les langues de part leur entraînement. Ses caractères chacun put les traduirent aisément : [H] [I] [O]…… Heero. Ils bougèrent plus d'un millimètre. Ce n'est que quand, au bout de quinze minutes, d'autres caractères vinrent s'y ajouter qu'ils sursautèrent.

"SON_"

Trowa se précipita près du portable et trafiqua tous les câbles, en branchant certains, en débranchant d'autres sous les yeux écarquillés de tous les présents. Mais il marmonna quelque chose ressemblant fort à un juron lui échappa. Surprenant de la part d'un être si calme et posé que le grand brun.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Fit Trowa.

"Vidéo_"

-Impossible on est dans le système direct du Dos, on ne peut avoir d'image. reprit-il

-Trowa, explique-nous! dit doucement Quatre.

-Heero !? T'es où ?! Tu vas bien ?! s'enquit vite l'américain.

-Duo qu'est-ce…

"Je ne sens plus la douleur si c'est ça que tu demandes…" s'inscrivit sur l'écran.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent le chinois et l'arabe.

-Où es-tu ?

………………………

-Heero !!! s'écria Duo, paniqué.

"Je suis……là dedans……"

-Oui bien sûr Yuy. Bon sérieusement où tu es ?

"Chang je ne sais pas comment mais je suis entré dans l'ordinateur. Je suis maintenant une donnée informatique et électromagnétique."

-C'est une blague. Vous vous foutez de ma gueule c'est ça ! Rigola nerveusement le natté. Quat-chan c'est sympa et t'es très doué niveau effets spéciaux mais là c'est bon. Hee-chan allez sors de ta planque maintenant tu t'es assez payé ma tête.

……………………

-C'est pas une blague ? Demanda fébrilement Duo

-Je crains que non, mon ami. Fit Quatre.

"Lors de ma mission d'il y a quelques jours, j'ai dû entrer en contact avec un nouveau genre de virus, je ne sais pas."

-Mais comment…

-Je n'en sais rien, 

Bipbipbip

-Allô?

-Ici J nous avons une nouvelle mission pour vous. Il faut que vous vous prépariez à partir dans deux jours pour une attaque imminente, à cinq à la base de Stalingrad. Où es Heero?

-Euh……occupé…avec Wing…inventa Trowa.

-Bien. Soyez prêts !

-Euh…je vais le faire donc…ninmu ryokai ! Déclara Quatre.

-Ben on est mal barré…murmura Duo, fatigué émotionnellement.

A suivre


	7. Ninmu Et COMMENT!

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Source : Gw

Genre : Comme d'habitude

Disclamer : Ce chapitre est nul !!!!! Et vous savez où je l'ai écrit ? En Bac blanc de Bio !!!! Alors que c'est une matière coeff 6 !! Ben j'en avais rien à faire alors j'ai écrit et voilà le résultat ! Ces pôv' chéris que sont les g-boys ne m'appartiennent pas quel dommage… mais bon je comprends et je vous les laisse très cher Sunrise parce que moi j'ai mon harem de bo bishonens made-in-moi !!! Kiss bonne lecture !!!

Chapitre six : Ninmu ? Et COMMENT ?!?

-Bon alors que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? demanda Trowa, seul à garder la tête froide dans cette équipe amputée d'un de ses meilleurs éléments.

" La mission est de s'infiltrer dans le réseau informatique surprotégé d'OZ pour le pirater, Vrai ?_ "

-Vrai. Confirma le français.

" Il suffit donc de retourner la lame du couteau vers eux_ "

-Explique-toi Hee-chan ! Fit Duo.

" Si ce mal qui me possède est, comme je le pense, purement et simplement la faute d'OZ, pourquoi ne pas m'infiltrer dans ce réseau et de le pirater avec sa propre création ?_ "

-Tu veux t'infiltrer dans l'ordinateur ?!

" Tu as peut-être une meilleure idée Wufei ?_ "

-…

" De toutes façons, il n'y a que des avantages à cela. Le facteur de défaillance au combat est considérablement réduit et puis si la seringue contenait un nouveau prototype de 

virus hybride réalisant un croisement entre les données numériques et les données chimiques, ils auraient pu nous pirater de l'intérieur et réduire à néant nos appareils mais puisque JE suis le seul cobaye, je peux aisément m'occuper de cette mission_"

-Alors on fait comme ça. Confirma Trowa, d'un calme ahurissant.

" Exact_ "

-EH ! J'ai jamais dit que j'… commença Duo

" Tout est arrangé. Vous faites diversion, vous mettez bien le bronx pendant que je m'occupe des ordinateurs._ "

-Je m'occuperais du bronx ! se proposa le natté, sourire Shinigami aux lèvres.

" Pour ça je te fais confiance, si c'est comme lorsque tu t'installes dans une nouvelle planque_ "

-QUOI ?! s'indigna l'américain.

-Comment comptes-tu t'infiltrer Yuy ? demanda Wufei en reprenant calme et impassibilité.

" Avec le réseau internet. Pour leur communication inter-PC, ils ont besoin d'être en permanence relié par un système privé et top secret de filet internet._ "

-On surveillera tout ça du terminal d'en bas. Lança Quatre.

-Comment fait-on pour J ? interrogea Trowa.

" C'est un problème que je viens d'analyser et qui est en cours de résolution. Ninmu Ryokai. "

L'écran de l'ordinateur venait de s'éteindre, lançant ainsi le départ de la mission. C'est à ce moment-là que Duo péta les plombs qu'il s'efforçait de maintenir jusque là.

-NON MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI !!!!! C'ETAIT DEJA UN VRAI ROBOT AVANT ET MAINTENANT IL EST DOUBLE D'UN VOCABULAIRE DE MACHINE !!!!!! IL N'Y A QUE CES PUTAINS DE MISSIONS A LA CON POUR LUI LE RESTE IL S'EN TAPE COMME DE SON PREMIER SPANDEX !!!!!!

-Maxwell, calme-toi. Ordonna Wufei.

-OH TOI LA FERME !!!!! C'EST PAS MOI QUI AIT HURLE COMME UN MALADE TOUT A L'HEURE !!!! répliqua Duo.

-Duo, mon ami. Calme-toi. Nous chercherons discrètement un moyen de le sortir de là, je te le promet. fit doucement Quatre en le prenant dans ses bras. Mais la première chose à faire c'est de ne pas attirer les soupçons des professeurs.

-Merci Quat-chan. Bon j'y vais, je dois couvrir ma petite pile électrique. dit Duo en sortant rejoindre son Deathscythe. 

Le gundam noir venait de décoller et Quatre et Wufei sortirent quand Trowa se retourna vers le PC. Ce dernier se ralluma.

" Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Trowa_ "

Les armures mobiles étaient nombreuses, trop nombreuses pour un seul pilote déphasé. Il fut si vite dépassé que même pas la moitié des troupes ennemies n'avaient été vaincu. Lorsque le tir d'un virgo l'atteint pour une énième fois, il fut blessé par ses propres commandes en train d'exploser. Soudain, alors que le natté croyait sa dernière heure arrivée, au milieu des " DAMN YOU ! FUCK THE MADS OZ'S SOLDIERS !!! ", les canons lasers de la base se mirent à éliminer ses propres rangs. La base devenait folle. Les virgos perdaient la tête, se mitraillant eux-mêmes. Un gros " TILT " lumineux surgit soudain dans l'esprit du pilote : 01 était entré. Il reprit un tant soit peu du poil de la bête et Shinigami reprit ses droits " Vengeance " s'écria sa raison alors que le gundam de l'ombre montrait sa suprématie dans l'art du combat au corps à corps.

-02 à 01, t'as évacué les lieux ?

…………

-02 A 01 ?!?!

" 01 dans terminal de la Poste_ En route pour PC planque_ Explosion immédiate de la base demandée_ "

-Oui buana ! é comme si été fé buana ! 

Et avec une précision digne d'un grand chirurgien, le dieu de la Mort fit exploser la base d'un seul coup de faux bien placé et fit route vers leur cache de la semaine.

µ@µ

A son retour il trouva une maison calme et sereine. Apparemment Wufei était parti se changer les idées. La seule personne qu'il croisa à son arrivée fut Quatre, en pleine lecture de William BLAKE, assis sur le divan.

-Eh Quat-chan !!

-Oh Duo tu es… DUO ! Mais tu es blessé !!!???

L'américain se tenait le bras, le plus fort qu'il pouvait pour endiguer l'hémorragie mais un mince filet de sang tachait le sol de fines gouttelettes sur son chemin. Certes, il n'avait pas si mal que ça mais la sensation du sang visqueux entre ses doigts lui rappelait que trop bien la drôle de disparition de ce matin. Il avait essayé de le retenir mais sa main s'était perdu dans le corps de l'autre devenu transparent et quelque chose, glissant sur sa peau, l'accrochant : l'électricité statique parcourant les veines du japonais, tellement forte qu'elle en écorcha la peau de 02. Oh oui il avait mal mais mal à l'intérieur, mal au fond du lui-même, mal dans son cœur, mal dans son âme. Il ne se rendit même pas compte que le petit arabe l'avait conduit jusqu'à la salle de bain et l'avait assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Mais il ne retint pas, il était parti dans ses réflexions sur l'événement du matin. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ? Pourquoi Wufei avait réagit ainsi ? Peut-être s'attachait-il enfin à eux…

-En effet, Wufei s'attache…

Duo sursauta au son de la voix cristalline du blondinet qui le soignait.

-Tu crois Quat ?

-Oui mais c'est autre chose avec Heero.

-Comment ça ? fit l'américain incrédule.

-Tu comprendras un jour… sourit le blond.

-Il est toujours désagréable avec moi, râla le natté.

-Parce que vous êtes rivaux, c'est tout.

-Hein ?

-Rien. Arrête de bouger que je recouse cette vilaine blessure.

" Ce qu'il peut être crétin quand il s'y met ! " rigola intérieurement l'infirmier.

-Quatre ?

-Oui Duo ?

-Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Lucie ait encore raison ?

-Encore Duo ? encouragea 04.

-Elle avait prédit l'incendie, elle avait prédit notre rencontre, et puis que j'allais être seul de nouveau. Exposa le blessé.

Quatre prit une petite mine triste avant de se mettre à pouffer.

-Quat !!!! Je te fais part de ma souffrance et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est te foutre de ma gueule !? s'emporta-t-il.

-Mais je croyais que c'était juste une question de sexe avec Heero ?

-QUOI ?!?!?

-Le dieu de la mort serait-il amoureux ? demanda habilement Quatre.

Il agita son doigt sous le nez de Duo et pencha la tête vers le regard violet, attendant sa réponse. Duo détourna les yeux.

-Ca se pourrait… murmura-t-il.

Il se mit immédiatement une main sur la bouche. C'était sorti tout seul, si naturellement. Quatre souriait comme un bienheureux. Le bras était soigné, désinfecté et bandé.

-Aha ! Tu l'as dit ! s'écria Quatre, victorieux.

-Shut up ! bouda Duo avant de rire de concert avec son meilleur ami.

-Je croyais que Shinigami n'aimait jamais ?

-Y a que les abrutis qui changent pas d'avis…… Il est rentré ? demanda enfin le châtain.

-Oui.

-Et Tro ? Oukilé ?

-Dans la chambre d'Heero. Il veut surtout pas qu'on le dérange. Heureusement qu'aujourd'hui on a une chambre chacun dans cette planque.

-C'est pas ce qui t'empêche de penser à lui sous la douche !

-DDUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOO !! s'écria le blond aussi rouge qu'une pastèque.

Mais l'américain avait fui dans le couloir en courant. Soudain, dans sa course aveugle, il percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, tellement fort que lui-même en tomba sur le cul, sa blessure s'étant remis à saigner. Wufei le regardait hautain, presque méchant. Duo se releva et tendit la main au chinois.

-Alors comme ça, y paraît que tu es mon rival ? D'accord et que le meilleur gagne.

-Mais_tu_as_dé_jà_ga_gné. Grinça le garçon aux cheveux comme l'ébène en serrant les dents.

" Ce baka n'y comprend décidément rien ! Il a gagné depuis longtemps déjà mais jamais je n'abandonnerai ! " pensa le chinois en s'éloignant. Duo resta con. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de 05 qui le figea sur place, une telle douleur que c'en était surprenant, une douleur et une volonté de fer. Franchement il faudrait qu'il se mette à réfléchir sérieusement sur la cause de leur rivalité.

A suivre… 

Tip: Vraiment Duo devrait ouvrir ses petites mirettes et apprendre à observer son entourage. Parce que même moi j'ai compris depuis le début ce qui se trame.

G-Boys : C'EST NORMAL C'EST TOI L'AUTRICE !!!!!!!

Tip, opprimée : Méheuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhh !!!!

Merci à Akasha pour la bétalecture et tous les autres qui m'ont aidé à faire ce chapitre(surtout les organisateurs des bac blanc!!^^)

Review please..=^_^=.


	8. Maîtrise de soi

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Source :Gundam Wing

Genre :Comme d'hab.+ LIME!!!!(T'entend Mimi j'ai mis un Lime en fin de compte ! Mais est-ce le couple que vous attendez… peut-être… peut-être pas.^_^)

Disclamer : Oh grand maître Jédit comment faites-vous pour ne pas vous emparer des pilotes de gundam? 

Oh mon cher disciple panamouah, il faut une grande maîtrise de soi et une volonté à toute épreuve… et aussi une grosse marque tatoué au fer rouge sur les fesses avec écrit « tu touches c'est à tes risques et périls. »

Je vois. Merci grand maître. 

Donc vous l'aurez compris, ils ne sont pas à moi. Tout ça pour ça c'est affligeant.

Notes : En tous cas je remercie tous ceux qui lisent ce fic et remercie aussi infiniment tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Je souhaite la bienvenue à ma Shali à mouah !(shalimar !) sur ffnet !! A toi les review et les déboires avec ce site qui bousille les mises en page. Désolé du retard mais ce chapitre est tellement affligeant que j'ai honte de le mettre tellement je n'arrive pas à écrire de lime de quatre avec Trowa alors pitié dites comment il étaitTTTTTTT_____TTTTTTT. Le retard que j'ai pris est inexcusable mais je n'allais pas franchement bien ces derniers temps mais ça va mieux. Au fait Sara-chan si tu lis ce chapitre je te souhaite un bon retour sur ffnet après ton opération.  Enfin désolé de ce chapitre. Merci Akasha, à Aura, et à tout le monde. Je me répète ce que je peux être chiante quand je veux. 

Chapitre 07 : Maîtrise de soi ?

Wufei partit s'enfermer dans le sanctuaire qu'était sa chambre. Il ne comprendrait jamais la portée de sa révélation, pensait-il à propos de l'américain. Wufei avait perdu sa femme, son clan, sa vie. Tout ce qui l'avait empêché de s'autodétruire avait été Heero . Quel sentiment d'échec l'avait envahi quand il l'avait vu à la télé. Quel sentiment d'incompréhension la plus totale l'avait possédé à cet instant. Heero s'était fait exploser pour le bien des colonie alors que lui était là par hasard dans cette guerre, à cause d'une promesse faite à une mourante. Non, Duo ne comprendrait pas. Heero était la seule personne sur qui il savait pouvoir compter sans qu'il ne le dérange ou ne le force. Heero l'avait toujours compris. Des identiques. Voilà ce que lui et Heero étaient : deux personnes qui se ressemblaient et que pourtant tout opposait. Et maintenant cette personne n'existait plus, dans le sens où l'on ne la voit plus, ne l'entend plus et où l'on ne peut la toucher, l'effleurer. Heero n'existait plus en tant que personne.

***

-Ben qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ? Se demanda Duo.

Vraiment ce Chinois était le seul qu'il ne comprendrait jamais. Duo se dirigea donc vers la chambre de l'ordinateur portable d'un pas légèrement angoissé. Il était prêt à frapper quand la porte s'entrouvrit et la tête de Trowa y apparu, un peu fatigué.

-Tro-man ?

-Duo je t'interdis d'entrer dans cette chambre sans mon accord, j'ai du matériel et je travaille alors…

-Je sais ! Duo t'es maladroit et ignorant on te veut pas dans nos pattes ! souffla le natté.

-Duo c'est pas…

-Te fatigues pas. Je voulais parler avec Heero. Soupira le natté. Trowa tourna la tête vers l'intérieur de la pièce noire et revint vers son collègue de chair et de sang.

-Il me dit qu'il t'attend sur le terminal du rez-de-chausée.

-Merci Trowa !! Sourit Duo alors que son regard s'illuminait.

Il courut vers l'étage du bas et se précipita sur le terminal, l'allumant avec hâte, il eut le plaisir de voir l'écran d'allumage se brouiller et se mettre directement sous DOS.

"Qu'y a-t-il?_"

-Je voulais juste savoir si tu allais bien.

"Je vais bien. Je ne ressens de toutes façons plus la douleur_"

-Ni aucun sentiment ça te change pas de d'habitude ! Toutes tes données sont rentrées intactes ? C'est ça que je te demande !! s'énerva Duo.

"Oui. Tu es blessé ?_"

-Non.

"Alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bandage sur ton bras ?_"

Duo sursauta devant cette remarque. Comment pouvait-il le voir?

-Mais comment tu…

"Trowa à installé des émetteurs vidéo et vocaux à travers la maison pour que je puisse voir et entendre_"

-PARTOUT ?!

"Non il n'y a en pas dans les salles de bain, dans les toilettes et le jardin ainsi que dans vos appareils si ça peut te rassurer_"

-C'est pas pour ça mais… tu nous entends partout, tu nous vois ?

"Je viens de te le dire_"

-Oh……

L'écran resta noir quelques instant alors que Duo fixa le sol d'un air résigné et mal à l'aise… Le silence perdura un bon moment et Heero s'apprêtait à repartir aider Trowa dans la tâche qu'il lui avait confié quand une petite voix mal assurée et hésitante s'éleva dans la pièce.

-Comment va-t-on réussir à te ramener ? Murmura Duo en retenant des larmes.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint pendant un trop long instant pour Duo quand…

"Je ne sais pas_"

-Tu me manques… déjà… souffla le natté sans vouloir se faire entendre du japonais, c'était sans compter le micro posé sous le bureau du terminal, faisant parvenir le moindre changement d'air à Heero. Ce dernier, prisonnier de son monde numérique, ne répondit rien, faisant semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

-Remonte voir Trowa… il doit avoir besoin de ton aide.

"Hn_"

L'écran s'éteignit et l'américain plongea son visage dans ses mains, fatigué de tous ses derniers évènements. Se souvenant alors des "paroles" du japonais, il courut dans la salle d'eau et s'y enferma à double tour pour mieux pleurer, seul.

***

TOCTOC

-Qui est-là ? demanda Trowa alors que Heero venait de se mettre en veille.

-C'est Quatre.

-Entre.

Le petit blond ouvrit prudemment la porte et entra dans une chambre sombre avec juste une lampe halogène allumée sur le bureau. Il s'approcha avec un plateau garni d'une assiette bien remplie.

-Je t'amène à manger.

-Merci Quatre mais je n'ai pas le temps de manger.

-Mais…

Quatre fit un tour sur lui-même pour observer la pièce. Elle grouillait de câbles de toutes tailles, d'un télévision éventrée, l'écran servant visiblement de relais électrique. Trowa avait ressorti son propre ordinateur portable, sans aucun lien internet ni aucun secteur, ne permettant pas à Heero de pénétrer dans son monde digital. 

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? trembla Quatre, en ayant la désagréable impression que tout ces fils allaient le dévorer vivant.

-C'est peut-être une solution à certains de nos problèmes.

-Trowa… Il faut que tu manges et que tu dormes. Tu as besoin de repos. Heero serait d'accord avec moi.

"Exact, Trowa Quatre a raison. Tu ne pourras rien faire si tu es épuisé. Bonne nuit et encore merci_"

-De rien. répondit Trowa

Trowa éteignit tout et sortit avec Quatre, refermant doucement la porte de la chambre. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans celle qu'ils partageaient. Trowa enleva son pull dévoilant son torse si parfait au petit blond qui entreprit de retirer son gilet. Le français regarda alors au dehors. La lune brillait magnifiquement dans un ciel clair. Quatre s'était décidé à lui avouer son amour depuis que Duo était parti en mission et s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain.

-Où est Duo ? Demanda Trowa sans se retourner.

-Il s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain et pleure depuis qu'il a parlé avec Heero. Il a tellement peur de le perdre… comme tous les autres.

Trowa se tourna, ne comprenant pas la fin de la phrase du petit blond. Il s'étonna intérieurement de voir les prunelles océans de Quatre si proches de lui qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à se baisser pour l'embrasser. La Lune se reflétait avec une beauté des plus envoûtantes dans ces yeux, rendant le garçon encore plus magique qu'il ne l'était déjà. Chacun des deux resta sous le charme de l'autre. Pour Quatre, c'était la peau de Trowa qui l'hypnotisait, si belle sous les reflets de l'astre d'argent. Le petit blond avait pris sa décision.

-Trowa je………

Mais Trowa captait tout juste ses paroles cristallines et si douces à son oreille.

-Depuis ce… ce matin je……

-Hm ?

-Voilà je… je t'aime… murmura l'autre en baissant la tête. 

Un bref instant, pareil à des éternités, passa dans le silence. Deux doigts récupérèrent les perles de Quatre et le visage de Trowa s'abaissa lentement vers un Quatre plein d'espoir. Les lèvres du français s'arrêtèrent à quelques millimètres de celles de l'arabe, se mouvant le plus posément du monde, mimant un baiser irréellement et doux. Leurs yeux étaient mi-clos et leurs bouches se cherchaient dans une danse lente. L'infime distance qui les séparait encore, fut franchie par Quatre et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. Puis sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche du brun et elles se mêlèrent avec délice et douceur, au fur et à mesure que le baiser gagnait en intensité. Trowa prit tendrement Quatre dans ses bras alors que ce dernier enserrait sa taille de ses bras. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment avant que l'un d'eux ne rompe l'instant. Trowa fit lentement glisser sa joue contre celle de son amour et deux mots furent murmurés à l'oreille de l'autre.

-Moi aussi.

Quatre commença alors à pleurer doucement de joie. Trowa se délectait de l'odeur épicée qui émanait du garçon qu'il gardait contre lui. Puis les mains du blond devinrent plus entreprenantes, glissant avec un peu d'appréhension sur les fesses du français qui laissa échapper un soupir. Ils s'écartèrent un peu et Quatre déposa ses lèvres sur le torse offert, tremblantes. Devant le gémissement qu'il en tirait, il sourit un peu et recommença, tout le long de son torse, remontant juste dans son cou. Il commença alors à sucer avec bonheur la peau fine du cou de Trowa. Ce dernier fit sensuellement descendre la chemise rose du blondinet et vint lui caresser le dos, puis plus bas, encore plus bas, passant ses mains sous la ceinture lâche de son futur amant provoquant des gémissements incontrôlés. Quatre se vit alors allongé sur le lit de son compagnon et son pantalon commença à descendre alors qu'une fièvre étrange s'emparait de son corps tout entier et que ses sens étaient en effervescence. Il réagit quasiment sur le moment quand le tissu avait entièrement disparu et défit, pressé, le pantalon de son équipier. Tous deux accélérèrent leurs gestes, conservant tout autant leur douceur et leur tendresse mais leurs lèvres se dévoraient, leurs mains parcouraient la peau de l'autre à la recherche des zones les plus sensibles et les plus réceptrices aux millions de caresses qu'ils désiraient donner et recevoir sur le champ, cherchant un plaisir sans limite. Trowa lâcha les lèvres de Quatre et déposa une série de baisers enflammés sur son torse descendant jusqu'à l'aine et faisant disparaître petit à petit le tissu restant. Quatre agrippa les draps sentant le moment où Trowa allait passer aux choses sérieuses arrivait avec une certaine espérance. Lorsque soudain, un cri des plus horribles et des plus effrayés résonna dans toute la maison tandis que les yeux de l'arabe se voilaient et que tout autour de lui commençait à tourner sous un plaisir soudain et trop fort, brisant le moment.

Le blond et le brun se séparèrent avec regrets et reprirent leurs esprits. Quatre sentit soudain une peur immense l'envahir et une tristesse oppressante prendre le pas sur le désir.

-Duo… murmura-t-il.

Quatre attrapa son peignoir et tous les deux foncèrent vers l'origine du cri. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Duo perdu et en sueur, il s'écroula à genoux sur le seuil de la pièce.

-DUO !!! s'écria le blond, suivi de près par Trowa et Wufei venant de les rejoindre.

Il approcha de son meilleur ami et le prit par le bras pour redresser en position assise, l'américain à quatre pattes au sol.

-Duo, ça va ? Répond bon sang !!!

-Je… j'ai… fait… un cauchemar… bredouilla le natté, les pupilles encore dilatées par la peur.

Il s'effondra dans les bras de Quatre en criant et en pleurant.

-Quatre !! C'était horrible !! Je l'ai vu !! Je l'ai vu disparaître et je pouvais rien faire !! J'e n'ai rien pu faire ! Je le perdais et je restais seul. Puis tout ce noir !!! Tout ce mal qui m'étouffait ! Personne, il n'y avait personne pour m'empêcher de me noyer dans les ténèbres !! Je l'ai laissé tomber !! Je l'ai perdu !!!

-Chut… là… c'est fini… ce n'était qu'un rêve… là… on l'aidera… tu le retrouveras…

-Quatre j'ai peur…… j'ai tellement peur… pleura encore le garçon à la natte, encore sous le contre-coup de son cauchemar. Trowa et Wufei les observaient, debout au milieu du couloir, impuissants devant cette souffrance visible. Celui qui gardait le sourire dans les occasions les plus sombres et les plus dures venait de faire tomber les masques. Si lui craquait, qu'allaient-ils devenir sans deux de leurs amis ? Trowa prit un air déterminé et avança d'un pas. Ils devaient trouver une solution pour apaiser tout cela et peut-être pour ainsi recommencer à vivre normalement, sans l'angoisse que l'autre est disparu à leur réveil…

A suivre…

Que j'aime pas ce chapitre que j'ai commencé y au moins deux semaines et encore moins le lime 3x4x3 parce qu'en plus ils font ça n'importe comment !!! Un coup c'est Quatre ! Un coup c'est Trowa !!! Puis c'est mal écrit !! Le cauchemar de dudule n'est pas décrit et c'est fait exprès mais je voulais rendre son angoisse et sa peur ainsi que sa souffrance, je voulais émouvoir, ben c'est pas encore ça. Voilà le résultat ! J'ai tout cassé avec Dulle désolé mais c'est fait exprès vous verrez. Gros bisous à tous et Reviews please ? *chibi-eyes* 

Tipitina


	9. Révélation

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Source: it's Gundam Wing.

Genre : Comme précédemment, +POV Duo

Disclamer : Oh! Je suis de retour!!! Le grand Maître Jédit et son disciple panamouah sont en pèlerinage au sanctuaire des bishonen en cage. Donc it's Tipitina qui est de retour pour un chapitre 08 bien mieux que le Lime raté de 3x4x3, bon Akasha m'a dit que ça ressemblait plus à un lemon 

(Ak : j'ai dit : un début de lemon ! Parce que c'est évident que s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus, c'aurait été un lemon et pas un lime !) 

Donc c'est à vous de voir de toutes façons ce fic est classé R (=NC-17). Bon ce disclamer est moins drôle à écrire que les autres… donc ben…

G-Boys : ON LUI APPARTIENT PAS MAIS ON EST A BANDAI SUNRISE Etc…

Tip : T_T Oppressée je suis!

Chapitre 08 : Révélation

Je me réveille avec les yeux encore tout collés par mes larmes séchées de la veille. Ce cauchemar me hante. Ce cauchemar où je revois Heero disparaître sous mes yeux, ce cauchemar où je le vois partir sans que je le retienne. Puis alors qu'il n'est plus là pour que je me raccroche à quelque chose d'agréable, remplaçant quelque fois mes cauchemars par des rêves assez… euh… ben… comment vous dire ça sans vous choquer…… Des rêves où je me l'envoie dans les règles de l'art et bien mieux ! Mais ceux que je préfère c'est quand c'est lui qui joue avec moi, avant que je prenne le pouvoir. C'est tellement… bon. Non je ne suis pas un pervers mais ce que je prenais il y a quelque temps que comme un signe de mes hormones trop longtemps ignorées depuis la fin de ma fréquentation des rues, un appel à un certain assouvissement sexuel avec le dieu des glaces que je côtoie, était en fait un vague appel à un peu de tendresse, une sonnette d'alarme pour moi me disant : "Stop, tu l'as peut-être trouvé !". Dans chacune de mes relations, rien a duré parce que je n'étais pas satisfait, ils me donnaient leur amour mais moi je n'arrivais pas à oublier… et puis l'opération météore est arrivée et a fait naviguer mes pensées vers d'autres horizons, jusqu'à ce que je le rencontre lui ! 

Et maintenant, je me retrouve de nouveau seul, Lucia avait raison, il y a quelques années, je ne suis capable que de maudire ceux que je finis par aimer… comme Solo, comme Sœur Helen, ma mère d'adoption, comme le père Maxwell… Solo… Heero est prisonnier d'un virus hybride, nous sommes incapable de faire quoique se soit et en plus de ça je perds les pédales. 

Je refais le même cauchemar, parfois même lorsque je suis éveillé, pris de tremblements incontrôlés et d'une peur qui me noue les entrailles, je ressens encore l'électricité sur ma peau, Heero qui me glisse des mains et son cri qui résonne sans cesse dans mes oreilles._ Duo… AIDE-MOI… Je me lève à contrecœur et m'aperçois que je suis pas tout seul. Quatre est resté avec moi. Je suis blotti dans ses bras comme un enfant apeuré par l'orage et lui s'est endormi en me berçant contre son cœur. Nul doute que je suis le cadet des soucis d'un certain chinois qui ne peut décidément pas m'encadrer et que Trowa est avec Bug-man. _

Tiens il n'est pas mal ce surnom. Je me dégage de l'étreinte de Quatre et l'installe doucement dans mon lit. Il a pas dû beaucoup dormir. Je sors et descends lentement encore dans les résidus de mon cauchemar de la veille vers la cuisine. Wufei boit son café. Oops, juste celui qui va m'envoyer paître. Je me sers une tasse de café, maintenu au chaud et m'assois face à lui. Il lit un livre sans prêter attention à moi : _La perle_ de John Steinbeck. Je ne savais pas que Wufei aimait Steinbeck.

-Tu aimes Steinbeck ?

-Hn ? Fait-il. 

Toujours aussi agréable celui-là.

-Ce que tu lis là. Je lui désigne.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Maxwell ? Grogne-t-il en levant les yeux vers moi. Brrrrrr on dirait qu'il va me bouffer.

-Ben je l'ai lu c'est pour ça. Ce livre m'a vraiment mis mal à l'aise. Je me suis tellement plongé dans cette histoire que j'ai eu l'impression de la voir se dérouler devant mes yeux. T'en es où ?

-Les soldats et la grotte.

-Oh alors désolé de t'avoir interrompu. On pourra en parler si tu veux après.

-Hn. 

Il retourne à ses lectures. C'est vrai que ce livre m'a mis mal à l'aise pourtant moi presque rien ne m'atteint mais là c'était vraiment… indescriptible, pas que j'ai aimé le livre mais c'est raconté de tel façon qu'en fait j'ai tout vu se dérouler devant mes yeux. Tiens Wufei semble réagir au texte. Il referme le livre d'un coup. Je crois qu'il en est au même point qui m'a mis dans tous mes états.

-Coyotito hein ?

-Comment ont-ils pu tuer ce bébé ? C'est abominable. Articule-t-il.

-C'est pas vraiment de leur faute, tu t'imagines un bébé dans un grotte noire en pleine nuit toi ?

-Hn.

Il a l'air plus détendu que quand je suis arrivé.

-Si tu aimes Steinbeck je te conseille _Des souris et des hommes, _j'ai adoré et pourtant celui que tu lis, pas trop, tu vois.

-Merci, j'y penserai.

Il me fait signe de m'approcher.

-Au jardin. Me murmure-t-il.

Apparemment Justice boy ne veut pas que Bug-man nous entende, on se croirait dans un vieux comics comme Spiderman ou d'autres avec des noms pareils ! Je me lève et le suis de loin sur la terrasse.

-A ton avis qu'est-ce que fabriques Trowa depuis tout ce temps, enfermé dans la chambre de Yuy, dans le noir, sans manger et sans boire.

Baf ! Prend-toi ça Maxwell ! Putain !!! Il me surprend là. Il se soucie de Trowa ou de Heero ? That's the question ! Mais à mon avis il s'inquiète pour Perfect computer.

-Je ne sais pas mais ça me plaît pas. Je fais très sérieux.

-Hn moi non plus. Winner dit qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter mais rien qu'à l'évocation de Barton il est devenu aussi rose fuschia que la limousine de Relena.

Alors là ça me fait rire !!! C'est rare que Wufei essaye de faire de l'humour.

-……mieux ?

-J'ai pas entendu ta phrase ! Parle plus fort.

-Ca va mieux? Fait Wuffy avec difficulté.

-Mouais… mais t'es pas obligé de te forcer à le demander si tu t'en fiches.

-…

-Bon on va sortir Trotro de mon ex-chambre ou on fait du tricot ?

-Maxwell… soupire-t-il. T'es vraiment un crétin.

-Oui moi aussi je tiens à toi Feifei.

Il est un peu con de ma réplique. Ben quoi il a pas encore compris que je veux pas lui nuire ? Bon je l'attrape par le poignet et le ramène sur le seuil de la porte.

-Et surtout, paraît naturel en remontant. Heero nous surveille et pour peu qu'il avertisse Troman à l'avance, on est bons pour qu'il nous dise que dalle. Tu montes dans ta chambre. Je te rejoins dans dix minutes après avoir zappé pour pas être suspect et en passant devant ta chambre je frappe et tu me rejoins, pigé?

-T'avais tout prévu Maxwell ? Sourit-il en coin.

-Yes Wuffy.

-C'est Wufei.

-Je t'appellerai par ton prénom correct quand tu m'appelleras par mon prénom. Et je pense que tu le feras pas alors je continuerai jusqu'à ce que…

-Je t'enfonce mon sabre dans les fesses. Me coupe-t-il.

-En gros ? Oui.

-…

-Que la mission Sauvetage de Tro-silencieux[1] commence!

Le plan marche à la perfection. Je frappe discrètement à la porte de Wu et continue d'avancer vers la chambre de mon coéquipier. WuWu me suis à quelques pas et je laisse pas le temps à Trowa de venir ouvrir que je défonce gentiment la porte, le surprenant au plus haut point et pourtant c'est rare ! Il sursaute et nous nous dressons devant lui assez menaçants je dois dire.

-Trowa… je crois que tu…. Je tente de dire pour lui faire lâcher l'ordi mais je ne peux que m'arrêter devant le spectacle qui se déroule devant nos yeux.

OH-MY-GOD! Y a des câbles partout !! Ça pend de tous les cotés !! Ils vont nous bouffer !!! 

Wufei fait apparemment la même constatation que moi ! 

Tro est dans le noir. Mais comment fait-il pour bosser dans ces conditions !! Je m'approche de lui, plaque ma main au mur à coté de sa tête et je sais quel est mon regard, Shinigami s'apprête à sortir si je n'ai pas d'explications d'ici trois secondes. 

-Qu'est-ce que… commence Trowa légèrement déboussolé par notre irruption et notre comportement

-Vite ! Je coupe alors que Wufei s'approche pour m'arrêter au cas où… mais je ne lui ferai rien… juste lui montrer que je peux être très préoccupant quand je veux.

-J'essaye de trouver une solution à notre problème. Explique-t-il.

-Pouvons-nous te venir en aide ? Je lui demande, Non bien sûr que non, j'aurai dû m'en douter. J'enchaîne

-Barton, on aurait dû être mis au courant. Réplique Fei, visiblement pas content lui non plus.

-Pour que vous me mettiez en accusation comme maintenant alors que je fais exactement ce qu'Heero m'a demandé ? nous répondit-il.

Il a pas tort. 

-Heero ! Sors de là on veut savoir. Je fais sachant très bien que mon bug-man nous espionne.

L'écran s'allume et les caractères apparaissent.

"Laissez-le faire ce que je lui ai demandé et laissez-moi recharger les batteries du portable_"

-Non. Nous sommes pour une fois d'accord sur le sujet avec Wunny, nous voulons de plus amples explications sur « la solution »

"Vous allez me faire le plaisir de le LACHER ! Et de dire tout ce que vous nous cachez vous aussi tout de suite, qui nous met en danger et qui vous fait agir de la sorte! Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus qu'un ordinateur que je ne peux pas vous mettre une balle entre les deux yeux !_"

Il me fait mal cet enculé ! Je ne lui dirais pas ! Je ne lui dirai pas ! Il ne le mérite pas. Aucun de nous ne régit. Wufei fixe l'écran et moi je tiens encore Trowa en mon pouvoir.

-Tu ne mérites même pas que je te le dise Heero. Je fais méprisant comme je ne l'ai jamais été et je suis sûr que mon regard le traduit à la perfection.

"Et toi tu crois que ton attitude vaut ne serait-ce qu'on s'y intéresse. Trowa fait ça à ma demande pour que je retrouve un minimum de moyens. Il n'est là que pour m'aider alors qu'il pourrait très bien rejoindre Quatre et me laisser là ! Alors fais-moi une faveur et calme-toi ! Redevient le Duo d'avant !_"

Qu'est-ce qu'il me demande ?! De me calmer alors que je suis au bord du suicide ?!

Je libère Trowa de mon emprise et m'écarte. Il a peut-être pas tort mais il y a des manières de le dire.

-Excuse-moi de vouloir t'aider ! Excuse-nous de vouloir te sortir de là ! Mais vu que tu ne comprends pas dans quelle situation tes amis se trouvent sans toi, je vais chercher de mon côté. Trowa ! Comment débranche-t-on les caméras et les micros?

"DUO !_"proteste l'amour de ma vie.

-Comment ?!je hurle.

Je ne suis pas bien. Je recommence. Je m'étais pourtant promis de ne plus faire ça.

-Enlève ton miroir et neutralise l'émetteur placé sous ton bureau. Me répond Trowa.

-Merci man. Wufei je ne sais pas ce que tu fais, mais en dernier recours j'aurai besoin d'aide.

-Je t'aiderai Maxwell.

Nous sortons tous les deux de la pièce. Il faut que je parte de cette maison, que je me vide la tête, que je prenne l'air. Il faut que j'aille aussi faire du shopping et puis que je coupe le contact avec ma pile électrique préférée. Je m'apprête à sortir quand Wufei m'arrête.

-Tu as peut-être été trop loin cette fois avec Heero. Il s'inquiète pour toi.

-Ouais comme les Tenardier se souciaient de Cosette. 

-Tu es un aveugle. Me fait Wufei presque méprisant et affligé.

-C'est ce que tu crois Wu.

-Si l'on doit travailler ensemble sache une chose. Nous sommes effectivement des rivaux.

-Et à quel niveau?je lui demande.

Pour une fois qu'il me parle de ce qu'il cache.

-Au niveau de Yuy. Je mettrais notre rivalité de côté le temps de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider.

Mais…qu'est-ce que… au niveau d'Heero

-Wu…ça veut dire que….toi aussi tu… ?

Il me libère mais j'ai du mal à croire ce qu'il vient de me laisser penser !

Wufei, notre grognon international, monsieur je ne tiens à personne est amoureux de mon Hee-chan !!?? Mais alors ce qu'il m'a dit l'autre soir…

A suivre…

Et voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Même si cela là n'est pas mon préféré je me devais de le peaufiner pour la suite. Voilà. Review please ?

  


* * *

[1] Bouhouh j'ai honte T_T.


	10. Une lumière au bout du tunnel

Titre: Cybervirus

Auteur: Tipitina

Source: Non c'est bien du Gundam Wing

Genre: Comme d'habitude + OOC de Trowa, méchant OOC et aussi de Duo…je crois.

Disclamer: Bandai a engagé des mercenaires pour libérer les personnages de Gundam que j'ai en ma possession…mais juste le temps du fic. Mais ils ne me retrouveront pas!!!! @ + Et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 09: Une lumière au bout du tunnel.

Après cette troublante révélation de la part de  Wufei, Duo sortit de la planque avec un besoin urgent de respirer un autre air. Il déambulait dans les rues de la ville sans grand but. Les ombres des rues les plus étroites s'écartaient sur son passage, comme si elles étaient terrifiées par l'adolescent. Il continuait son chemin sans les prendre en compte, marchant droit devant lui, le regard fixe et le visage inexpressif, alors que les souvenirs d'un lointain passé ressurgissaient du très fond de son mémoire. Lorsque soudain, le natté s'arrêta brusquement devant une boutique assez spécialisée. Il entra et dix minutes plus tard il en ressortit avec un sac à dos en cuir noir assez chargé. Ses petites emplettes étranges terminées, il soupira. 

Il ne voulait décidément pas rentrer dans cette maison où l'homme de sa vie ne se souciait guère plus de ses compagnons de chair et d'os. Mais il n'avait pas le choix : Si il voulait retrouver son Heero et pouvoir enfin lui dire ses quatre vérités, il devait rentrer. L'espoir se faisait rare ces derniers temps et la perspective d'une vie ou ne serait-ce que d'un moment heureux avec le pilote du Wing était encore plus loin qu'avant l'accident du laboratoire. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils donc pas terminer cette guerre et avoir une vie, enfin ? Bien que peu motivé pour un nouvel affrontement avec le PC insensible, il décida tout de même de rejoindre leur cachette. 

A peine fut-il entré que Quatre courut à sa rencontre.

-Duo ! Ou étais-tu on s'est fait du souci et 

Mais Duo le dépassa sans lui dire un mot et monta directement dans sa chambre, poursuivi par le petit blond continuant de babiller. Il s'approcha du bureau et arracha avec violence le micro qui s'y trouvait. Il partit directement dans sa salle de bain et enleva le miroir. Il ne fit rien, ni un sourire, ni une mine colérique, rien juste un visage impassible qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Il posa son sac à terre et approcha sa main de la caméra, masquant l'image au réceptionneur et la retira, puis l'éteignit.

-Duo mais parle-moi !! Tu me fais peur ![1] s'écria Quatre. Eh puis qu'est-ce que tu fais et c'est quoi ce sac ?

-Mon moyen pour aider l'autre abruti insensible. Lâcha Duo.

-Duo…Je sais ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…Il…ne voulait pas dire ça.

-Quatre comment peux-tu ressentir les sentiments de ce virus informatique en puissance ?

-Arrête. C'est le désespoir qui te pousse à dire ça.

-et alors ?

-Duo je sais que tu as mal. Il souffre aussi je t'assure. Calme-toi et essaye de réfléchir un peu à ce que tu pourrais réellement faire pour l'aider.

Il était trois heures du matin dans la planque des G-boys lorsqu'un cri se fit attendre. Pas très fort le cri mais très jovial. Bien sûr trois d'entre eux sortirent comme des furies de leur chambre, prouvant à tout le monde qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Duo avait les yeux un peu rouges et Wufei les cheveux en pétard mais aucun d'eux n'en fit la remarque. Quatre, encore un peu dans le cirage de son pseudo réveil se dirigea donc, suivi des deux autres vers la chambre de Heero, l'endroit d'où provenait le cri de son amant puisqu'il ne restait plus que lui capable de crier dans cette chambre. Ils entrèrent ensemble, l'arme au poing pour voir Trowa, totalement épuisé, arborant un petit rictus satisfait de lui-même.

-Trowa que se passe-t-il ?

-Je suis trop fort. Répondit l'intéressé avec un grand sourire fier de lui-même.

-Super ! Heero est un ordi, Trowa parle et nous découvrons tous qu'il est le fils caché de Narcisse. Soupira Duo.

« Il a trouvé une solution pour parer au problème d'actions externes_ »

-En français please. reprit l'américain.

-J'ai trouvé un moyen pour qu'Heero reprenne les commandes de Wing sans nous le foutre en l'air.

Trois paires d'yeux s'écarquillèrent alors à la limite du possible.

-Barton je crois qu'il faut vraiment que tu dormes. Souffla Wufei prêt à repartir dans son lit pour ne pas dormir.

« C'est exact. Parce que dès demain nous partons en mission_ »

-Goddam FUCK !!![2]

« La ferme Duo. Nous partons demain 2h30 G.M.T pour Saint Jean de Luze pour y pirater tout le système informatique de France contenu dans une seule base_ »

-Quel est le rapport avec ta capacité à piloter Wing ?demanda Quatre.

« Le problème de cette base est qu'elle fait partie également du plus grand arsenal d'Europe. La protection y est maximal et les barrières informatiques des plus élaborés. J'ai donc besoin de vous prêter main forte à l'extérieur tout en piratant tout de l'intérieur_ »

-On est pas des incapables ! On est aussi pilotes nous !!Arrête un peu de ne compter que sur toi et fais nous un minimum confiance !!!S'offusqua le Shinigami.

« J'ai confiance en vos compétences mais si J ne voit pas rapidement le Wing à l'œuvre, il va se douter de quelque chose et je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire de moi dans cet état. Je suis peut-être une entité informatico-électrique mais je suis aussi beaucoup plus vulnérable qu'avant aux assauts extérieurs. Je vais juste vous aider à mieux vous en sortir, puis vous me couvrirez_ »

Personne ne dit mot.

« Satisfait, 02 ? »

-Au-delà des mots !lança Duo, amer et furieux contre le nom que le japonais venait d'employer. Il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, Shinigami de sortie et la rage proche de l'explosion.

-PAUVRE ABRUTI QUE TU ES HEERO YUY !!!!!!! hurla-t-il du couloir avant de disparaître dans sa chambre pour se jeter sur son lit et y pleurer. De nouveau.

Le lendemain, après une cure de sommeil d'une journée pour tous, Trowa installa une sorte de relais informatique dans le cockpit du Wing Zero et sortit du champ d'action du Mecha. Il s'écarta et observa la machine avec un sourire tendre, digne d'un père qui voit les premiers pas de son fils. Quatre était déjà dans son cockpit non fermé et Wufei également lorsque le natté leur fit l'honneur de monter sur le seuil du sien, juste à temps pour voir les premiers mouvements de Wing encore plus adroit qu'avant. 

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette vue avant de prendre enfin sa place. Il sourit encore mais lorsqu'Heero entra en contact avec lui pour les derniers détails de la mission, l'écran était noir et les instructions s'écrivaient en vert et là l'américain se rembrunit immédiatement. Ce n'était pas redevenu comme avant. Heero n'était en chair et en os, il n'était pas là pour le frapper de ses propres mains. Le cauchemar n'était fini. Il ravala sa rage et la ferait exploser lorsqu'il faudrait faire sortir en même temps que Shinigami.

Encore une fois, leur mission était accomplie. Grâce à Heero et à ses nouvelles facultés, ce fut presque un jeu d'enfant ! 

***

Dans le bureau de Treize Kushrenada en Suisse, un des officiers entra en catastrophe.

-Votre Excellence voici le rapport concernant la base récemment détruite par les pilotes de gundam.

Treize releva la tête et parcourut la rapport de plus en plus sérieusement et de plus en plus coléreux. Le général se redressa et adressa un méchant regard et un visage emprunt de sérieux à ce sous-officier.

-Appelez-moi l'unité scientifique du projet RX.

***

Duo resta un moment en suspens sur le seuil de la planque. Mais lorsque Wufei lui fit signe de rentrer avec un regard où était imprégné une certaine requête, il se décida enfin à pénétrer dans cet antre de souffrance depuis quelques temps. Mas le chinois avait raison, ils devaient terminer ce qu'ils avaient commencé la veille et rien qu'à cette idée il se réjouit.

A suivre…

Alors que font Duo et Wufei enfermés dans la chambre de Maxwell ?

Qu'adviendra-t-il de Heero ?

Quel est ce fameux projet RX ? 

Qu'est-ce que Treize a-t-il découvert sur ces quelques lignes ?

Tant de questions qui trouveront peut-être leur réponse dans le prochain épisode de Cybervirus.

Merci à Naw_el, Hathor, Cora, DarkMimi, chtite Elfie et toutes les autres y compris Calliope et Aura sans qui ce fic traînerait dans les grandes longueurs déjà que… Le prochain chapitre sera pour la semaine prochiane ou la semaine d'après. Je serais plus rapide. Le meilleur va arriver !! enfin je ne sais pas si c'est le meilleur mais moi c'est le passage que je préfère dans le fic. 

Kiss and review please ?

=^_^=

Tip'

  


* * *

[1] N'est-ce pas Ak ? N'est-ce pas Calliope ? Je vous jure que c'est flippant quand vous ne dites rien !!^_^.

[2] N'est-ce pas Ak ?^_^


	11. Le guerrier à l'épée de lumière

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur :Tipitina.

Genre : Comme d'hab mais peut-être un peu plus décontracté celui là.

Source : Gundam Wing.

Disclamer : Ben ouais encore un ! Faut bien le continuer ce fic enfin. J'ai pris beaucoup de retard dessus alors je me motive pour l'avancer. Encore un truc commencé en bac blanc. Et voilà le résultat. Pas à moi.

NOTES : CA Y EST !!!!!!! On a notre site !!!!!!!!!!!! Je vous donne l'adresse donc, il y aura dessus tous nos fics en priorité avant d'être publiés sur ffnet, les fanarts de shalimar et d'akasha les plus beaux et un peu des miens !!! Allez y faire un tour et n'hésitez pas à nous mailez pour vos avis^^. Donc :

ARCHIVES : 

Duo se décida enfin à rentrer dans sa chambre occupée par le chinois. Il referma lentement la porte derrière lui, coupant ainsi le contact avec Yuy l'espion voyeur, avec comme dernière vision un duo attrapant wufei par la main. Heero ordonna plus ou moins violement, selon les points de vue, à Trowa d'aller récupérer ce manque de sommeil accumulé depuis le début de la semaine. Le français accepta l'ordre avec la plus grande joie et souhaita la bonne nuit à son camarade prisonnier du monde virtuel. Quatre marcha en tirant son amant par la main vers leur chambre. Il poussa Trowa qui somnolait sur le lit et l'y déshabilla lentement.  
  
-Quatre…  
-Chut il faut que tu dormes. Ne te méprend pas je veux juste que tu te reposes.  
-Mais Quatre !protesta le châtain à la mèche.  
  


Le petit blond s'installa au creux des bras de son aîné en lui souriant tendrement, en commençant à lui caresser doucement les bras.  
  


-Qu'est-ce que tu as Quatre ?  
-Heero…Ca lui fait mal de voir Duo comme ça.  
-Et ça fait mal à Duo de voir Heero comme ça avec lui ! Souffla le français.  
-Trowa ! S'indigna le blond.  
-Ecoute moi, ils sont grands non ?  
-Oui mais…si tu avais senti cet accès de jalousie lorsque Duo a pris la main de Wufei avant d'entrer…C'était si violent…murmura Quatre.  
-Je sais.  
  


BAM !!!Fut le bruit qui les coupa dans leur discussion.  
  


-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?s'enquit l'arabe.  
  


Les deux amants coururent dans le couloir pour voir un Duo hilare avec les cheveux en live sortir la tête de sa chambre.  
  


-C'est rien les gars, on vient juste de péter mon deuxième lit à force.  
  


Quatre et Trowa, bien qu'éberlués, ne dirent mot et retournèrent dans leur chambre.  
  


-Ouf ! Sauvé !soupira le natté en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
-Maxwell, arrêtes un peu et viens terminer ce que nous avons commencé.  
-Oui Wuffynours !sourit Duo.  
-Tu crois que Yuy a entendu. Demanda le chinois dans un murmure.  
-Bien sûr, tu oublies que c'est le soldat iceberg parfait.  
-Tant mieux. Sourit Wufei.  
-Allez on y retourne ! Nous en étions où ? Sur la bonne voie n'est-ce pas ?  
-Hn.  
  
***  
  
Au petit matin, alors que Quatre était debout depuis des heures, personne ne semblait d'attaque pour le rejoindre. Tant et si bien, qu'à midi, Wufei descendit enfin, encore tout endormi et débraillé. Le blondinet lui fit un sourire radieux et lui tendit une bonne tasse de café bien noir.  
  
-Bien dormi Wufei ?  
-Pour ce que j'ai dormi.  
  


Tilt ! Et un écran qui s'allume, un !  
  


-Où est Duo ?  
-Au lit, épuisé. Lui non plus il n'a pas eu le loisir de dormir cette nuit.  
-O_O !!Fut l'expression de Quatre.  
  
[QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE HISTOIRE ?!_] demanda Heero sur l'écran du visiophone de la cuisine.  
  
-Ca ne te regarde pas Yuy. Lâcha froidement Wufei.  
  


Quatre fut alors pris d'un malaise assez fort qui l'obligea à s'appuyer sur la table de la cuisine.  
  


-Winner ça va ?  
-NON ! Ca va pas !? Répondit violement le blond.  
-…o_o.  
-Excuse-moi. On peut aller dehors, j'ai besoin d'air.  
-oui bien sûr.  
  


Wufei supporta le petit blond jusqu'à la terrasse et l'installa délicatement sur un transat.  
  


-C'est tes barrières ? Tu n'es pas raisonnable de les baisser ainsi.  
-Non elles sont levées, le plus possible d'ailleurs.  
-?  
-Je ne peux pas empêcher ces sentiments de me bousculer.  
-Si c'est moi je suis sincèrement désolé.  
-Non ce n'est pas toi.  
-Qui alors ? Yuy ? S'enquit le chinois.  
-Hn. Il y a une telle souffrance muette qui émane de lui, tellement de rage, de jalousie, de tristesse aussi.  
-Alors j'avais raison…sourit tristement Wufei.  
- ??  
-Yuy aime réellement Duo. Fit-il la gorge un peu nouée.  
-Nous le savions déjà qu'il tenait à Duo mais pas   
-A ce point. Coupa le chinois. Mon plan a fonctionné alors.  
-Quel plan ?demanda le blond.  
-Celui de faire croire que Duo et moi sommes amants.  
-Vous ne l'êtes pas ?  
-Winner, j'aime Heero et je me prend la tête avec cette sale bête qu'est Maxwell alors franchement tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait pu ?  
-Oui pardon.  
-Pas grave. Il va juste falloir que je règle ça avec Yuy. Maxwell est tellement obnubilé par son projet et sa colère qu'il ne voit pas Yuy et sa souffrance. Il ne le mérite pas et moi non plus d'ailleurs.  
-Wufei, si tu savais comme je suis désolé.  
-Tu n'as pas à l'être.  
  


Quatre attira le chinois à lui pour le prendre dans ses bras comme pour le consoler. Wufei se raidit instantanément avant de se détendre totalement dans les bras doux de l'arabe et lui rendit l'étreinte.  
  


-Il faut que je monte réveiller Maxwell. On a encore du pain sur la planche. Dit le pilote du Shenlong en s'écartant.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez là haut ?  
-Maxwell a dit « Secret Défense », pour le cas où rien ne se passe.  
-Dans ce cas, je demanderais à l'Etat Major. Sourit le blondinet.  
-Ouais vaut mieux.  
  


05 lui sourit aussi et commença à rejoindre la cuisine.  
  


-Wufei, s'il y a quoique se soit, je serai toujours là pour toi d'accord ?  
-Merci Quatre.  
  


Et il disparut. Après avoir garni un plateau de victuailles pour deux, le chinois fit route vers la chambre de Duo, mais se savant surveiller attentivement il s'arrêta devant la porte.  
  


-Yuy, arrêtes ton cirque et envoies ton rapport à J ou bosser sur le système zero.  
Puis il s'engouffra dans la pièce.  
  
[Ce qu'il peut m'énerver là !!!!_]  
  
-Tu dis ça Heero mais t'es juste jaloux et tout le monde sait très bien que tu adores te mesurer à Wufei. Fit Files\Fichiers communs occupé devant le pc du japonais et donc n'ayant pas rater la phrase inscrite.  
  
[La ferme Trowa !_]  
  
-Tu vois.  
  
[T'as pas un amant à sauter toi au lieu de me les briser ?_]  
  
-J'aimerai bien que Duo vois ton côté je-me-fous-de-l'entraînement-comme-de-mon-premier-flingue-et-peu-faire-autre-chose-que-le-perfect-soldier.  
  
[Même pas en rêve !_]  
  
Le français lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'accepter la proposition si gentiment donnée par l'ordi et quitta la chambre de Bugs-man. Décidément ce Heero était insaisissable pour bien des gens mais en aucun cas pour un Trowa-je-ferai-parler-un-mur-et-le-soldat-parfait-en-état-de-faiblesse-congelé-dans-la-glace-sibérienne. Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée et alla directement embrasser son amant.  
  
***  
  
Le reste de la journée fut calme…bon d'accord morne……OK ! À chier ! Quatre et Trowa s'envoyaient en l'air dans leur chambre et Duo et Wufei étaient enfermés dans celle du natté. Un drôle de silence régnait dans la planque entrecouper de « QUAAAAAAAATRREEEE !!! »Et de « PLUS FORT !! » mais aussi de « La ferme y en a qui vaudrait se concentrer ici !!!! »Version maxwellienne. Tellement silencieux qu'Heero s'amusait à « chanter » en même temps qu'il scannait Wing : « Because I am tout seul. Il n'y a personne besiiiiiiide me. Il n'y a personne who riiiiiiides me… »  
  


Bref un vrai moment de paradis. Le soir arriva enfin et deux flèches à moitié nues firent une brève apparition pour récupérer de quoi becter.  
  
[ET MOI DANS L'HISTOIRE ON M'OUBLIE !!!!!!_]  
  
C'était si bien quelque part de ne pas être vu ni entendu par autrui car vous êtes bloqués dans un ordi qui écrit vos paroles enfermé dans une grande chambre vide et noire car vous pouvez vous lâcher sans risques d'être découvert.  
  


Dans la chambre de Duo, Wufei dormait à poings fermés après avoir terminé la commande express de mister Duo. Le chinois ronflait depuis plus de trois heures, bavant sur l'oreiller, poing à hauteur du nez. Quant à l'autre locataire de la chambre, il était collé à son écran. Il tapait à une vitesse hallucinante, presque aussi vite qu'Heero, sur le clavier d'un ordinateur customisé et boosté par son revendeur préféré qui lui avait même filé un sac en cuir pour la peine, vu les tunes qu'il mettait dans sa boutique il pouvait bien lui faire ce cadeau. Lorsque d'un coup, les yeux améthyste s'illuminèrent au petit son émit par l'ordi et le message venant d'apparaître. Le natté attrapa alors sans douceur aucune le boulot du chinois que ce dernier gardait dans la main et le connecta à son PC next generation. Un sourire de dément vint alors orner ses traits. Il prit un faux air mauvais alors que wufei ouvrait un œil et partit à grand pas vers la chambre des amants bruyants. Il pénétra dans la chambre brusquement entre deux orgasmes de Trowa.  
  


-Je vois rien ! Je veux pas voir !!!fit duo en se plaquant une main sur les yeux.  
-DDDDUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!fut le cri indigné des amants.  
-Troman the key please. Demanda l'américain.  
  


Trowa eut un bref moment de flottement avant de glisser quelque chose à l'oreille du natté.  
  


-Thanks you man !!! Ah au fait, fit-il avant de sortir totalement, vous pétez pas trop le cul à la tâche ça peut être utile des fois.  
-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Shinigami claqua la porte et repartit dans la sienne et pianota sur son clavier comme un forcené.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, un cri retentit dans la maison entière alertant les amants comme l'ordi et le chinois.  
  


-YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!  
  


Duo fonça directement dans la chambre d'Heero qui s'alluma brusquement et se jeta sur l'ordi, le retournant et branchant le circuit imprimé de Wufei, programmé par Maxwell sur le port USB du pc et pianota une minute sur le clavier ne tenant aucunement compte des protestations muettes d'Heero sur l'écran. Lorsqu'il eut fini, l'écran s'éteignit brusquement.   
  


-DUO !!! Mais qu'est-ce t'a fait crétin de base !!!!!!!!!!  
-Patiente. Dit calmement le natté qui fixait l'écran noir avec tendresse.

Soudain, de la neige apparut progressivement sur l'écran, puis se brouilla et se clarifia pour faire apparaître un magnifique paysage, presque magique dessus. Une cascade d'un bleu resplendissant, une verdure luxuriante, d'un vert flamboyant, un saule pleureur sur la droite et un buisson florissant à gauche. Un vrai paysage de conte, peut-être enchanté ou habité par des elfes. Mais au centre brillait une lumière blanche, pure, et aveuglante. Un forme emplumé apparut, courbé sur elle même et se releva en un jeune homme bien fait, la peau blanche et lumineuse, des cheveux blond un peu en bataille, des yeux vert d'eau, vêtu d'une tunique blanche et lumineuse, brodée d'argent, une épée de lumière, travaillé dans un métal clair comme du platine sur la ceinture et deux grandes ailes blanches, immaculées, rayonnantes. Son regard était mauvais et sur un tel visage cela ne le rendait que plus beau à cet instant.  
  
[Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Duo ?_] fit une drôle de voix provenant de l'ordi, stupéfiant les autres.  
  
-Les gars dites bonjour à Raphaël ou devrais dire Heero ? Sourit le natté face à l'écran.  
  
  
A suivre…

Je sais je sais ce chapitre est zarbe mais j'avais besoin de décompresser un peu.

Alors alors alors c'était comment ?!! L'es vachement long ce chapitre comparé aux autres je trouve. Il va de soi que Raphaël est à moi. Mais bon.

Qu'est-ce que Duo a fait au PC hanté par Heero ?

Qui est réellement Raphaël ?

Que va-t-il se passer pour les G-boys maintenant que Heero ne peut plus se cacher d'eux ?

Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapitre de Cybervirus !!

Malgré ma débilité désormais irréversible, ai-je le droit de demander : Reviews, please ?

Tipitina.


	12. L'empereur revient

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre :Yaoi, de plus en plus noir et surtout OOçisation.

Source : Gundam Wing

Archives : 

Disclamer : Kikou ! Devinez où je suis ? Non pas d'idées ? En Bac de philo ! Eh oui le vrai ! Le devoir d'une ficeuse et son esprit tordu ressurgissent même en plein exam. On est le 12/06/03, j'avais fini mon brouillon au bout de 25 minutes. Je sais que c'est pas bien mais vous savez quoi ? ben je peux pas m'en empêcher, PLUS FORT QUE MOI !! Je suis en panne sur Cybervirus, « in a slump » comme dirait Shuichi(Gravitation), alors faut bien que j'avance. Bref, ils ne sont pas à moi, même si j'adore mon Dulle des prochains chapitres, Lucie m'appartient mais bon ce n'est qu'une maigre consolation. Bisous et Bonne lecture. 

Notes : Je remercie Law pour avoir faire un inventaire de mes fics en les lisant et en me les commentant un par un, c'est vraiment trop sympa surtout que tu n'étais pas obligé, je remercie également Aura de son soutien sanas qui je ne ferais pas grand-chose ^^ et Naw_el pour avoir eu le courage d'accepter de devenir ma béta-lectrice. Merci les filles !!! 

Bonne lecture à tous!

Notes 2: changement de mise en page ! […_]c'est Heero qui « cause »

//…//c'est le flash-back

Et  les pensées de duo sont en italique.

Chapitre 11 : L'empereur revient.

Rien 

Pas même une expression. Pas de surprise, pas de gratitude, pas même une ombre de sourire ne serait qu'un sourire affligé.

Rien.

Et c'était cela qui le rendait furieux.

Il n'y avait que du mépris et de la colère.

//Les gars voici Raphaël ou devrais-je dire Heero ?

Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?_

-Je t'ai juste donné une vie un peu plus décente. Sourit-il//

Rien et il s'en sentait blessé. Juste cette blessure. Dans son intérieur et non le froid ambiant ni le sang qui coulait de cette éraflure à la joue.

//Imbécile !_

-Pardon ? Avait-il demandé.

Maintenant je vais être repérable par fréquence électronique !_

-Non je

Tu as juste fait ça pour toi !?-

-Mais non ! Heero, je

Tu voulais te déculpabiliser !! Tu as juste pitié !!_coupa Heero

-Je

Ce n'est pas pour moi ! Tu veux juste te donner bonne conscience !!_le recoupa l'ordinateur.

-C'EST FAUX ! ARRETE !! Avait-il crié avant de fuir la planque.//

Pourquoi ?

C'était vrai quelque part. Il ne supportait plus cette situation…ni l'absence de Heero. Non il ne la supportait plus cette sensation. Celle de l'électricité qui glissait sur lui, lui échappant, celle de l'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir su le retenir…celle de s'être fait rejeté quelque part. 

Si c'est ça qu'il veut !! Je peux m'en sortir sans lui ! Ils ne savent pas de quoi je suis capable !!! Heero tu vas voir à quel point je peux être Shinigami !! Oh oui…Tu vas voir !

Duo s'arrêta soudain dans sa course folle, au beau milieu de la rue, dans la pénombre des réverbères qu'il endommageait sur sa route. Ses cheveux s'étaient échappés de sa tresse, sa frange tombant devant son regard dur, froid et sombre le rendant terrifiant et dangereux. Il se redressa et fixa son regard devenu presque noir devant lui.

-L'empereur est de retour.

A cet instant, toutes les ombres et les créatures des ténèbres qui le guettaient affamés, s'écartèrent avec la peur au ventre, se prosternèrent avant de s'enfuir devant celui qui se dressait impérieux au milieu de la nuit. Il saisit une pierre et la fit sauter dans sa main.

-Oui…Je suis de retour. 

La dernière source de lumière rendit alors les armes face à l'attaque en traître du jeune homme. Tout ce qui résonna ce soir-là furent ses mots et les bruits de pas calmes s'éloignant vers les quartiers risqués de la colonie.

***

La jeune voyante referma son livre calmement. Elle se leva et alla éteindre les bougies du loft sauf celles de l'autel dédié à la mémoire de Solo. Effectuant une dernière prière à celui qui fut autrefois son guide et son protecteur, Lucie se dirigea vers la douzaine d'enfants endormis, jonchant anarchiquement le sol recouvert d'étoffes. Elle sourit tendrement et recouvrit le plus petit bambin d'environ trois de son vieux plaid rouge.

Mais soudain de grands et violents coups à la porte alertèrent les résidant illégaux de l'entrepôt. Les enfants se ruèrent sur la jeune tzigane tandis que les trois plus vieux, âgés respectivement de 10, 11 et 12 ans formaient un mur devant leur maman et leurs petits frères et sœurs adoptif.

La porte de métal céda, s'écrasant au sol avec violence, effrayant les habitants. 

Dans l'embrasure de la porte se tenait un jeune homme aux long cheveux châtains, tout de noir vêtu, tête baissée et poings crispés. Le silence dura quelques secondes quand brusquement ce dernier ne fixe son regard dur sur l'assistance terrifiée.

-T…Toi ?! bredouilla Lucie à voix basse.

Le jeune homme s'avança alors avec hâte et colère vers elle, bousculant sans aucune douceur le barrage d'enfants, repoussant les petits accrochés à la jeune fille. Il la saisit brutalement par le cou et la plaqua avec la même violence contre le mur du fond, créant un courant d'air tel qu'il fit vaciller les flammes de l'autel qui se trouvait sur leur flanc gauche.

Il vissa son regard dans celui de la jeune fille qui commençait à souffrir du manque d'air assez sérieusement. Il attrapa de son autre main avec une dextérité et une rapidité surnaturelle le collier de l'autel et le fit se balancer devant les yeux de Lucie.

-Où?! fit-il doucement d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au refus.

-Arg…se plaignit-elle de la prise forte autour de sa gorge.

Les enfants se ruèrent sur le jeune intrus en criant.

-HORS DE MA VUE !!!hurla-t-il en repoussant les enfants avec force.

Il reporta son attention vers la fille.

-Je répète : OU ?!

La jeune fille secoua négativement la tête.

-Ne m'obliges pas à te le faire cracher. Grinça-t-il menaçant, en glissant sa main libre sur l'intérieur des cuisses de la jeune fille terrorisée.

Elle frissonna de peur et de dégoût lorsqu'elle sentit la main et le métal du collier remonter sur sa peau toujours plus haut et désigna avec hâte et difficulté l'horloge qui trônait au-dessus de la porte.

Il la lâcha immédiatement, la laissant pitoyablement tomber au sol, se recroquevillant sur elle-même en pleurant et se dirigea vers la montre. Elle haletait, hoquetait entre ses sanglots, la peur la rongeant de l'intérieur. Immédiatement les enfants se précipitèrent vers elle et tentèrent vainement de la calmer.

-Pou…pour…pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle.

-C'est pas tes affaires ! répondit-il rudement. Sache juste que Shinigami reprends son territoire. Puis il disparut, laissant des enfants perdus, morts d'inquiétude et de peur, une jeune fille tremblant encore de cette rencontre nocturne, un autel de prière saccagé et une horloge désossée.

***

-Heero !! Je ne te comprends pas !! s'exclama Quatre.

…_ La personne sur l'écran regardait ses mains bouger avec une expression neutre sur son visage d'ange.

-Heero ?! Tu l'aimes non ?! Alors pourquoi tu agis comme ça ?!

Quatre…_ le personne qui devait maintenant leur apparaître comme Heero se retourna vers eux. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il m'a donné une apparence et une voix ?_

-Pour t'aider ! répondit immédiatement Quatre.

Je reformule : Pourquoi, s'il était capable de faire ça, ne m'a-t-il pas redonné MON apparence et MA voix ou quelque chose d'approchant ?_

Quatre se tut. Il ne savait plus quoi répondre face à un tel argument. Heero avait marqué un beau point et le blond ne pouvait pas répliquer.

-Peut-être parce qu'il n'y arrive pas. Interrompit Wufei.

De la surprise ou plutôt de l'incompréhension  passa sur le visage de l'inconnu qui se tenait à la place de leur ami sur l'ordinateur.

-Wufei ? demanda Trowa

-Si tu l'avais vu s'épuiser pour essayer d'arriver à ce résultat peut-être que tu comprendrais qu'il n'en a peut-être pas les capacités.

Ou peut-être tout simplement qu'il voudrait que je sois ça._ reprit l'ange 

-Peut-être en effet. Mais tu es presque aussi, si ce n'est plus, bête et plus aveugle que lui alors je prendrais mon hypothèse comme la seule valable sachant que j'étais avec tout le temps. Termina Wufei en s'en allant.

Merci Wufei_

Le chinois s'arrêta.

-Sache une chose. Je serai toujours là mais si tu continues à te comporter ainsi, lui ne le sera pas.

-Je crois même que nous commençons à perdre notre Duo. Surenchérit Quatre avec une main sur son cœur.

DINGDONG

-J'y vais. Fit Trowa.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il chercha un long moment qui pouvait avoir sonner lorsque son regard émeraude tomba sur le gosse qui leur avait ouvert chez la voyante quelques jours plus tôt et qui portait un joli bleu sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce que… Comment tu… ? s'embrouilla Trowa.

-Je veux juste vous prévenir. Méfiez-vous de lui. Méfiez-vous de Sans-nom. L'empereur est revenu.

Puis le gamin partit en courant.

Le français se retourna vers ses deux compagnons et vers Heero qui squattait allégrement le visiophone de l'entrée avec un air légèrement ahuri et interdit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? demanda le français

-A ta place je ne laisserais pas la porte grande ouverte Tro-man.

Tous sursautèrent à l'entente de cette voix connue mais si froide et si austère. Ils se retournèrent instantanément pour voir comme un éclair dans la nuit noire mais ce devait être une ampoule de réverbère grillée. Et simultanément, dans l'embrasure de la porte apparut Duo, appuyé contre le montant, le regard dur et noir. Il rentra et passa lentement devant ses camarades.

-Ca pourrait être dangereux. Fit-il avant de disparaître dans sa chambre avec une ébauche de sourire inquiétant

Tous les autres restèrent un instant figés de cette soudaine apparition avant que Heero ne brise le silence.

Le gosse a raison. Il faut le surveiller _

//L'empereur est de retour//

A suivre…

Fini le 4 aout 2003

Tip :J'adore ce Dulle !!!!!J'adore cette ambiance !! j'adore les scènes telles que je les ai dans la tête ! Même si c'est mal rendu dans ma tête ca rend trop bien !! pourquoi j'arrive pas à le rendre à l'écrit hein ?

Quatre : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Tip : Je l'ai fait revenir c'est tout *auréole qui apparaît au dessus de la tête*

Duo : Tu as eu raison. *sourire diabolique*

Tro, Quat et Wufei : Gloups !

Tip : L'es bien hein ?

Tro, Quat et Wu : Fais peur lui !

Tip : Heero qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

Heero : *BAVE* Non faut pas ! Duo=méchant ect..*BAVE*

Tip : Ruindes !c (alors c'est de la phonétique pour ceux qui connaissent j'imite K dans gravitation lorsqu'il fait son V avec les doigts.) *forme le V d e la victoire*

Duo : *se passe la langue sur les lèvres* A table !

Tip : AH NON ! Ce sera pour plus tard la dégustation vieux !! Pour le moment ton Heero c'est toujours un ordi !!

Duo : Je vais trucider OZ !!!

Review please ? S'il vous plaît *chibi eye*

=^_^=

Bisous 

Tip'


	13. Lil' Pleasure

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina 

Genre : yaoi, Angst, fiction, nouvelles aptitudes humainement possible et de l'OOC en prévision pour tous les chapitres qui vont venir, Lime voir lemon tout dépend de la façon de le voir et surtout de jusqu'où j'irai^^ (j'aime bien le lemon mais c'est pas possible anatomiquement parlant si on a la même définition que moi du lemon.), réalité futuriste.

Source : Gundam Wing

Archives : 

Disclamer : Je hais ma mère pour m'avoir réveillée ce matin !! Je faisais un rêve super qui pourrait être mon prochain fic et elle me réveille au moment où je commençais juste à entrevoir la suite !!! Bon ok il était 11h30 mais quand même. Je tiens à dire également merci à Calliope pour me pousser à continuer ce fic. Que ferais-je sans toi my friend !! J'ai pas l'inspi c'est pas ma faute pourtant Dieu sait que je l'aime ce fic.

Ils ne sont pas à moi-même si j'adore Dulle comme ça mais par contre le beau gars qui arrive m'appartient !^^ (lui aussi je l'aime mais il est à moi !!!!!) 

A l'attention des lecteurs (si lecteurs, il y a encore) : Les updates de mes fics sur FFnet se font de plus en plus rares, je sais. Par contre, les avant-premières de mes fics sont publiés sur le site que je tiens avec Akasha. Pour ce qui est de la suite de mes fics je vous renvoie à ma bio.^^ bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 : Lil' Pleasure

Il était encore tard ce soir-là et tous les soirs depuis près d'une semaine, Duo avait joué la fille de l'air. Une semaine plus tôt après son retour étrange le soir de l'orage il avait demandé expressément aux professeurs de les muter sur Terre pour une raison encore indéterminée. Heero avait bien essayé de pirater les fichiers informatiques des professeurs sans résultat, à croire que les professeurs n'aient pas demandé plus de justifications que cela, et c'était là tout ce qui ennuyait le japonais.

Plus que cette soudaine escapade sur la planète bleue, le comportement même de l'américain les intriguait tous. Plus de clown, plus de sales coups ni de réflexions, aucune idiotie rien. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre d'un peu plus distant. Il était froid, méprisant même hautain, comme si il avait changé du jour au lendemain. Repoussant même Quatre qu'il avait pour meilleur ami et ne se préoccupant guère plus des autres et même de Heero, toujours prisonnier de ce monde d'algorithmes, il ne participait plus à la vie du groupe, faisant même cavalier seul lors de la dernière mission, achevée depuis même pas quatre heures.

La mission avait été d'un succès à faire peur. Tous étaient d'accord pour dire qu'elle était trop simple. Quand quelque chose est trop facile à obtenir tout paraît immédiatement louche n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien tel était le cas. Une cinquantaine de mobil dolls : Gérable surtout pour quatre pilotes de gundam surentraînés. Un réseau informatique un peu trop archaïque au goût de l'élément qui l'avait infiltré et des plans peu garni en informations. Bref quelque chose de mauvais se tramait là-dessous. Mais Duo n'avait rien dit. Il était descendu de son gundam pour faire le grand nettoyage dans la base à la recherche d'un dossier apparemment important, dossier que les autres n'étaient pas censés apercevoir. Ils en étaient ressortis en vie, un sourire terrifiant étirant ses traits, du sang qui n'était pas le sien souillant dossier et vêtements. Personne n'avait posé de questions mais maintenant qu'il avait encore disparu, tous se torturaient l'esprit pour essayer de comprendre.

***

-Colonel Treize les résultats du laboratoire informatique de Milwaukee.

-Merci.

L'homme à l'allure princière parcourut les lignes, de plus en plus préoccupé. Le lieutenant qui avait apporté le dossier attendait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu cette soudaine promotion alors qu'il était homme de sciences, assistant de recherche attaché au projet RX surtout pour faire le messager en transmettant un dossier en quinze jours de nouvelle affectation.

-Lieutenant Aizawa, avez-vous consultez les résultats que j'ai fait transmettre à votre bureau ?

-Non votre Excellence, ils ne me sont pas encore parvenus. Répondit l'homme.

-Eh bien vous qui êtes le seul membre encore vivant et sain d'esprit du projet RX vous serez heureux d'apprendre que votre Xénon a fonctionné.

-Pardon ?! S'étonna l'homme.

-C'est bien cela n'est-ce pas ? Le Reset Xénon pour être précis. Ce virus que vous deviez concevoir. Le seul prototype hybride que vous ayez fabriqué a été testé. Fit le colonel de plus en plus furieux.

-Je…je ne comprends pas…bredouilla l'homme.

-Il semblerait que l'ennemi ait affecté par mégarde lors de l'anéantissement de la base qui vous servez de laboratoire de recherches.

-Comment…ce…nous n'avons…ce.

-L'ennemi possède le Xénon…et s'en sert à la perfection contre NOUS !!

-Colonel je vous jure que…ce n'est pas NOTRE prototype Excellence…

-J'attends vos explications………IMMEDIATES !!

***

Il marchait depuis des heures dans les rues de Berlin, la grande métropole. Depuis les années AC et la chute de la suprématie américaine1[12], l'émergence européenne et japonaise avait été spectaculaire. Les grandes capitales avaient gagné une nouvelle vie et étaient à peu de choses près devenues des clones de NY avec leurs beaux quartiers, leur « Times square » mais  aussi avec leurs bas-fonds peu fréquentables, idéale pour les dealers et autres joyeusetés du genre. Toute la communauté jeune et branché se retrouvaient dans le quartier des « Crazy sons », une bande de sept frères totalement déjantés qui avaient régné en maître sur tous les quartiers chauds des sept plus grandes capitales mondiales : Tokyo, Paris, New Delhi, Canberra, Lagos, La Paz et enfin Berlin.2[12] 

Ce soir-là, c'était le Shinigami qui déambulait dans ces rues. Pour ne pas déroger à sa nouvelle habitude, tout le monde le fuyait, s'écartait sur son passage. Puis il sourit et d'un coup plus personne ne le vit, comme s'il avait fusionné avec les ombres et glissait le long de la lumière. 

Un instant d'inattention du vigil derrière une porte lourde et métallique après deux coups bien sec et celle-ci se referma violement laissant le vigil dehors. Une sorte de ville souterraine se profilait devant lui, plutôt une communauté étrange. Des sortes de capsules à taille humaine recouvraient les murs. Certaines, la plupart d'ailleurs, étaient illuminées, bleu ciel. Dedans, des hommes comme des femmes s'étalaient avec de drôles d'expressions et semblaient parler ou crier même mais la force de la musique de la grande salle était à son maximum et il n'entendait pas. Il marcha solennellement droit au milieu du couloir jusque là où les lumière s'éteignaient.

-Mad max! Te voici de retour en ta demeure? Fit une voix calme et légèrement grave à ses cotés.

Dans l'ombre, appuyé contre le mur, un jeune homme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze attendait dans une position assez lascive. Il sortit de l'obscurité et fit face à l'américain tout de noir et de cuir vêtu portant également une pèlerine3[12] noire qui lui dissimulait la tête dans l'ombre du vêtement. Son vis-à-vis faisait la taille qu'il avait supposée, de longs cheveux noirs aux longues pointes teintées de rouges coulaient sur ses épaules un bandana rouge sang entourant son front et le dégageant des longues mèches. Il avait deux yeux fins et bien dessinés d'un gris foncé presque anthracite. Il portait une chemise bleu gris ouverte sur ses clavicules et sur sa peau laiteuse avec un pantalon de cuir noir.

-Shut up Campbell !!!

-Tu es venu chez moi pour m'insulter ? Se rembrunit l'homme. Et puis j'ai un prénom j'te signale et c'est Solo.

-Solo est mort depuis que tu as tué Jess après ton Bad Trip alors tu fermes ta gueule et tu m'amènes dans mon bureau immédiatement avant que je m'énerve et tu sais de quoi je suis capable lorsqu'on m'énerve !lança Duo en faisant voler sa capuche révélant un regard améthyste brûlant de colère.

-Tu viens reprendre tes positions ici ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça. Siffla Duo 

-Suis-moi. 

***

[Ca avance ?_]

-Je fais ce que je peux. L'EXQ n'est pas au point tu ne pourras pas faire beaucoup de choses avec je te préviens. Il n'y a que la base pour bouger et rien d'autre. Pour le firefly c'est un peu plus compliqué j'aurais besoin d'ADN.

[Je t'aurais ça_]

-Bien.

[Dernière chose puis tu rejoins ton amant, je voudrais que tu me conçoive un émetteur pas plus gros qu'une petite pierre précieuse comme celle que Duo a sur sa croix et qui me permettrais de suivre quelqu'un_]

-No problem. Sourit Trowa.

[Tu essayes de remplacer Duo en anglais ?_]

-Faut bien sinon personne ne fait rien.

[Allez va voir Quatre. Bonne nuit et merci_]

-Hn. Oyasumi Heero.

***

Duo pénétra à la suite de l'autre dans un bureau lugubre sans fenêtre. Une grosse machine au centre de la pièce trônait comme un fauteuil de dentiste avec un casque fin, comme un ruban rigide de verre opaque noir et des câbles de tous les cotés. 

Les néons s'allumèrent et, à coté de la chaise customisée, il y avait une petite table de chirurgien avec des tas d'instruments mais surtout des seringues pleines d'un liquide orangeâtre. Un peu de poussière partout comme si personne n'était entré dans la pièce depuis des mois.

-On a dû déménager plusieurs fois en six ans. Vérifie les réglages si tu comptes l'utiliser.

-Je suis là uniquement pour ça. Lâcha froidement Duo.

Le natté fendit presque l'air en enlevant sa cape pour la poser sur un crochet du mur. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil et reprit ses marques dans son appareil. Campbell sourit sadiquement.

-Alors ? Frustré ?

-Ta gueule. Ce n'est pas moi qui passe 6 jours trois-quarts sur 7 shooté à mort à plus reconnaître un éléphant d'une souris. Répliqua l'américain.

-Va falloir que tu te calmes Max parce que j'ai arrêté. Ca fait trois ans.

-Tant mieux pour toi. Maintenant tire-toi je n'ai pas envie de voir ta tronche pendant que je serais branché ça pourrait me couper.

Campbell rumina sa colère un moment avant de sortir. Duo saisit une seringue et se fit un bref garrot avant de s'injecter le mélange, l'aiguille préalablement stérilisée. Il brancha le casque et le posa sur sa tête, recouvrant son regard de la vitre noire.

Il commanda la connexion et là tout s'embrouilla. Il se sentit tomber du haut d'un immeuble de cinquante étages, comme s'il était parti, loin de son corps tout en le gardant, comme s'il volait. Il dut refermer les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il était dans sa chambre, celle qu'il partageait avec Heero avant l'accident sauf qu'elle était étonnamment claire. 

Il avança et se retourna soudain pour faire face à Heero, le vrai, celui avec les yeux bleu profond comme l'océan et les cheveux en bataille comme jamais. Ce dernier n'était pour une fois pas froid au contraire, il avança lui aussi en souriant. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude et Duo le voyait, plutôt il ne voyait plus que lui. Heero s'approcha et caressa du bout des doigts l'épaule laiteuse de Duo.

Puis il s'approcha plus. Posant ses mains sur les hanches de Duo, il les fit descendre et monter distraitement mais avec une certaine sensualité sur les courbes de l'américain. Heero sourit de plus belle quand Duo gémit distinctement. Le pantalon était ouvert et descendait peu à peu  sur les fines et longues jambes du natté. Ce dernier gémissait, les yeux fermés, son visage exprimant tout le plaisir qu'il prenait à cet acte. La veste s'ouvrit d'un coup comme si on l'avait arraché et les doigts d'Heero allèrent jouer avec la langue du pilote de Deathscythe qui se prit si bien au jeu qu'il laissa échapper des soupirs par instant.

Les doigts du japonais quittèrent la bouche si gourmande pour venir se perdre par devant dans le boxer, le faisant lentement descendre. De son autre main, le soldat parfait vint jouer avec les tétons déjà durs de plaisir mais il abandonna vite ce jeu-là pour passer directement au cœur de l'action. Il fit courir sensuellement ses doigts sur le ventre plat pour venir titiller l'extrémité du sexe dressé de son partenaire qui hoqueta sous le coup lâchement porté et Heero l'allongea sur le premier lit qu'il trouva sur son passage.

Mais alors que les mouvements autour de son sexe et de ses testicules s'intensifiaient, Duo cria ouvertement lorsque deux doigts le pénétrèrent. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent immédiatement, laissant perler deux larmes tant l'instant était fort. Il cria encore lorsque le troisième entra à la suite des autres et commencèrent à le caresser de l'intérieur.

Heero intensifia ses attentions sur le membre turgide du natté qui avait du mal à se contenir. Et les doigts qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir bougèrent. Il hurla de plus en plus, c'était trop pour lui ! Tout pour lui, rien que pour lui comme s'il était le seul à exister à cet instant. Et lorsque Heero appuya bien précisément sur le point sensible à l'intérieur de son amant et simultanément sur le sexe frémissant du Shinigami, ce fut l'explosion et Duo se répandit en hurlant le nom du japonais avant de retomber vidé sur le lit, haletant. Heero lui sourit tendrement avant que le noir le plus total ne se fasse.

Duo ouvrit instantanément les yeux pour se retrouver plus très vêtu, une main sortant tout juste d'un endroit qu'il ne pensait pas aller visité seul et l'autre souillé par sa semence. Les larmes et le cri de rage remontant, il se força au calme et reprit un peu ses esprits. Saisissant le torchon propre que Campbell avait amené pour faire la poussière, il s'essuya les mains. Il se rhabilla et fut prit d'un mal au crâne de plus en plus fort.

Le plus dur était de redescendre. 

Duo inspira puis, laissant des larmes couler sans son accord, il ajusta ses frusques et enfila sa pèlerine, dissimulant ainsi son visage à tous. Il se dirigea vers la porte en vacillant, puis reprit son équilibre. Il sortit de la pièce comme il était entré avec rage et détermination et toujours cette aura de prédateur autour de lui, un prédateur blessé mais un prédateur tout de même. 

Il passa devant Solo avec hâte sans même lui adresser un regard.

-Ne t'avise pas de disparaître avant que je te le dise sinon ça pourrait te coûter plus cher que la dernière fois. Grogna Duo en repartant.

-Compris.

Et le natté disparut parmi les ombres.

***

Solo retourna dans le bureau qui avait été abandonné lorsque l'américain avait disparu du jour au lendemain. Il alluma les néons regardant les traces du passage de celui qui autrefois avait été son protégé puis retourna dans le sien. Beaucoup moins équipé, comptant un bureau rempli de paperasse et d'échantillon de toutes sortes, d'un lit et surtout d'une grande glace. 

Il ouvrit en grand sa chemise et contempla alors la marque du dernier passage du Shinigami. Passant les doigts sur les cicatrices infligées il soupira. Pour la Mort de Jess, une autre de ses protégés, qu'il avait tué de sang froid lors d'un bad trip plus sérieux que tous les autres, il avait été marqué d'un X fait au canif sur le torse et, la plus douloureuse, d'une estafilade qui parcourait sa gorge, celle qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie, celle qui avait tué Solo pour faire naître Campbell.

Il referma sa chemise et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quelque soit la chose qui avait « contrarié » Duo, elle avait conduit l'empereur à la résurrection, ce que tout le monde des ténèbres redoutait. Quelque soit cette chose, elle avait peut-être fait débuté un nouveau règne de Shinigami sur le monde d'en bas. [1]

***

Duo rentra dans la maison endormie et se fit aussi silencieux et discret qu'une bise en été. Mais rien n'échappe à un perfect soldier branché sur tous les moniteurs et toutes les caméras de la maison. Apercevant juste une silhouette du natté, le japonais fit un arrêt sur image et put entrevoir le regard de Duo. Inquiet même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, Heero put aisément décrypté ce regard : Shinigami mais derrière, il y vu cette tristesse sans fond qui hantait Duo de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, surtout depuis sa contamination.

[Il va falloir accélérer la date de livraison, Trowa_]

TBC

Le 21 juillet 2003

[1] Je tiens à préciser que ce fic est réalité, futuriste mais réel donc le monde d'en bas ou le monde des ténèbres n'est pas celui de l'au-delà ni celui de l'enfer. C'est celui du monde de la nuit et toutes autres joyeusetés décrites.

Fière de moi un chapitre en une soirée et sans interruption. Alors Lime ou lemon ? Bon d'accord j'aurais dû préciser que c'était un 2X2 mais bon c'est bien plus drôle comme ça. ^^ HEY !!! Me tuez pas vous aurez un presque lime dans quelque chapitre et un lemon après !!!!! Pour celles et ceux qui voudraient le savoir ce fic est un 2x1 en principe malgré le « trip » de Dulle. Je me suis presque décidé à inclure le lemon dans le fic et pas en vignette. Je suis désolée si la pseudo-masturbation de Duo ne plaît pas mais je n'avais pas le choix. Cette scène est écrite depuis prêt de sept mois. C'est juste la rédaction qui laissait à désirer. J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience même si c'est pour me dire soit que c'était nul soit que c'était dégueulasse ou bien d'autre chose. Thanks !

Review please !!

=^_^=

Tip' (qui se demande vraiment comment elle peut écrire des trucs pareils.-_- )

  


* * *

1[12] Je me base sur une analyse que nous avons effectué avec Akasha sur la série il y a environ six mois, L2, colonie américaine et la plus pauvre et la plus sale des colonies existantes, nous avons donc supposé que dans le futur des années AC les Etats-unis ont perdu leur statut de superpuissance pour être mise au rang d'ex puissance en déclin. Merci Akasha de cette analyse. Donc ne voyez ici aucune allusion aux divers évènements actuels et aucune « rancœur » envers les Etats-Unis. Thanks !

2[12] Pour les capitales les plus importantes de l'époque comptez une par continent environ. Canberra=Australie, New Delhi=Inde, La Paz=Bolivie, les autres c'est facile. Je les ai pris au hasard parce que j'aime bien ces villes. 

Voilà.

3[12]Cape avec une capuche.


	14. Filature

Titre : Cybervirus

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : Yaoi, angst, OOC, fiction

Source : Gundam Wing

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. 12/12/04 j'ai effacé la première version du disclamer qui date de plus d'un an. Je pensais vraiment pas uploadé ce fic avant la réouverture de lune rouge mais bon je fais un effort pour les gentils lecteurs qui continuent malgré tout à me lire (je savais pas qu'ils y en avaient encore.)

Notes : Merci surtout à OnarLuca, je mets la suite en grande partie pour toi (tellement sous le choc que tu m'ais dit que tu venais de me Relire que je m'y suis mise direct pour le chapitre suivant). Voilà, j'ai avancé la suite et je mets le 13 en guise de cadeau de fin d'année pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaira. Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ça me motivera encore plus vite ;p. Bisous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 : Filature

Cette fois, la mission n'était pas comme les quelques dernières. Elle était dure et très risquée. Bien que d'une importance capitale, le danger ne résidait pas entièrement en elle. De plus en plus souvent, Duo était absent. Revenant toujours avant le matin, l'américain était épuisé aussi bien moralement que physiquement mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'y aller, pas même ses coéquipiers. Bien mal leur en prit la dernière fois qu'ils avaient tenté de le retenir.

Mais en ce jour de mission, tout dérapait. Duo avait été assigné à la tâche habituelle d'extermination de MD en plein air avec Wufei et Quatre. Le Wing, prenant également part au combat, Trowa était chargé de le couvrir lorsque Heero changeait de terminal pour directement pirater les fichiers demandés.

Wufei se trouvait actuellement en grande difficulté et le mot était faible. Altron à moitié HS et le bras cassé, il ne pouvait certes plus faire grand-chose à part encaisser les coups si durement portés à la cuirasse de son appareil. Trowa avait bien essayé de le sortir de cette mouise sans succès, récoltant pour lui-même des plus amples problèmes.

Duo ne se battait plus comme avant. Etrangement et dangereusement lent et inattentif, il ne faisait attention à rien, causant ainsi de gros dégâts à son appareil et chez ceux qui tentaient de l'aider tels que Wufei et Trowa.

La bataille faisait rage et plus rien n'allait. Heero avait énormément de mal à craquer l'encodage si inhabituellement complexe du réseau tout juste découvert. Trowa s'était définitivement écarté du reste de l'équipe pour essayer tant bien que mal de mater les trente MD collés à son gundam.

Mais à l'instant où tous se croyaient sortis d'affaires, une seconde se précipita sur Deathscythe qui ne bougea presque pas et sur Wufei, à la limite de l'explosion. _C'est la fin pour moi_. Pensa le chinois.

-WUFEIII !!!!S'écria Quatre en se précipitant pour embrocher les quelques dizaines de Mobils qui s'apprêtaient à terminer le chinois.

-Quatre !!S'exclama l'héritier du clan des dragons.

-Envole-toi le temps que je les retienne.

-Ils vont t'avoir Winner ! Dégage. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir, moi je ne peux plus rien faire.

-Hors de questions !!Je préfère mourir plutôt que de te voir exploser !!

Le chinois ne put réagir après une telle phrase. Mais plus rien n'allait. Duo se laissait fusiller, incapable de toucher une seule armure, à croire qu'on l'avait remplacé par une tortue aveugle et muette, Trowa tentait de survivre au milieu de la tôle informatisée qui l'entourait et Quatre défendait ardemment un Wufei complètement hors service.

« 01 à tous ! Repli immédiat !! »

-01 non !

« REPLI IMMEDIAT !!!! RETOUR AU POINT ALPHA !! »

-Ryokai !

Quatre soutint comme il put Shenlong et tous les deux enclenchèrent leur système aveuglant pour mieux fuir. Trowa explosa un dernier MD avant de faire la même chose et de rejoindre son amant et le chinois en vol.

-01 !!! 02 ne suit pas !! Je répète 02 n'est pas avec nous !! S'énerva Quatre.

Ryokai je m'en occupe.

Les yeux de Wing se mirent instantanément à briller pour montrer qu'il était prêt à se battre. L'appareil décolla à toute vitesse et se rua dans la bataille qui continuait malgré l'absence des trois autres pilotes. Combat bien inégal étant donné que l'un des partis se battait comme un endormi.

Le Wing Zero fonça et attrapa le bras du Deathscythe pour passer devant lui et embrochait les ennemis qui menaçaient son équipier. Il laissa le gundam des ténèbres sur le coté et s'occupa de dégager le terrain, suffisamment pour leur permettre de fuir. Il saisit d'autorité l'appareil noir et s'éclipsa avec son précieux fardeau vers leur plaque pour une bonne explication et une grande séance de soins intensifs.

Ils rentrèrent donc tous vivants, non pas sans quelques dégâts majeurs ou mineurs. Quatre avait échappé aux grandes blessures grâce à la solidité de la cuirasse du Sandrock, la plus résistantes de toutes. Trowa n'avait que de légères égratignures, ou des hématomes. C'est donc avec une très grande attention qu'ils s'occupèrent de Wufei plus gravement atteint. Le chinois avait quelques côtes bien amochées et une commotion cérébrale à ne pas négliger.

Duo avait été abandonné. Personne ne lui en voulait vraiment mais personne ne put l'approcher. Il était sorti de son gundam à la vitesse de l'éclair, ce qui rendait paradoxal le combat et le retour à la planque. Il avait émigré dans sa chambre et personne ne comptait aller le déranger.

Une fois que Wufei fut soigné et allongé sur le divan du salon, la porte de l'étage claqua. Duo descendit en trombes, vêtu comme le matin. Il saisit d'autorité sa pèlerine noire mais fut stopper dans sa course vers l'extérieur par Heero sur l'écran de l'interphone.

« On peut savoir où tu vas comme ça grinça l'ange sur l'écran »

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Répliqua Duo en enfilant sa pèlerine.

« Ca me regardes tu as compromis la mission, mis des vies en danger et la tienne en premier ! continua-t-il assez durement »

-Je ne savais pas que tu t'en faisais pour nous. Va te faire foutre je fais ce que je veux !! Lâcha l'américain méchamment avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que lui arrive !!??? S'écria Wufei.

« Trowa, tu pourrais terminer ce que je t'ai demandé d'ici ce soir ? »

-J'y vais tout de suite.

« Merci beaucoup »

Et Heero disparut de la place. Trowa se leva du canapé où il s'était affalé aux cotés de Quatre et de Wufei.

-Trowa ?

-Cas d'urgence. Dit le français en embrassant le petit blond. Prends soin de Wufei.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit l'arabe.

-Wufei laisse-toi soigner. Contra le brun à la mèche.

-Barton ! L'arrêta le chinois.

-Hn ?

-Merci.

-De rien. A tout à l'heure.

Le français sortit, laissant les deux jeunes garçons dans un silence de plomb. Ils fixèrent la petite table basse du salon qui se sentait harassé par des regards trop insistants. Quatre et Wufei se retournèrent en même temps l'un vers l'autre. Wufei gardait son flegme naturel et son expression habituelle tandis que Quatre lui sourit calmement.

-Winner pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu meures. Répondit le blondinet.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça.

-Tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre Wufei, tu sais. Sourit l'arabe.

Si Wufei avait été debout, il serait tombé par terre. Personne ne lui avait jamais tenu tête de cette façon. Si calmement, si posément. Même Meiran s'énervait lorsqu'elle le contrait. Heero lui avait fait part de ses objections aussi mais pas avec ce sourire. Presque comme une provocation.

-Et puis j'agis comme je le sens. Tu as faim ? reprit Quatre.

-euh…

-Il faut que tu manges. Je vais préparer du potage.

Le petit blond disparut dans la cuisine, laissant Wufei complètement surpris.

-Et puis Trowa ne m'aurais rien pardonné si je t'avais laissé faire…murmura-t-il.

-Hn ? S'alerta Wufei.

Quatre revint au salon et s'installa dans le canapé, posant le plateau sur la petite table basse. Il tendit le bol fumant au chinois et s'installa confortablement, observant de tout son saoul, l'héritier de clan disparu de L-5. Wufei se sentait bizarre et étrangement mal à l'aise.

-Quatre, tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

-Pas spécialement. Mais toi il faut que tu ailles parler à Heero si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui me tracasse. Termina le blond avec un grand sourire.

-Heero que vas-tu faire de cette petite babiole ?

« Mettre un terme à tout cela » fit l'ange sur l'écran avec un visage emprunt de colère et de détermination

-Je vois.

« Et l'autre ? »

-L'EXQ ne fonctionne pas bien. Je n'arrive pas à bien équilibrer le tout. Je ne te garantis pas une grande autonomie. Tu devrais avoir un rendu optimal sur une très petite distance et surtout en un minimum de temps.

« Ça suffira »

-Pour le projet Firefly, il avance bien, il devrait être opérationnel très bientôt.

« Parfait »

-Je te laisse à tes occupations.

« Pourrais-tu, avant de partir, connecter l'exosquelette au terminal ? »

-Bien sûr.

Trowa s'approcha alors du fond de la pièce, dans le coin le plus sombre. Là se dressait, une forme étrange : Un squelette aux os surdéveloppés qui rendait la créature totalement irréelle. Le métal était d'un gris sombre presque noir et d'une résistance à toute épreuve, un alliage de gundamium et de kevlar. Mais ce qui paraissait le plus étrange c'était les yeux. Indiscernables et lisses, faisant corps avec le reste du crâne, on ne les remarquaient presque pas, même lorsqu'on n'y passait les doigts juste une petite séparation entre le plexiglas et le métal.

-Oyasumi Heero.

« Oyasumi Trowa »

Vers 3h00 du matin ce soir-là, les capteurs à l'entrée de la maison réveillèrent. Heero focalisa alors toutes ces caméras et micros sur le trajet de l'ombre qui glissait le long de ses comparses. Le souffle était haletant, irrégulier, fatigué, presque malade. Le visage autrefois angélique et joyeux était emprunt de souffrance, d'épuisement, de tristesse mais paradoxalement d'une certaine dureté et rage sous-jacente.

Heero ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait chez Duo mais c'en était trop. Il allait y mettre un terme. Il fit un arrêt sur image lorsque Duo vérifia que personne ne l'avait vu ni entendu. Ses traits étaient tirés et des lourdes cernes s'affichaient sur sa peau pâle.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'écran de l'ordinateur devint noir et d'un coup les yeux de l'exosquelette brillèrent d'une lumière verte comme les yeux d'un gundam. Les bras de métal déconnectèrent les câbles qui le retenaient prisonnier. Il fit quelques mouvements pour prendre ses marques et il saisit le petit émetteur et sortit de la chambre dans un silence surprenant.

Trowa avait vraiment réussi des prouesses avec ce projet. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de l'américain et entra très discrètement. Il s'approcha de la table de nuit où il était sûr de trouver l'objet de ses recherches : la croix que Duo ne laissait jamais. C'est avec une grande précision et dextérité qu'il la saisit, retirant le petit grenat du centre et y plaça une pierre presque similaire mais avec un drôle d'éclat opaque et argenté.

Un mouvement en provenance du lit détourna la créature de métal vers le dormeur.

Le squelette s'approcha et passa tout doucement ses doigts au bout pointu dans les mèches libres de l'américain endormi. Ne ressentant aucun contact le robot se résigna et sortit non sans un dernier regard vers le dormeur. Il regagna sa chambre avant qu'il ne s'écroule à terre. Utilisant les dernières ressources d'énergie qu'il lui restait, il réussit du bout de son index à atteindre un fil électrique dénudé légèrement et les yeux s'éteignirent en faveur de l'écran du laptop qui s'illumina sur l'ange, dans son paysage féerique, plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit cybernétique.

Il semblait à bout de forces. Il s'appuya contre un arbre, visage levé vers le ciel artificiel de son récent environnement.

C'était moins une

Une fois le souffle fictif de l'hologramme calmé, il ferma les yeux et regarda sa main, celle que le squelette avait glissé dans les mèches châtains du dormeur.

« Duo »

La journée du lendemain fut bizarre. Pour tout le monde. Quatre et Trowa s'occupèrent des gundam et ne virent en aucun cas le temps passé. Wufei, lui, fut cloué dans sa chambre par les deux amants. Heero passa sa journée à scanner les environs et surtout à améliorer les algorithmes nécessaires au projet Firefly. Pour Duo, ce fut une journée atrocement longue. Mais à la nuit tombée, l'américain sortit aussi vif que l'éclair.

« Trowa, je te laisse l'emprunte ADN sur le bureau moi j'y vais »

Heero enclencha le système émetteur qu'il avait mis la veille sur la croix du natté. Il suivit le signal à travers le réseau électrique, de lampes en lampes, de câbles en câbles. Il détecta le signal de l'émetteur dans une petite salle du quartier des « Crazy Sons ». Heero avait déjà entendu parlé de ces quartiers. Mais que faisait Duo dans ce genre de quartiers ?

Duo répétait inlassablement la même rengaine. Il pénétrait dans Lil' pleasure et s'installait dans son modulateur avec hâte. Tel un junky en manque, il saisit fébrilement la seringue et s'injecta le liquide légèrement bleuté avant d'enclencher la connexion.

Si seulement je pouvais rester à tout jamais dans ce monde, songea-t-il

Mais à peine fut-il arrivé qu'il se retrouvait seul. Encore. Toujours seul. Il chercha autour de lui. La connexion ne pouvait être défectueuse, il l'avait vérifié en arrivant. Son organisme assimilait très bien le mélange, il se sentait au bord de la plénitude totale.

Puis soudain, dans le jardin nocturne, Duo put voir une silhouette se rapprocher de lui. Son sourire grandissait tandis que la personne qu'il attendait se dévoiler mais hélas lorsque son vis-à-vis se mit à la lumière, il y découvrit quelqu'un d'autre. Au lieu de deux yeux cobalt autrefois remplis de glace qui fondaient en sa présence, ce furent de billes vertes qui apparurent et les cheveux bruns furent remplacés par de fins fils d'un blond presque blanc ou argent et une peau blanche qui se profilèrent devant lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là toi !? Dégage Raph c'est pas toi que je veux voir ! S'énerva l'américain.

-Duo! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ici? Fit la voix de l'ange.

-Heero?! C'est vraiment toi?!Paniqua le natté.

-Ben ouais tu t'attendais à quoi? reprit l'emplumé au visage fermé.

-Euh rien…

-Duo qu'est-ce que tu fai ici? répéta Heero.

-Je……Ca te regarde pas alors vire!!! Eh puis comment tu as su où j'étais. S'emporta l'américain.

-J'ai mes sources. Rentre immédiatement!! Trowa a un nouveau truc à nous soumettre.

-Laisse-moi! Je veux rester ici!!!S'écria Duo.

-Et moi je ne te laisserai pas! T'as intérêt à te bouger sinon

-Sinon quoi? T'es même plus humain. Lança méchamment Duo

L'ange Raphaël, nouvelle apparence d'un Heero disparu, s'approcha et saisit Duo par les épaules pour le plaquer contre un mur, le serrant très fort pour lui faire mal.

-AIE mais arrête!! Se plaignit Duo sous la, poigne de fer de son ex coéquipier.

-Ici c'est mon monde. Tu es dans mon monde numérique!! Rentre. Il faut qu'on parle! Ordonna Heero.

-Pars devant. Grinça Duo piqué au vif.

L'américain se débrancha et se leva mais s'écroula au sol. Pleurant encore, Duo se releva péniblement avant de reprendre le chemin de la planque avec un vide grandissant au fond de lui.

Duo s'engouffra dans la petite maison de campagne qu'ils habitaient à la sortie de la ville et entendit beaucoup de bruit en provenance du salon. Des discussions visiblement bien animées d'exclamations ou de refus bien marqués s'échangeaient dans la pièce commune.

Shinigami entra dans la salle et tout cessa. Quatre le regarda avec la main au cœur et la tristesse dans les yeux. Wufei l'observa de haut comme à son habitude et Trowa ne dit rien. Heero apparut sur le moniteur du salon et hocha la tête en direction du français.

-J'ai une bonne nouvelle… dit le pilote d'Heavyarms à destination de ses trois compagnons de chair et d'os.

A suivre…

Voilà encore un chapitre de fini.

Je trouve la fin un peu bâclée et ça m'ennuie. Mais bon je n'avais plus l'inspiration sur la fin. J'avais plus réfléchi sur la mission parce que je ne l'avais pas prévue mais elle était indispensable tandis que j'avais une ébauche de dialogue pour la fin. Bref je vais arrêter là mon blabla et vous suppliez de me laisser vos commentaires : Review, please ? chibi eyes

12/12/04 : voilà le chapitre, la suite viendra dès que j'aurai finis le seize, il me faut des chapitres d'avance sinon je continuerai jamais. Promis j'essaye de faire des efforts. Mais Les petits mots me motivent d'autant plus ;)

P.S : Désolé pour les fautes mais Hathor étant coupé du monde sans ordi je n'ai pas pu lui demander de me béta. D'avance pardon je ne vois pas tout.

Tipitina


	15. Fusion

_Cybervirus_  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : Angst, action, violence, vulagrité, un zest de yaoi quelque part si on cherche bien --°  
Source: Gundam Wing  
Disclamer: Tip' ze return. Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, SOLO MINE ! Je l'aime lui. 

Notes : J'ai toujours plus ou moins de difficulté à continuer cette fic mais elle SERA finie ! Ce fic est celui que je bichonne le plus depuis que j'ai commencé à écrire ( et ça commence à dater ;;) Je m'excuse pour les retards mais c'est vraiment très dur de le continuer et de conserver une attention toute particulière à cette fic. J'essaye d'avancer au plus vite. Pour l'état d'avancement de mes petites affaires, il y a ma bio avec le lien sur mon blog. Kissoux et bonne lecture !

Notes 2 : Je remercie tous les irréductibles lecteurs qui continuent à suivre et à aimer cette histoire ! Je n'irai pas bien loin sur cette fic sans vous. Merci ! Les paroles de Heero sont en italique pour cause de mise en page foireuse signé ffnet.

Chapitre 14 : Fusion

"  
-J'ai une bonne nouvelle… dit le pilote d'Heavyarms à destination de ses trois compagnons de chair et d'os.  
-Qu'appelles-tu bonne nouvelle aussi ? Chacun a sa vision des choses non ? répliqua l'américain amer. "

Tout le monde se tut et fixa Duo avec un regard empli de reproches et de mécontentement qui le laissa intérieurement pantois. Jamais ils n'avaient montré autant de ressentiments à son égard. Mais un Shinigami sous précision, n'est pas un Duo calme et réfléchi, tout le monde le sait.

"  
-Qu'est-ce qui y a ? Vous voulez ma photo ? Bon c'est pas tout ça mais vous foutez en l'air mon plan de soirée alors  
-La ferme Duo. Lança Quatre froidement.  
-Ouh ! P'tit chou se défoule ! Je bousille ta soirée en amoureux ou quoi ? Balança le Shinigami. "

Arrête ! Ca suffit maintenant je crois qu'on est allé trop loin !Se rabroua intérieurement l'américain.

" -Ton malheur ne doit pas être le nôtre, C'est toi qui décide de continuer dans la souffrance ou d'y mettre un terme en avançant. Contra calmement le blond. "

Le natté se tut pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il n'était pas en état pour leur faire face, ça casserait tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire et à obtenir, mieux valait se taire. Il s'appuya contre le montant de la porte du salon, attendant la suite, montrant ainsi aux autres qu'il voulait savoir de quoi il retournait.

"  
-Bien maintenant asseyez vous cela vaut mieux, dit Trowa en se mettant face à eux, déposant l'ordinateur portable avec Heero sur l'écran devant tous. J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Tout dépendra de la manière dont vous le prendrez. Termina le français dans un murmure.  
-Barton…s'impatienta le chinois.  
-Bien. Heero et moi avons mis deux projets en route. Le premier est voué à un échec certain mais je viens de mettre au point le dernier et le plus intéressant. Ceci est le projet Firefly. "

Le français sortit alors une petite pochette rigide grise et l'ouvrit devant ces camarades. A l'intérieur se profilait une sorte de petit carré de métal avec un fin câble métallique gainée au bout pointu. Les autres se penchèrent et purent voir une priseFirewire sur le coté. N'osant pas imaginer ce qu'il venait de mettre au point, aucun des trois camarades spectateurs ne put ouvrir la bouche.

Duo l'hypnotisait, sentant quelque chose d'étrange à la vue de cette micromachine mais rien ne passait ses lèvres, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre avec ces deux malades de soldats conditionnés qu'étaient Heero et Trowa.

"  
-Pourrait-on avoir des précisions s'il vous plaît ? finit par lâcher l'américain, froidement et impatiemment.  
-J'allais y venir. Ceci est ce que nous pourrions appeler un commutateur. On le connecte en réseau au système contrôlé par Heero. Celui-ci peut ainsi se charger à l'intérieur en attendant l'utilisation.  
-C'est-à-dire ? Qu'entends-tu par " utilisation " ?demanda le petit blond "

_Tout simplement ce que vous avez tous les trois compris. Je prends le contrôle partiel du corps avec lequel je fusionne. Le seul problème est que nous n'avons pas fait de test._

" -Je participerais au test. Se proposa Wufei en saisissant précautionneusement le commutateur. "

_Malheureusement tu ne pourras pas._

"  
-Et pourquoi ça ? demanda le chinois soudain piqué au vif.  
-Tout simplement que le projet originel nécessitait une empreinte ADN. Cette séquence ADN ne devait pas être prise au hasard. Elle devait être codée selon une séquence précise d'aminés au niveau d'un codon bien spécifique.  
-Trowa pourrais-tu nous passer les détails please. On ne s'appelle pas mister Science infuse.  
-Je continue donc. Reprit le français, ignorant totalement les remarques déplacées de l'américain. Et ce codon bien précis qui est présent chez le sujet qui cherche à fusionner, en l'occurrence, Heero, je ne l'ai retrouvé nulle part sauf… "

Il resta en suspens un instant en se tournant vers Duo et le pointant du doigt : " chez toi Duo " termina-t-il.

"Heero je te préviens tu me payeras ce speech un jour ou l'autre ! pensa Trowa. Même si quelque part il y a une part de vérité…"

Les deux autres garçons se retournèrent vers le natté qui fixait l'écran avec une expression de colère et un autre éclair brûlant dans les yeux qui était assez trouble, comme de l'appréhension ou plutôt une certaine rancune, comme s'il avait voulu être tenu au courant de ce détail avant de placer tout espoir en cette machine.

"  
-Alors comme ça nous avons une anomalie génétique en commun…peut-on savoir comment tu peux encore avoir de l'ADN toi ? Posa Duo "

_Cette anomalie n'est pas courante sauf dans une certaine partie de l'espace. J'ai découvert très récemment que cette anomalie est assez spécifique aux zones de frets de L-1 et L-2 lors des derniers échanges entre les deux colonies. Certaines substances ont occasionnées des mutations minimes sur l'organisme. Ce qui signifie…_

" - que nous sommes tous deux originaires de la même zone spatiale et sociale il semblerait. Conclut le Shinigami. "

_Il n'y a que toi qui peut utiliser cet appareil et qui peut contribuer, non seulement à mon action totale dans les missions, mais également à la " mauvaise nouvelle "_

"  
-Quelle mauvaise nouvelle ? Interrogea le petit blond un peu sous le contrecoup de toutes ces informations.  
-Nous avons une mission dans deux jours. Cette mission nécessite nos capacités à tous. Malheureusement nous n'avons plus de temps pour les tests préparatoires à ce gadget.  
-C'est de la folie d'expérimenter cette " chose " en circonstances réelles sans savoir vraiment quels sont ces caractéris…  
-J'accepte. Coupa Duo tout aussi froidement que précédemment.  
-Maxwell !  
- On ne peut pas faire autrement Wufei. Reprit le français. Sinon je serais le premier à réfuter ce genre d'actes. Nous n'avons pas le choix, j'ai une certaine confiance en mes sources et notre travail.  
-Vous êtes inconscients ! Si ça ne fonctionne pas on en perd deux ! C'est deux des nôtres ou la mission ! "

_WUFEI !_ Coupa le japonais.

Tous fixèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

_Comme Trowa vient de te le dire, nous n'avons pas le choix. _fit Heero.

Quatre et Trowa levèrent la tête vers le chinois. Ils virent tous deux le chinois se tendre et serrer les poings. Duo le regarda, du coin de l'œil, indifféremment. L'héritier du clan des Dragons releva les yeux vers l'écran.

" -Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Reprit Wufei. "

Sur ce, le pilote du Shenlong sortit de la pièce, laissant les trois autres un peu interloqués dans le salon de la petite maison.

L'arabe se rembrunit immédiatement. Duo, lui, observait la scène en spectateur, adossé à son mur. Il n'attendit pas bien longtemps avant que les deux amants ne se décident à bouger, s'isolant pour pouvoir discuter à l'abri d'éventuels espions. Duo monta dans sa chambre récupérer son téléphone et son arme pour aller faire un tour dans les bois aux alentours. Heero restait donc seul, les surveillant tous malgré eux.

OoO  
Duo marchait entre les arbres et les buissons sans se soucier de rien. Guetté par les créatures de la forêt, il s'arrêta, décidant des grimper jusqu'à la cime d'un arbre. La lune était pleine ce soir-là et les nuages épais n'arrivaient pas à en cacher la lumière.

Il fixa l'immensité argentée un long moment. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer dans le Shenlong ? La nuit avait toujours porté conseil. Mais là elle devait faire plus que ça. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Shinigami plus présent que jamais ne l'aidait certes pas à faire le point. Mais plus que tout, il était en manque. Il fallait qu'il y retourne. Il savait très bien qu'il s'était piégé lui-même.

Il était en manque du petit monde qu'il avait crée et en manque d'endorphine. Comment pouvait-il penser à tout ce qu'il l'entourait alors qu'il était bien mieux dans son petit monde. Mais il était conscient que ce n'était pas la réalité. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il venait d'appeler Campbell. Après la mission, il le ferait.

Personne ne savait vraiment ce qui les attendait cet après-midi là en zone frontalière suisse. Une base dans la montagne. L'un des plus importants et des plus sécurisés QG de tout le réseau d'Oz.

Certes, mais c'était peu contre la vie des pilotes de gundam. Pénalisés par l'absence du plus polyvalent de leurs éléments, que pouvait-il devenir ? La mission consistait à introduire la base, passer les différent niveaux de sécurité en éliminant tous obstacles potentiellement nuisible à la survie de l'équipe ou à la réussite de leur mission et à détruire l'arsenal d'armement présents dans les profondeurs de la montagne.

Tout dépendait du fonctionnement du commutateur.

OoO  
Quatre conduisait la camionnette vers le point de rassemblement pour le début de la mission tandis que Trowa briefait l'américain décidément peu coopératif ces derniers temps, le tout supervisé par Heero, le prisonnier du laptop.

"  
-Tu as compris ? demanda Trowa en injectant un produit dans le bras du natté. C'est de l'adrénaline. Pour booster tes réactions, pour mieux assimiler les données.  
-Ouais vas-y, pas comme si j'étais pas assez shooté comme ça. Fit Duo sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Donc, en gros, je passe le truc sur mon oreille et je le connecte à mon système nerveux après avoir chargé l'autre à l'intérieur ?  
-C'est ça. Tu lanceras le processus dès que je te ferais signe avant le début de la mission.  
-Comment je le connecte à mon cerveau ce bidule ? Lança froidement Duo en installant le commutateur sur son oreille droite et plaçant l'espèce de lunettes verte devant ses yeux.  
-Comme ça. Répliqua le français en plantant le câble pointu dans le haut de la nuque de l'américain, écartant de ce fait le col de la veste en jean qu'il portait fermé jusqu'en haut. "

Le natté se contracta tout entier et tomba sur le sol de la camionnette, respirant irrégulièrement, ses yeux exorbités. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'américain se calma, se relevant avec le regard noir du Shinigami, des traces rouges s'échappant de ses yeux violet foncés.

" -Tu vas me le payer, Tro-man ! "

_Du calme Duo ! C'était la seule manière de le faire sans que tu ais mal_

"  
-Mal ? Parce que tu sais ce que c'est que la notion de douleur toi ! Rit Duo  
-T'occupes pas Heero c'est un contrecoup de ça et de l'adrénaline. Shinigami…fit Quatre froidement. "

_Je sais._

" -On arrive. Prononça gravement Wufei. "

Les pilotes se réunirent à l'arrière. Se distribuant les armes, ils finirent le briefing.

"  
-Duo branche le câble Firewire du laptop au commutateur.  
-Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Répondit le natté. "

Le châtain chargea Heero dans son nouveau repaire technologique. Il sentait des picotements dans sa nuque et une folle envie de bouger et de tout casser sur son chemin.

" -Voilà c'est bon. Début de l'opération AlphaTango6 dans trois deux un. Go ! "

Ils sortirent de la voiture en se pressant et avancèrent prudemment dans les bois, arme au poing et coururent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Se mettant à couvert contre le mur, les garçons attendirent. Duo face à Trowa, Quatre et Wufei derrière eux. Le français montra sa main à ses deux équipiers de face. Il compta à rebours de trois à zéro avant de faire signe de deux doigts à Duo pour qu'il enclenche le commutateur.

Wufei fit sauter la porte d'entrée, Quatre canarda l'intérieur et Trowa se chargeait de couvrir Duo qui se débattait avec l'appareil.

" -Foutu technologie de merde ! FUCKING SHIT ! AND "

Sa voix fut coupé en un instant dans sa gorge tandis que le bouton de marche s'enclenchait. Il garda ses yeux grands ouverts fixés devant lui. Des paillette vertes défilaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il se sentait emporté par un tsunami. La tête commençait à lui tourner et sa gorge se serrait.

Quelque chose venait remplir ses veines comme un liquide brûlant. Son cœur commençait à battre plus vite que jamais au point de lâcher. Chaque cellule de son corps semblait hypersensible, électrisée par quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait identifier. Et enfin, il devint totalement autre. Comme extirpé de son corps pour y être remis que plus violement avec un plus non négligeable.

Ses pensées et ses gestes n'étaient plus laissés à son unique contrôle. C'était comme s'il n'était plus seul aux commandes, il entendait chaque pensée, chaque soupir, ressentait chaque envie et chaque sensation de celui qui avait pris place en lui pour combler tout l'espace vide, aussi bien dans son cœur et son esprit qu'entre les synapses de ses connections nerveuses.

Il n'était plus lui-même. Il était deux. Pour une fois son nom ne mentait pas, Shinigami n'était qu'une autre facette de lui-même.

Sortant de la fumée causée par les explosifs, ayant ouvert la voie vers l'intérieur de la base, Duo calma sa respiration.

Ses compagnons s'arrêtèrent un bref instant pour voir le jeune natté relever des yeux violet foncé qui glaçaient le sang. Ce n'était plus Duo en face d'eux mais une tout autre personne. L'apparence de Duo lorsqu'il laissait Shinigami sortir, tendu comme un arc avec les yeux et l'expression même du soldat parfait en plein combat.

" -Allons-y. Fit la voix rauque du garçon en face d'eux. "

Aucun d'eux ne pouvait affirmer si la personne qu'il avait en face d'eux était réellement leurs coéquipiers ou le résultat d'une expérience scientifique ratée. Trowa s'avança vers lui tandis que les premiers soldats perçaient la défense de Quatre et de sa mitraillette, vite relayé par Wufei et ses uzis.

"  
-Heero si tu es là, réponds-moi.  
-Je suis là Trowa et opérationnel.  
-Duo, fais-en de même.  
-Tu me payeras la connexion de tout à l'heure Trowa je te jure, tu vas me le payer. Grinça le jeune homme.  
-Très bien. Lâcha Trowa quelque peu soulagé.  
-Bouges de là ! Lança le Shinigami en mode double. "

Je ne tiens pas à savoir lequel des deux s'est exprimé… Même si je sens bien que ce baka à la natte ne me porte plus trop dans son cœur… pensa le français en reprenant possession de son arme.

Le natté sortit deux de ses couteaux en dépassant le chinois et l'arabe, courant droit sur l'ennemi. Il envoya l'un d'eux dans la gorge du premier officier de ligne, coinçant l'autre entre ses dents tel un pirate. Il ouvrit sa veste en jean, la faisant voleter par le mouvement brusque, et saisit deux revolvers prisonniers de leur holster pour anéantir le plus gros des troupes. Doté d'une vitesse exacerbée et de réflexes aux limites du possible, l'entité qui renfermait les deux premiers pilotes de l'équipe gundam était quasi invincible.

Profitant d'une brèche dans la sécurité de la base et de la panique de ses membres, Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se protégèrent derrière un mur dans une aile presque déserte, couvert par un fou du combat.

"  
-Il tient à se faire tuer. Cria Wufei à Trowa essayant de couvrir les alarmes et les tirs du natté.  
-Absolument pas mais il faut bien qu'on s'occupe de couvrir vos petits culs les gars. Envoya le sujet de la remarque.  
-Duo ou Heero ? demanda le chinois.  
-Les deux peut-être, je crains que le commutateur ne lève les inhibitions et surtout crée une surdose d'adrénaline qui…  
-Qui en fait un kamikaze plus doué que nous. Termina le blond.  
-Vous prenez le thé ou vous décidez de distribuer les tâches ? Lança le kamikaze en question.  
-Wufei, tu viens avec moi jusqu'au centre de contrôle pour détruire l'ordinateur principal. Duo, Heero vous allez avec Trowa déposer les explosifs dans l'arsenal.  
-Compris. S'écrièrent les autres en choeur avant de rejoindre leurs positions. "

Trowa n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient accompli la mission avec dix minutes d'avance. Ils avaient rebroussé chemin pour aider leurs deux compagnons en salle de contrôle. Ils passèrent à travers les couloirs jonchés de cadavres, œuvre funeste du shinigami dopé au commutateur.

Ils avaient retrouvés les deux autres dans un état assez moyen et surtout pas du tout à l'endroit prévu. Ils ne durent leur salut qu'aux réflexes fulgurants du Perfect Soldier en possession du corps de Duo qui les arrêta au détour d'un couloir, attendant que Wufei et Quatre ne tombent successivement du plafond. Plein de suif et de poussière, les deux jeunes hommes relevèrent des yeux un peu surpris vers leurs équipiers.

"  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?demanda Quatre. Un problème ?  
-euh…  
-Mission accomplie. Fit la voix froide, grave et rauque de Duo  
-Et vous ? Interrogea enfin Trowa.  
-On s'est retrouvés bloqué dans la salle de contrôle…  
-La fermeture était contrôlée par l'ordinateur. Termina Wufei.  
-Repartons les explosifs doivent s'enclencher dans moins de trois minutes. Reprit le natté. "

Les trois le regardèrent prendre la route de la sortie et le suivirent, courant de plus en plus vite sans arriver à rattraper le Shinigami. Alors que le couloir s'agrandissait et que la lumière à l'extérieur entraient dans la base, Quatre et Trowa dépassèrent Duo. Ce dernier haletait de plus en plus, son cœur s'emballait, la sueur recouvrait un peu son front et sa vue se troublait. Il sentait quelque chose en lui qui se bousculait, une décharge électrique venir à intervalles irrégulières et ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Wufei le rattrapa de justesse.

"  
-Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ! s'exclama-t-il en l'entraînant avec lui par le bras.  
-Je…Heero…Mal…j'ai mal…dans la poitrine…ça serre…articula-t-il.  
-TROWAAA ! Va chercher la voiture vite ! "

Ni une ni deux, le français courut vers les bois. Déchirant son débardeur, il s'égratigna la peau en de nombreux endroits, laissant couler de petites perles carmines. Il sauta dans le véhicule et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues pour rejoindre son équipe.

Il dérapa juste devant les garçons. Duo au sol, était dans un état étrange, son visage exprimant tour à tour la détresse, le plaisir et la douleur. Sa main était crispé sur son t-shirt gris, Wufei semblait le soutenir et Quatre les couvrir.

" -Grimpez à l'arrière VITE ! ordonna Trowa. Quatre prends le volant ! "

Le petit blond prit vite fait la place de son amant tandis que ce dernier sautait à l'arrière de la camionnette pour ausculter le châtain. Plaquant le natté à la paroi, Trowa connecta le port Firewire au commutateur et fit voler ses doigts sur le clavier.

" -Barton lâche-le ! Regarde dans quel état il est ! "

Le français ne l'écoutait plus. Ses dents étaient serrées et il semblait sous pression son regard fixé sur l'écran alors que l'américain déraillé complètement, passant du blanc au rouge, de la douleur, à l'apaisement. D'un coup, le natté eut un cri muet, les yeux exorbités, son corps cambré à l'extrême. Le français arracha vivement le commutateur, laissant l'américain retomber au sol haletant, du sang suintant de la plaie au niveau de sa nuque.

Trowa se concentra d'avantage sur l'écran abandonnant totalement le natté à son sort sous les yeux ahuris du chinois qui alla rejoindre le garçon.

" -Heero ! Réponds Heero ! HEERO REPONDS ! Tu es là? "

L'ange apparut sur l'écran complètement épuisé, haletant, appuyé contre un arbre, au sol.

_je…je suis…là…_

Trowa respira de nouveau.

" -Je te met en pseudo veille. Repose-toi. "

Pendant ce temps, au sol, Duo avait toujours les yeux exorbités, hagards. Perdu, il paniqua.

" -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. Hurla-t-il plein de rage. "

Il se jeta à la gorge de Trowa et lui tapa la tête sur le plancher de la camionnette, choquant Wufei. Il était dans un état rare de folie, presque meurtrière.

"  
-RENDS-LE MOI ! RENDS-MOI HEERO ! REDONNES-MOI CET ENGIN ! criait Duo en frappant le français à chaque phrase.  
-Trowa que se passe-t-il ? fit la voix sourde et inquiète de Quatre derrière la paroi séparant l'arrière de l'avant du véhicule. "

Wufei se jeta sur Duo pour le plaquer au sol. Il avait tant de mal à retenir le natté mais il ne céda rien, même pas quand sa tête heurta avec violence la paroi de la camionnette y laissant une petite trace rouge. Il immobilisa enfin le natté qui continuait de hurler et de se débattre.

" -Barton ça va ? lança-t-il "

Aucune réponse.

"  
-BARTON !  
-Wufei mais répondez-moi bon sang !cria la blond à travers la paroi. "

Mais rien ne se passait, le corps du brun restait inerte.

" -TROWA !s'écria le chinois !REVEILLE-TOI BON SANG ! "

Les doigts bougèrent fébrilement. Et enfin le français se redressa se tenant la tête et ayant beaucoup de mal à fixer son attention, visiblement sonné et gêné par les cris du pilote de Deathscythe.

"  
-Barton…murmura le chinois. Ca va aller ? s'enquit-il plus fort.  
-Oui je suis sonné. Il n'y ait pas allé doucement. "

Wufei venait de baisser sa garde, erreur fatale pour un soldat au combat, bien que ce combat, personne ne le désirait. Le natté se libéra brusquement envoyant le chinois rencontrait l'autre paroi de la camionnette, juste à coté du français.

"  
-Rends-moi Heero, Trowa. Menaça le garçon aux yeux améthyste remplis de démence et de colère.  
-Hors de question.  
-Rends le moi ou je le tue ! fit l'américain, brandissant le revolver de son holster et l'appliquant à l'emplacement exacte de la tête du blond derrière la tôle.  
-Non.  
-Et si je le tue lui aussi ? répliqua-t-il en visant Wufei, inconscient sur les genoux de Trowa, de son autre revolver.  
-Il n'y survivrait pas. Tu es minable Duo ! lança Trowa méprisant.  
-Comment ose-tu me juger ! Comment ose-tu ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ? Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! s'écria l'américain, ne retenant plus les petites gouttes d'eau au coin de ses yeux. "

Des larmes dont Trowa n'arrivait pas à déterminer la cause.

" -Je ne te le donnerais pas Duo. Regardes-toi ! Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre. envoya le français. "

Se sentant à bout de nerfs, le natté changea de cible et tira encore et encore, vidant son chargeur sans tenir compte de la camionnette qui tanguait et de Quatre qui paniquait au volant. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans sa victime qui vola sur la route. Duo ne lança même pas un regard à ses compagnons et sauta du véhicule qu'il venait de priver de ses portes arrière.

Le français rouvrit les yeux et ne croisa personne. Duo avait disparu, Wufei était inconscient, allongé sur se genoux lors de sa chute, du sang coulant de sa tempe. Le véhicule se stoppa soudainement et Quatre accourut par l'arrière.

" -Trowa !Wufei ! Que…et où est Duo ? "

Trowa avait atteint ses limites. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il installa Wufei sur les tas de couvertures au fond du véhicule et alla solliciter l'aide de l'ordinateur.

"  
-Heero, Duo a subit les contrecoups du commutateur. Il va faire une connerie et pas qu'une à mon avis. Faut…Il faut que …tu fasses quelque…chose…dit-il avant de s'évanouir.  
-TROWA ! s'affola l'arabe. "

_Quatre, je te les confie. Ramène-les et prépare la solution_

" -Heero… "

_Je le ramène entier. C'est juste au cas où._

" -D'accord. "

L'ordinateur s'éteint

OoO  
Duo courut comme un dératé. Il avait tous laissé dans la camionnette, tout sauf ses armes : deux revolvers et un couteau. Il courait avec ce manque grandissant en lui. Pire que du feu qui le consumait tout à l'heure, c'était la brûlure après son passage qui était le plus douloureux. Comme vivre avec ce vide qui revenait sans cesse. D'autant plus que là il le connaissait. Il avait vécu quelque chose qui avait disparu. Mais pas d'un coup non ! C'aurait été trop simple, il aurait juste pleuré et détruit deux trois meubles. Mais là CA avait pris du temps. Le faisant passé par tellement de choses qu'il lui était impossible d'en faire le tour complet. L'extase, l'harmonie, la sérénité, la douleur, le dégoût, la solitude. Tout !

Le feu avait pris le temps de se retirer, prenant tout son temps, marquant plus la chair, gravant les sensations en mettant bien en valeur, l'abandon total. Il était seul. Seul et brisé. Pour est-ce que ça avait dû cessé, que donnerait-il pour ressentir de nouveau tout ça. Même la souffrance et la tristesse.

Oui, tout.

Il s'arrêta dans sa course et leva les yeux alors que le soleil disparaissait du ciel. " Lil' pleasure ". C'est ici que ses pas l'avaient conduit. Freud parlait d'actes manqués, c'en était un. Voilà la solution qu'il voulait au fond de lui. Là était la solution de tous ses problèmes, le moyen de retrouver de ce qu'il venait de perdre.

Oui !

Il frappa à la porte et le vigil n'ouvrit même pas l'œillère pour voir qui était à la porte.

" -C'est fermé foutez le camp et revenez quand ce sera ouvert ! fit sa voix grasse "

Ses coups devinrent plus violents et cette fois, le vigil en eut vraiment marre. Il n'eut que le temps d'entrouvrir la porte qu'il se retrouvait bloqué entre la porte et le mur, un couteau à portée de ses yeux.

"  
-T'as intérêt à pas faire d'histoire si tu tiens à la vie mon pote. Garde bien la porte petit chien mais cette fois n'ouvre à personne, capiche ?  
-Ca…capiche ! "

Duo relâcha la pression et disparut vers le bureau de Campbell. Il donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte, si fort qu'elle rebondit et qu'il l'arrêta net de sa main. Campbell releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard coléreux.

"  
-Mais entre je t'en prie. Lança-t-il.  
-Où est la " réserve " ?  
-Va te faire foutre Max ! envoya le jeune homme sans ciller. "

Duo dégaina et pointa son flingue sur son ainé et se retrouva avec un Beretta braqué sur sa tête. Solo le regardait avec un air mauvais, le flingue le visant à la vertical, une main dans la poche.

"  
-Tu crois franchement que tu es le seul à avoir la vie dure hein ? reprit Solo. Je te croyais moins con que ça Max. J'aimerai bien savoir qui a pu foutre en l'air tes convictions et ce que je t'ai appris : " Ne jamais se prendre pour le meilleur tant qu'on ne connaît pas les cartes de son adversaire. "  
-C'est exactement ce que je fais. Lança-t-il en braquant le second revolver.  
-Manque de chance. J'ai un six coups dans l'autre main. Alors baisse gentiment ton arme ou tu vas morfler. Dans ce genre de business, on apprend à être prudent. Dit-le patron en mettant en valeur son torse et sa gorge. Surtout après des si charmantes représailles.  
-Je croyais que te laisser pour mort te donnerais une leçon. Je suis plus dangereux que tu ne le crois Campbell. Où-est-la-réserve !grinça Duo, se sentant près à descendre son vis-à-vis.  
-T'as une sale gueule. Vraiment dégueulasse. Quelle dose et je te la fais amener.  
-Quatre fioles de dix.  
-Ben dis-moi ! T'as des potes avec toi. On s' refuse rien mon salop. …Aelia va chercher ce que le monsieur te demande.  
-Oui Mr Campbell. Fit une voix électronique dans le dos de Duo. "

La présence évaporée, Duo analysa la situation.

"  
-Baisse ton flingue. Prononça lentement l'américain.  
-Non, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça. On les baisse ensemble. "

L'autre ne répondit pas mais tous les deux abaissèrent lentement les armes avant de se  
fixer en chien de faïence. Une jeune femme toute habillée de cuir et de chaîne arriva avec un plateau portant quatre petites fioles pharmaceutiques, sauf que l'emblème dessus n'était pas celui d'un quelconque labo.

"  
-Ton androïde a un style intéressant. Fit remarquer Duo au bord de l'explosion.  
-Ouais c'est ça ! Fous le camp maintenant et éclate-toi bien avec tes potes.  
-J'ai pas de potes. "

Solo bloqua un instant sur l'endroit où se tenait trente secondes auparavant shinigami. Seul ? Avec quatre fioles de dix ! Il ne fallait surtout pas le laisser sans surveillance. Solo remis sa chemise rouge sombre sans la fermer et se dirigea vers la porte de fer du Bureau Maxwell. Il s'alluma une clope et prit une longue latte avant d'expirer doucement. Ca promettait d'être long.

TBC…  
20 novembre 2003 (oui je sais je sais...)


	16. Accalmie

Auteur: Tipitina  
Genre: angst, yaoi, shonen ai, blablabla  
Source: Gundam Wing  
Disclamer: Sont pas à moi ces gens malheureusement. Les gens je raconte ma vie mais bon voilà, merci à certains petits irréductibles qui me lisent encore (surtout qui me relisent Oo, j'espère que tu te reconnaîtras ) c'est pour vous que je le continue.

Désolé pour l'énorme retard sur ce fic. Je pensais que plus personne ne s'en préoccupait mais ces derniers temps j'ai reçu des petits mots de la part de quelques irréductibles qui m'ont motivé pour m'y remettre. Comme quoi finalement, les reviews et les mails servent ;p. Merci donc à tous mes lecteurs! Gros bisous à vous tous.

Chapitre 15: Accalmie 

Campbell tira une longue latte de sa cigarette et regarda le plafond. Ca promettait d'être long.

A l'intérieur, Duo était installé sur le fauteuil, le casque sur la tête. Les quatre fioles gisaient au sol, vides, la seringue à leurs cotés. Son torse se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration rapide et sifflante.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'à l'attendre. Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps, l'ange apparut dans un éclair de lumière. Duo sourit férocement en voyant l'apparence de Raphaël. L'ange ne dit rien se contentant de fixer un regard froid dans les prunelles brûlantes de l'américain.

Le Shinigami ferma les yeux et se concentra. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne changea jusqu'à ce que l'ange ne redevienne le Heero d'avant. Les cheveux bruns ébouriffés, les yeux bleu Prusse, la peau halée.

Heero écarquilla légèrement les yeux et regarda ses mains. Il s'observa de longues secondes et releva son regard froid vers l'américain.

- Comment tu as fait ça? demanda-t-il de sa voix dure.

- C'est mon univers, je le modèle comme je veux.

Dans un grognement presque animal, le jeune homme aux yeux indigo se jeta sur son coéquipier pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser enflammé. Sur le coup de la surprise et de la rencontre de son dos et du plancher, Heero ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir mais il répondit presque immédiatement au baiser passionné.

Le corps de Duo se pressa avec fièvre et urgence contre le corps du japonais et commença à se tortiller contre lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque son genou passa entre les jambes du brun que celui-ci reprit ses esprits et s'écarta.

- Lâche-moi! ordonna-t-il alors que Duo repartait à la charge.

- Sûrement pas. J'ai trop attendu ce moment. J'ai trop envie! Ressentir tout ce que j'ai ressenti pendant la fusion. J'en veux même plus! s'écria le châtain.

Alors qu'il avait passé sa main dans le pantalon de l'autre, Duo fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Hébété, il releva son regard colérique et encore gorgé de désir vers Heero. Celui renfilait la chemise qui avait émigré pendant leur instant d'égarement.

- Si c'est juste pour calmer tes poussées d'hormones, va te faire foutre! lâcha Heero méprisant presque.

Et il disparut. Duo resta un instant sans rien dire trop sous le choc. Son visage se tordit de colère et dans la salle résonna un hurlement de rage plus animal qu'un humain.

OoO

Campbell se redressa d'un coup lorsqu'il entendit les hurlements et qu'il sentit le mur tremblait sous ce qu'il identifia comme des meubles volant. Il entra dans la pièce et se figea sur le pas de la porte. Shinigami était furieux et les meubles ressemblaient à un tas de petit bois. Le natté s'était jeté sur la machine qu'il détruisait complétement aveuglé par sa colère, se fichant totalement des étincelles électriques qui s'en dégageaient.

Solo se rua sur son ancien protégé et tenta tant bien que mal de le retenir.

- MAX! MAX! ARRETE NOM DE DIEU!TU FOUS EN L'AIR TOUT TON BOULOT! DUO!

L'américain tourna son regard noir vers celui qui le retenait et se jeta les mains refermées sur son cou. Ils atterrirent lourdement sur le sol, Duo a cheval sur le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs, les mains refermées sur sa gorge. Campbell avait du mal à respirer et il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il était à sa merci.

Une main toujours accrochée à la gorge de Solo, Duo arracha sa chemise et dégrafa son pantalon d'un geste. Le maître des lieux ne savait pas pourquoi Duo agissait ainsi, mais il ne savait qu'une chose, il allait se faire prendre par un animal frustré au-delà de l'imagination, à tendance criminel.

Il ne put malgré tout pas retenir un gémissement lorsque la main de Shinigami se referma sur son membre. Finalement la perspective de ce pseudo viol n'était pas si dérangeante. Mais alors qu'il commençait enfin à apprécier les mains de son vieux camarade sur sa peau, ce dernier fit un bond en arrière.

Duo observa le visage de la personne à ses pieds. Ce n'était pas Heero. Il voulait Heero! Il ne voulait pas de Campbell! Ce traître et encore moins le faire de force avec…

Ne se sentant pas bien à l'idée d'être devenu violeur et de tout ce qu'il ressentait sur le moment, il se retint de vomir et partit en courant.

Il entra dans la petite maison qui leur servait de planque en démontant presque la porte. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire grand-chose. Les yeux hagards n'arrivant à se fixer nulle part, l'américain ne vit pas le blond approcher, seringue en main.

La seconde d'après le noir l'envahissait et il tomba droit dans les bras de Wufei.

- Heero, tu crois vraiment que c'était nécessaire.

"Oui"

- La dose de Valium le fera dormir jusqu'à demain, continua Trowa.  
- Je vais le monter dans sa chambre, dit Wufei.

OoO

Duo ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Il jeta les draps à l'autre bout de la pièce et se précipita dans la salle de bain de la chambre pour rendre tous ses maigres repas de la semaine. Dieu qu'il se sentait mal. Les murs tanguaient et sa tête le faisait souffrir le martyr. Son estomac jouait les grévistes et se serrait douloureusement. Son corps frissonnait comme s'il était pris de convulsions.

Il tomba sur les genoux, haletant. Se calmant peu à peu, il commença à se souvenir de tous les évènements récents ce qui le fit se retourner encore au-dessus de la cuvette pour continuer sa précédente activité.

Il finit par se laisser tomber sous une douche glacée. L'eau glissait sur sa peau et l'imprégnait d'un froid acéré qui lui serra le cœur. Mais malgré la respiration entrecoupée de soubresauts, Duo ne bougea pas pendant de longues minutes.

En bas, Quatre fut pris d'un long frisson. Il s'inquiéta et se retourna vers ses compagnons. Trowa n'était plus là. Le froid qui l'envahit le paralysa et il dut se retenir à la table pour garder l'équilibre non sans conséquence.

La tasse s'écrasa au sol et explosa sous le choc. Wufei se leva en sursautant.

- Winner? s'enquit le chinois.

- C'est…

- C'est Yuy? Non Maxwell?

- Hm…répondit l'arabe.

- Assieds-toi et essayes de te calmer. Je m'occupe du problème.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta et suivit son équipier du regard tandis qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier.

Lorsque Wufei entra dans la chambre, il ne vit rien et se mit sur ses gardes. Puis le bruit régulier de l'eau dans la salle de bain attira son attention. Il y pénétra et écarquilla en voyant une forme recroquevillé dans la douche, tremblante de froid.

Il s'approcha doucement et arrêta l'eau. Il s'accroupit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme le secouant fermement bien qu'avec une certaine douceur. Il était glacé. Le châtain releva des yeux lointains et vides vers lui.

- … Fei…?murmura-t-il.

Le chinois soupira. Il prit son ami dans ses bras et lui ôta ses vêtements. Le séchant et le rhabillant chaudement, le jeune homme aux cheveux d'ébène l'allongea sous sa couette sans un mot. L'américain s'était laissé faire telle une poupée de chiffons.

- Je… suis désolé… Fei-chan… dit-il en claquant des dents.

- T'es fatiguant tu sais? répondit le chinois.

Le brun s'allongea aux cotés du natté et l'attira dans ses bras. Qu'allait-il encore chercher. Duo avait toujours eu le don de se prendre la tête plus que nécessaire.

- Tais-toi et dors, on en reparlera quand ta température corporel aura atteint un niveau décent.

- Ok…souffla l'autre en retombant dans le sommeil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Quatre entra dans la chambre après que le chinois l'y ait autorisé avec un plateau. Le chinois se redressa, libérant l'américain de sa prise qui se remit à trembler.

- Je t'amène de quoi le nourrir et le réchauffer, sourit l'arabe.

- Merci Winner.

- On se doutait bien qu'il en aurait besoin.

Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Wufei. Il se retourna et secoua gentiment le natté.

- Maxwell…Maxwell!... Duo! réveille toi! termina-t-il plus fort devant l'absence de réaction.

L'appelé ouvrit des yeux brumeux et mit un certain temps à fixer son regard sur lui. Le chinois l'aida à se redresser. Il prit la tasse fumante de chocolat chaud et la porta aux lèvres du garçon.

- Bois. Ca te réchauffera.

L'autre acquiesça et but tout doucement le remède brûlant. Il sentit revivre d'un coup. La chaleur se diffusa dans tout son corps et il s'autorisa un soupir.

- Ca va mieux? demanda le jeune homme qui l'aidait à boire.

Duo hocha la tête pour lui dire que oui.

- Merci Wufei.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris? l'interrogea-t-il en reposant la tasse vide sur le plateau pour lui tendre un oreo, véritable concentré de sucre.

Maxwell ne répondit pas et se rembrunit. Il baissa la tête sans rien dire.

- Je…j'ai reprit mes esprits dirons-nous…et le retour n'était pas agréable.

- C'est de ta faute, tu n'avais qu'à rester, enchaîna le chinois.

Les épaules du natté s'affaissèrent encore plus. Le chinois soupira et posa sa main dans les cheveux de l'américain et les ébouriffa gentiment.

- Arrête de te prendre la tête va. J'aurai peut-être fait pire que toi si j'avais été à ta place.

L'américain le regarda avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il sourit et se détendit un peu.

- Fei?

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell, le coupa le chinois sans intonation particulière.

- Ouais…Je me demandais… Tu sais, quand on travaillait tous les deux, ça me plaisait bien.

- Hn, moi aussi.

- Mais on a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?

- Dis, Qu'est-ce qui t'a plu en premier chez Heero?

- Ses fesses.

- FEI! s'exclama l'américain.

- Je me suis pris Heero en pleine figure… Il s'est levé et la vue était pas mal.

- Eh ben..si j'avais su que y avait plus pervers que moi!

- J'ai juste profité de ce qui m'était offert. répliqua le chinois

- Moi c'est ses yeux, ils m'ont cloué sur place.

- Compréhensible.

- Tu sais Fei, t'es pas mal non plus quand t'arrêtes d'être coincé, reprit Duo.

- Et toi quand t'arrêtes de faire le clown.

Un silence agréable s'installa entre les deux amis. Puis Duo s'enfonça dans le matelas, entraînant Wufei dans son sillage. Ils sourirent chacun de leur coté. Duo rassurait que Wufei ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir trahi son amitié et sa confiance, et Wufei d'avoir enfin retrouvé le gamin avec qui il aimait se chamailler.

Leur conversation continua jusque tard dans la soirée, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tous les deux sans s'en rendre compte.

OoO

Au petit matin, Duo ouvrit les yeux et sourit en faisant face au visage endormi de Wufei. Un idée machiavélique se formant dans son esprit, il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le nez de son vis-à-vis. Se réveillant difficilement, Wufei fit le point sur le visage de l'américain.

- Lut…marmonna-t-il en baillant.

L'américain se retint de rire. Wufei au réveil ressemblait à Heero. Son air renfrogné et ses cheveux en pétard lui donnait un air plus détendu et plus vulnérable.

- T'es pas du matin toi.

- T'as une sale gueule aussi, Duo. Répliqua le chinois en passant une main dans ses mèches détachées.

- Je te remercie! J'aurai pas du être si gentil moi à ton réveil. La prochaine je te balancerai un seau d'eau froide.

- Fais ça et t'es mort, Maxwell.

- Cause toujours.

- Pour en revenir à un sujet d'actualité, il faut que tu descendes.

Il sentit très nettement le natté se tendre à ses cotés.

- Non.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, même si je dois te traîner par la peau des fesses aussi sexy qu'elles soient.

- Wufei!

- Tu n'as qu'à pas les exhiber sans cesse.

- C'est le coup que je t'ai porté à la tête qui t'a fait cet effet.

- Encore un mot et je t'étripe Maxwell.

- C'est mieux ça.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et l'américain passa la couette sur sa tête. Le chinois leva les yeux au ciel avant d'aller ouvrir. Quatre apparut, visiblement avec une bonne nouvelle à leur annoncer. L'héritier du clan Dragon sortit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je viens d'avoir des nouvelles des professeurs. Il semblerait qu'un groupe d'Oz ait infiltré leur réseau informatique et l'ait paralysé. Heero a ordre de ne pas intervenir et nous de ne pas sortir de notre anonymat, sourit le blond.

"Nous sommes donc officiellement en vacances pour une période indéterminée. Nul doute que pendant cette période, Oz va concentrer ses attaques sur le système de renseignements des rebelles. Aucune action de grande envergure ne semble prévue avant des mois. J'ai moi-même conçu les barrages informatiques des réseaux. Ils ne prendront aucune donnée de valeur, mais nous en perdrons de notre coté continua Heero en apparaissant."

- Aucun système de sauvegarde? Interrogea le chinois, surpris par la négligence de Yuy, et n'y croyant à aucun moment.

L'ange sur l'écran s'autorisa un sourire.

"Excellente déduction, Wufei, dis à Duo qu'il a donc tout le temps pour récupérer"

- Ce sera fait.

- Je vous monterai à manger au besoin. Dis-lui qu'on ne lui en veut pas.

"Wufei, merci"

L'ange disparut laissant le chinois un peu surpris. Un petit sourire vint fleurir les lèvres de l'héritier du clan dragon avant qu'il ne re-rentre dans la chambre du malade. L'américain sortit la tête de sous la couette et le regarda.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Quatre m'a chargé de te dire qu'ils ne t'en veulent pas.

- Je suis pas sûr que Heero m'accorde son pardon aussi facilement.

- Comment ça? demanda le chinois avant un regard suspicieux et un brin curieux.

OoO

- Alors? interrogea le jeune homme penché sur sa carte électronique.

Le petit blond vint entourer ses épaules de ses bras et posa sa tête dessus.

- Ca va. Duo se remet et Wufei lui tient compagnie. Ca ne peut que leur être bénéfique à tous les deux. Ils arrêteront peut-être ainsi de faire des conneries, sourit l'arabe.

- Je vois.

- Et pour Heero?

- Nous allons trouver une solution, l'interrompit le châtain en l'embrassant.

- Je n'en doute pas.

OoO

Quelques jours passèrent sans que le chinois ni l'américain ne sortent de la chambre des deux premiers pilotes. Quatre et Trowa profitèrent de l'accalmie tout juste installé pour se reposait et surtout se retrouvait.

Tout était calme. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils croyaient.

Le jeune officier courait dans la base en direction du bureau de son général. Il avait peut-être trouver la solution. Un dossier conséquent dans les bras et une barbe de quelques jours sur le visage traduisait son grand travail. Il frappait brièvement à la porte du bureau du général et entra en trombes.

- Votre Excellence!

Le général d'Oz rouvrit les yeux sur son subordonné, visiblement furieux de cette intrusion.

- Ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper!

- Veuillez excuser ce manque de retenue, Votre excellence mais je viens de terminer les études préliminaires et j'en suis venu à une conclusion qui devrait vous intéresser.

Les yeux du général brillèrent un instant.

- Eh bien qu'attendez-vous! Amenez-moi votre rapport.

Le lieutenant Aizawa vint poser le dossier face à son supérieur et attendit que celui-ci finisse d'en prendre connaissance.

- Ce sera tout! Je vous ferais appeler si j'ai besoin de vous. Repos Lieutenant.

Le jeune officier s'étonna et disparut du bureau comme on le lui avait ordonné. Quelques minutes de silence dans le bureau et le général sourit machiavéliquement.

- Quelque chose d'intéressant? fit une voix en provenance de sous le bureau.

- En effet. Regarde.

Un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blonde platine sortit de sous le bureau du général. Il se hissa sur les genoux de son supérieur et prit le dossier en main. Passant ses bras autour du cou du chef de Oz, il lut le rapport par-dessus son épaule.

- Cette façon d'opérer me rappelle quelque chose. Pas toi?

- Hn. Avec ça, nous allons les localiser et les couper du réseau. Ensuite nous détruirons leur système.

- Je crois que j'ai une meilleure idée, sourit Zechs.

Il la chuchota à l'oreille de son amant, qui sourit encore à l'idée évoquée.

- Tu es diabolique, Zechs.

- J'ai été à bonne école. Maintenant finissons-en, Treize.

- Une fois lui hors circuit, les autres n'en tomberont que plus facilement.

- Hn, mais pour le moment, j'ai de bien meilleures choses en tête.

OoO

- Duo. Ca fait six jours maintenant. Tu dois descendre, dit calmement Wufei en caressant le front du natté qui faisait semblant de dormir.

Le corps de l'américain se tendit immédiatement. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Leur faire face… après ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir les yeux de la chimère qui représentait Heero le regardait avec colère et mépris.

- Wu… Je ne veux pas.

- Cette fois je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ils veulent te voir. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de Trowa et de Quatre.

Le jeune homme aux yeux indigo se recroquevilla légèrement plus sur lui-même.

- MAXWELL!

En entendant son nom de famille prononcé avec tant de forces, le jeune homme savait que cette fois il n'y échapperait pas. Il avait réussit à contrer Wufei pendant six jours, sa patience avait malgré tout ses limites.

- D'accord. Je vais prendre une douche et on y va.

Le chinois hocha la tête et attendit le retour de Duo pour prendre à son tour possession de la salle de bain. Duo rumina ses pensées pendant de longues minutes suivant l'entrée de Wufei dans la salle d'eau.

Il soupira. Il ne devait pas avoir peur après tout Heero était Heero. Il le connaissait bien. Enfin… connaissait bien. En se rappelant la manière avec laquelle le garçon lui avait rendu son baiser l'espace d'un instant, il se dit que les choses ne pouvaient pas être catastrophiques non plus.

Ils descendirent tous les deux tranquillement jusqu'au salon où Quatre et Trowa se détendaient en écoutant de la musique. Dès qu'ils passèrent la porte la musique s'interrompit et les deux amants se tournèrent vers eux.

Duo avala sa salive. Il détourna vaguement les yeux et avança vers eux.

- Je suis désolé, les mecs. J'étais pas sain d'esprit, ricana-t-il.

- On sait Duo.

Le natté releva les yeux et tomba face au visage doux du blond. Une sorte de paix l'envahit face à ce petit sourire. Quatre s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Content que tu sois revenu parmi nous, lui dit-il.

L'américain d'abord surpris lui rendit tout aussi fort la petite étreinte. Lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent une main s'abattit sur sa tête gentiment et lui ébouriffa les cheveux amicalement, sachant très bien que d'habitude ça le faisait enrager.

- Merci Trowa, Quatre, répondit le natté en souriant.

Le chinois soupira, trahissant son soulagement. Tout s'était bien passé. Pas de larmes ni autre chose. Mais ce n'était pas fini.

- Heero? T'es là?

"Evidement Baka"

Duo sourit. Baka…ça faisait un moment.

- Je suis désolé aussi pour… tu sais… ce que je t'ai dit là-bas.

"Hn. Excuses acceptées"

Wufei se détendit immédiatement. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre ou presque. Quatre sourit, la tension qui habitait jusque là l'américain venait de s'envoler.

Mais on reparlera de tout cela plus tard

La surprise se lut dans leurs quatre regards. Le poste de télévision s'alluma tout seul et ils se rapprochèrent en voyant Kushrenada prendre la parole :

_«Peuple de la Terre et des colonies, nous devons faire face aujourd'hui à une situation de crise. Un acte terroriste a été commis à notre encontre et nous ne pouvons le pardonner. Dans le but de rétablir un climat de paix harmonieuse entre les peuples, nous allons prendre des mesures pour lutter face à ses ennemis invisibles jusqu'à maintenant._

_Dans trois jours à compter de ce soir minuit, l'électricité sera coupée sur Terre comme dans les colonies. Toute utilisation de batteries de secours, de groupes électrogènes et autres systèmes électroniques sera détectée et la personne responsable exécutée sans procès pour complicité d'actes terroristes. Nos nouveaux systèmes mis au point par Oz n'utilisent pas l'énergie électrique et numérique mais sont capables de détecter la moindre étincelle électrique._

_Pour la paix entre nos peuples.»_

Le général en chef d'Oz disparut de l'estrade après une révérence, laissant les quatres adolescents complètement choqués.

- Ils nous font quoi là? bredouilla le natté.

- Ils sont devenus fous, enchaîna le chinois.

"Non"

Les garçons se retournèrent vers le visiophone derrière eux. Trowa serra les poings en croisa le regard du personnage sur l'écran.

- Explique-toi Heero, fit l'arabe.

- C'est… commença l'européen.

"Quand nous trouvons une faille chez l'ennemi qui peut lui être fatale, nous l'exploitons. Ils font de même"

- Ca veut dire quoi! s'emporta Duo, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Heero digressait ainsi.

"C'est simple. Si dans trois jours, nous ne trouvons pas une solution, je vais mourir et vous serez découverts et tués"

- Qu'est-ce que…qu'est-ce que tu dis?

Le natté se retint à l'épaule de Wufei, choqué.

L'ange sur l'écran les regarda sans expression particulière, observant tour à tour Trowa furieux malgré sa retenue, Quatre qui ne savait quoi penser et les deux derniers membres de leur équipe qui ne voulaient pas le croire.

L'ultimatum venait d'être lancé et le compte à rebours enclenché. Il ne leur restait plus que trois jours et quelques maigres heures pour trouver un remède.

TBC

Le 12/12/04

Tip'


	17. Dernier espoir

Cybervirus  
Auteur : Tipitina  
Genre : Angst, fusse une époque cette fic était encore yaoi… maintenant faudra surtout qu'on me dise où il est passé ! Shonen Ai.  
Source : GW  
Disclaimers : GW ne m'appartient pas du tout. 

Merci à Sailor Sayuri (Merci de lui rester fidèle à cette petite histoire ), Magical Girl Kiki (Merci beaucoup), Florinoir(Lol! Zecks m'a fait le coup tout seul de vouloir passer sous le bureau XD), Ryukai-MJ, Alia(Tu es perspicace en tous cas tu as vu mon cruel dilemme. Il n'y a que de l'amitié au final entre Duo et Wufei. Quatre apprécie beaucoup de gens donc en même temps ça m'étonne même plus XD Merci!), Babou( Ce qu'il se passe? La solution? Tout de suite dans le chapitre ;) ), Hlo(Merci beaucoup beaucoup -, j'ai peur de la relire en entier cette fic, je salue ton courage XD) et Lynshan(Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements! Ca aide vraiment!). Un gros, immense, étouffant câlin à Camille, sans qui cette fic n'aurait jamais aboutie.

-

Chapitre 16 : Dernier espoir 

Wufei parcourait les lignes du cahier de brouillon, n'arrivant même plus à déchiffrer l'écriture rapide et peu soignée de l'Américain qui pianotait sur son ordinateur. La nouvelle était tombée depuis plus de six heures et il n'avait pas avancé d'un millimètre. Wufei n'aimait la tournure que prenait les choses. Oz était trop bien informé. Ce traître de Treize cachait encore beaucoup de choses même à ses lieutenants, sinon il aurait été au courant. Les taupes qu'ils avaient infiltrées au QG lunaire n'auraient pas pu laisser passer l'information d'une opération de si grande envergure.

Il n'y avait que trois possibilités : soit l'opération avait été planifiée avec les deux seuls responsable en chef du QG, soit leurs informateurs étaient morts, ou bien l'opération s'était décidé au dernier moment.

Leur arme s'était retournée contre eux et l'avantage majeur que présentait la métamorphose de Yuy devenait maintenant un véritable problème. Le cliquetis presque frénétique de Duo s'arrêta soudain. Wufei se redressa et vint à ses cotés.

-Repose-toi.

-Pas avant d'avoir trouvé une solution.

-Si tu es épuisé tu crois vraiment nous aider à améliorer la situation ?

L'asiatique vit clairement les mâchoires de l'Américain se crisper et il sut que sa remarque avait fait de l'effet. L'écran s'éteint brusquement.

-Même lui réclame une pause alors accorde-lui. Ton ordinateur a besoin de se recharger. Je vais continuer à chercher.

Duo ne répondit pas et Wufei sut qu'il était en colère. L'impuissance qu'il ressentait lui-même devait être décuplé chez son ami. Si lui arrivait à se calmer un peu, Duo en était tout bonnement incapable. Finalement, il accepta et se leva de sa chaise brusquement, cette dernière s'écrasant avec violence au sol.

Wufei sourit un peu en voyant le natté se coucher sur le lit, tournant le dos à l'écran.

-On aurait jamais dû permettre que ça arrive… murmura Duo.

Quatre tourna son regard vers le mur de la chambre d'à coté. Duo devait encore faire des siennes, pensa-t-il en entendant un bruit sourd. Il soupira. Cette situation le faisait souffrir lui aussi.

L'un des liens qu'il avait tissé avec son empathie le reliait à Heero et cela faisait des jours que ce lien s'était brusquement rompu. Un mal-être constant l'habitait. Il ne parvenait pas à rétablir l'équilibre. Heero lui manquait et son équilibre était altéré. Alors il se forçait et il était fatigué de devoir toujours faire bonne figure.

Un mauvais pressentiment l'avait envahi dès le moment où la télé s'était allumé pour leur montrer la conférence de presse et ne disparaissait pas. Il leva les yeux et observa Trowa faire des allers-retours dans la chambre, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

-Trowa, calme-toi.

-Je n'y arrive pas.

-Je comprends mais ce n'est pas en creusant une tranchée dans la chambre que tu vas arriver à faire quelque chose.

-Je suis sûr que la réponse se trouve là.

-Où ça ? interrogea Quatre.

-Dans les dossiers fantômes des professeurs.

-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que…

-Il n'y a que ces cinq tordus pour penser à une arme pareille. Oz a des moyens mais jamais ils n'auraient cette idée seuls.

-Trowa je crois que tu les sous-estimes. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de toi.

-Ecoutes Quatre, Oz est fort, influent mais c'est avant tout une organisation créée par des nobles ambitieux. Ils sont intelligents, riches et malsains mais ils sont aussi attachés à leurs traditions guerrières que les peuples d'Amazonie. Le début du projet remonte à la première arrestation des professeurs. Celle que nous ignorions.

-Ils auraient accès à leurs dossiers et auraient découvert cette arme expérimentale.

-Je pense qu'ils ont dû vouloir en comprendre le fonctionnement et l'améliorer et que tout a avorté avec l'arrivée de Heero.

-S'ils nous ont mis dans cette situation, ils devraient pouvoir nous en sortir. C'est ce que tu penses ? Alors pourquoi ne pas tout simplement leur en parler ?

-Parce qu'ils ne nous répondraient pas.

Duo ne tenait pas en place, se tournant et se retournant dans son lit. Wufei commençait réellement à prendre patience. Il allait lui hurler dessus quand brusquement, le châtain se redressa et sauta hors du lit.

Le chinois le regarda avec de grands yeux. Duo se dirigea vers la porte en courant et Wufei se leva pour le poursuivre. Faisait-il une rechute ? Le natté ouvrit brusquement la porte de la chambre de Trowa et Quatre, interrompant leur conversation.

-Trowa ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on utiliserait pas le commutateur à plein temps ?

-Impossible. Le commutateur a une autonomie très limitée. Qui plus est, avec l'expérience de la dernière fois, tu te doutes bien que ce serait perdre deux éléments au lieu d'un seul.

-Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire une sauvegarde de Heero.

-Les fichiers relatifs à Heero sont des fichiers fantômes. Même si on arrive à les regrouper, nous perdrons des données et ça risque également d'altérer Heero ou de lui être fatal.

-Si on trouve le moyen de tous les regrouper, ça marcherait ?

-Ne ne pouvons pas Duo, Heero est trop volumineux pour être confiné dans une unité de sauvegarde. Un serveur ne suffirait pas. Je ne suis même pas sûr que toutes les données concentrés ne sature pas un super ordinateur.

« Je ne suis pas gros »

L'ange apparut sur l'écran à plasma de la chambre. La légère moue boudeuse de l'image de synthèse les auraient presque fait sourire.

« Me sauvegarder ne servirait qu'à retarder l'inévitable »

-Mais tu es d'accord que c'est une solution à envisager ! brama Duo.

« Il vaut mieux mourir plutôt que d'hiberner avec une chance de résurection aussi proche du zéro. »

-Je ne laisserai pas une telle chose arriver, reprit le châtain.

Heero regarda tour à tour ses compagnons de chair et de sang et lut dans leur regard une détermination sans faille.

« Chacun de nous est prêt à mourir. Notre priorité est de protéger les peuples d'Oz. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de sacrifier nos vies pour autre chose. »

-Ne nous le fais pas répéter, fit Wufei, passablement énervé par les discours suicidaires de Heero.

-Nous sommes cinq et nous resteront cinq, renchérit Quatre.

L'ange sur l'écran fit mine de soupirer.

« Vous êtes vraiment des emmerdeurs. »

-Que veux-tu ? C'est un trait particulier aux pilotes, sourit Trowa.

« Vous me fatiguez tous les quatre. »

-Pauvre petite chose, répliqua Duo.

Il y eut un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Heero ne releve la tête vers eux.

« Tu essayes d'avoir accès à des données classés, Trowa. »

-Oui.

« Tu sais que c'est de la trahison. »

-Oui et je n'en ai rien à faire.

Duo et Wufei se regardèrent. Trowa essayait de pénétrer les codes sources de leur propre base de données ? Mais qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Et surtout comment allait réagir Heero, le parfait petit soldat.

« Je vois. Il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire alors. »

D'un coup un sentiment de panique emplit la pièce.

« Bon vous vous bougez ? je vais pas les casser tout seul ces codes ? »

Un sourire effleura leurs visages et Duo partit chercher son matériel.

Une dizaine d'heures plus tard rien n'avait bougé dans la chambre qu'ils avaient tous investis. Leur bonne humeur retrouvé en partie tout à l'heure s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure que les résultats se faisaient attendre. Quatre avait pris sur lui de contacter tous les réseaux de rebelles pour en savoir plus sur les actions soudainement mené par Oz.

Trowa vérifiait leur matériel toutes les deux minutes tandis que Wufei et Duo se relayaient sur son PC. Heero n'avait pas émergé depuis plusieurs heures déjà et chacun commençait doucement à se faire du souci.

-Ils sont coriaces les vioques.

-Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'ils ont formé les pilotes de gundam, répondit Quatre à Duo.

-Il faudrait se dédoubler pour pouvoir briser le code à toutes les portes de sortie de leur barrière. Et pour cela il faudrait être des milliers.

-Ce que nous ne sommes pas, dit Wufei.

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose. »intervint Heero en apparaissant sur le poste de Trowa.

Des lignes de codes entières et des plans commencèrent à défiler à une vitesse dingue sur l'écran.

-Ralentis Heero ! J'arrive pas à tout lire, protesta la natté.

« Je suis en train de faire une sauvegarde sur un serveur extérieur, laisse-moi le temps. »

La sauvegarde faite l'écran s'éteignit pour se rallumer sur un plan incompréhensible.

-Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Trowa se retourna et écarta Duo de l'écran. Il parcourut les fichiers et les plans avec sérieux et concentration. Les trois autres ne dirent un mot.

-Ceci messieurs est peut-être la solution à tous nos problèmes.

Trois paires d'yeux ronds se braquèrent sur lui.

-Il y a de cela une vingtaine d'année, nos mentors ont commencé à travailler sur un projet militaire qui visait le résultat que nous connaissons tous et qui fait de Heero ce qu'il est aujourd'hui.

-Ouais on sait, merci Quatre mais

-Il se trouve que d'après leurs calculs une personne ne pouvait pas revenir comme s'il ouvrait une porte et ressortir de là tout simplement.

Cette phrase jeta un froid.

« C'est donc pour ça qu'ils ont commencé parallèlement à construire la porte de sortie. »

-C'est une machine qui consiste à reconstituer un corps vivant à partir d'un squelette semi organique.

Le silence qui s'en suivit fit clairement comprendre aux autres qu'on attendait plus de détails.

- Le squelette est fait à partir d'os de synthèse recouvert d'une couche de composants électroniques. Le squelette est construit grâce aux donnés de la personne numérisée et donc, synthétisé en conséquence. Le reste vient naturellement d'après la signature numérique du sujet. D'après les données que nous avons la partie programmation de la machine laisse fortement à désirer mais les composés organiques sont terminés. Il existe un seul prototype de la machine et des solutions organiques nécessaires à la reconstruction moléculaire.

-Où ? s'impatienta Duo.

-Dans la base d'OZ de Varsovie qui a servi de stock lorsque les laboratoires ont été perquisitionnés, ils ne savent même pas ce que c'est.

-D'après mes informations, Oz a commencé le déménagement des stocks de cette base en prévision pour leur opération qui aura lieu dans 45 heures à partir de maintenant, enchaîna Quatre.

-Nous devons la récupérer au plus vite.

-Un jeu d'enfants en soit. Quand est-ce qu'on décolle ? fit Duo, pressé de partir.

-Tout de suite, sourit Trowa.

« Je vous communiquerais les plans de vol et de la base dès que vous serez dans vos appareils. »

-Alors on y va, conclut Wufei.

-Tu es sûr que c'est cette bestiole ? demanda Duo en regardant Trowa et Wufei assembler la machine dans la chambre de Heero.

-Il n'y a pas de doute.

Duo observa la machine qui se résumait à un espèce de portemanteau entouré de cuve de métal. Suspendu par les multiples fils électriques, un amas d'os étrange tronait, comme une poupée désarticulé dont on ne s'était pas servi depuis longtemps.

Duo eut soudain une image dans la tête qui le fit vaciller par sa violence. Wufei posa une main sur son épaule et Duo sursauta, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tourna ses yeux perdus vers Wufei qui s'inquiétait silencieusement. Il se retourna et regarda le squelette. L'image d'Heero pendu là comme cette poupée morte et sans fil avait disparu, ne restait plus que la réalité des câbles et puces mises à nues.

Duo se passa une main sur le visage, fatigué. Il soupira et se redressa pour ne pas paraître trop suspect aux yeux des autres.

-Je vais boire quelque chose quelqu'un veut un truc ?

-De l'eau pour moi merci, répondit Trowa sans même se retourner.

-Moi également, dit Quatre en lui souriant.

Le châtain s'éclipsa discrètement sous le regard du chinois. Wufei attendit quelques secondes et descendit le rejoindre. Duo était appuyé sur le bord du lavabo la tête penchée et la respiration haletante.

-Ca va ?

Duo sursauta et se retourna avec un sourire forcé.

-Oui ça va.

Wufei le dévisagea. Duo savait que Wufei n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde. Il le connaissait un peu trop bien. Mais, le surprenant, Wufei ne dit rien de plus et se contenta de prendre deux bouteilles d'eau dans le frigo et de disparaître. Duo soupira et se pencha de nouveau au dessus de l'évier.

-Putain de cauchemars réveillés, souffla-t-il.

La dernière nuit fut blanche pour les pilotes. Duo avait été réquisitionné à la programmation et Trowa à l'électronique. Les systèmes informatiques n'étaient plus compatibles et aux vues des fonctionnalités manquantes, tous avaient décidé de reprendre les quelques lignes de codes qui allaient poser le plus de problèmes pour l'exécution.

Quatre et Wufei étaient partis depuis plusieurs heures déjà pour aller récupérer tous les groupes électrogènes qu'ils pourraient trouvé au marché noir. Après tout, ils devaient être les deux seuls pauvres fous à vouloir attirer OZ chez eux et à vouloir se faire exécuter sans sommation.

-Nous avons installé les générateurs.

-Parfait. Il nous reste 8 heures avant d'enclencher la séquence.

-Pourquoi pas maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il faut préparer la machine avant pour éviter toute surchauffe. Elle n'a pas fonctionnée depuis une vingtaine d'années.

-Pas sûr qu'elle ait fonctionné un jour.

-Allons nous reposer pendant quelques heures, décréta Quatre.

-J'ai pas tout à fait fini.

« Laisse Duo, je finis. Il vaut mieux que vous gardiez vos forces au cas plus que probable qu'OZ nous tombe dessus. »

Duo ne dit rien et regarda l'ange apparaître sur son écran. Il sourit et finit par accepter. Il entra dans sa chambre et c'est Wufei qui ferma la porte derrière lui. Duo se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Le chinois ne protesta pas et ouvrit un livre qui traînait sur la table de nuit. « Bibliothèque nationale de Paris ». Il sourit, décidément Duo volait tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsque le natté sortit de la salle d'eau, propre et changé, il se laissa tomber sur le lit et regarda le plafond.

-Cesse donc de t'inquiéter. Si tu n'y crois pas, ça ne risque pas de réussir, fit-il à l'Américain.

-T'es marrant, t'es aussi anxieux que moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ensuite ?

-Le gifler pour les ulcères que j'ai eu pendant tout ce temps.

-Je pensais plutôt que tu allais lui sauter dessus.

-Ce ne serait pas juste envers toi.

-Parce que maintenant tu fais attention ? lança Wufei, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Je suis sérieux.

-Tu ne vas pas encore m'énerver, non ? Au final, ce sera lui qui décidera de toutes les façons. Mais rien ne nous interdit de l'influencer.

Le sourire de Wufei l'amusa.

-Encore faut-il qu'on réussisse, dit Duo négligemment.

-Tu sais que ce bouquin n'est pas à toi ?

-Ah bon ? fit très sérieusement Duo en se redressant.

-Tout le monde est prêt ? fit Trowa.

Son regard balaya la chambre. La machine, placée près de la fenêtre faisait un bruit des plus inquiétant. Debout tout autour, ses compagnons le regardait anxieux. Il y avait de quoi. Lui-même était nerveux comme jamais. Il devait penser positif. Il se tourna vers l'écran.

-Tu es prêt ?

« Arrête avec tes questions idiotes. »

-Espèce de masochiste suicidaire, souffla Duo.

« Une dernière chose. Si ça ne marche pas, vous foutez le camp. C'est clair ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête chacun leur tour, plus ou moins convaincus. La tête aux cheveux châtains fut la dernière à acquiescer. L'ange sur l'écran soupira et hocha la tête à l'attention de Trowa.

- Démarrage de la séquence de reconstitution moléculaire dans 30 secondes.

-Votre Excellence ! Nous captons des pics anormaux d'énergie dans la campagne allemande à une trentaine de kilomètres de Berlin.

Le général sourit d'une manière effrayante, se caressant la tempe d'un air beaucoup trop satisfait.

-Faites préparer les troupes d'assaut et qu'on prépare mon appareil.

-Oui, votre Excellence.

-Barton ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?

-Trowa ! C'est quoi c'te foutu lumière verte ! On y voit que dalle !

-J'en sais rien ! J'en sais foutrement rien ! Les commandes ne répondent plus !

-La procédure a merdé !

-Non ! Elle progresse toujours ! 47 !

-Troupes ennemis sur le radar ! A 30 km en approche rapide ! cria Quatre parmi le brouhaha de la machine en fonctionnement.

-Ca devait pas se passer comme ça. Ca devait pas se passer comme ça ! répéta Duo

-Votre Excellence ! Troupes sur cible à Onze heures !

-A toutes les unités, préparez-vous à atterrir ! Attrapez-les de préférence vivants !

-Yes, Sir !

Un bruit encore plus assourdissant que le vrombissement de la machine infernale leur fit lever la tête. Quatre s'agenouilla sous la fenêtre.

-Ils arrivent !

Mais aucun de ses camarades n'y fit attention tant soudain la lumière emplissait la pièce.

-Descente sur cible accompli !

-Toutes les troupes, préparez-vous à entrer !

Les soldats jetèrent des grenades aveuglantes par les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée et ajustèrent leur masque à gaz en entrant.

-RAS ici !

-A l'étage !

Les troupes coururent, leurs armes au point et grimpèrent les escaliers quatre à quatre. Parmi les portes fermées du couloir, une étrange et puissante lumière s'échappait à travers l'un d'elles. D'un geste du chef d'équipe et tous les hommes commandos le suivirent et entourèrent la porte.

D'un coup de pied violent, ils enfoncèrent la porte et furent aveuglés. Deux pilotes étaient assis sur le sol, le troisième se retenait à l'encadrement de la fenêtre tandis que le quatrième essayait de ne pas tomber de sa chaise. Tous avaient le regard fixe en un même point, ahuris. Mais ce qui fit se figer les soldats dans l'embrasure de la porte fut sûrement la source de la lumière verte.

Treize courut à leur suite alors que la lumière disparaissait, furieux de voir ses troupes figés comme des statues. Il se plaça à leur hauteur et détailla la chambre. Ses yeux observèrent, éberlué, ce qui se dressait devant lui, de la même manière que les hommes qu'il avait entraîné. Leur regard remonta jusqu'à croiser deux prunelles d'un bleu intense.

Un cliquetis se fit entendre et avec une rapidité qu'il n'aurait pas soupçonné le canon d'une arme se pointa dans leur direction.

-BANG !

TBC

Le 14/12/04

Je sais, je sais… - -°°° Un an pour écrire un chapitre et huit mois de plus pour poster. Je me hais pour ça vous savez ? Non sérieux. Merci à ceux qui ont gardé courage pour cette fic, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot. C'est toujours plus motivant et agréable .


	18. Game over Try again?

Cybervirus 

Auteur : Tipitina

Genre : euh…sérieux ? SF sûrement. Attention grand retour du Yaoi ! (Enfin, j'espère --°)

Source : GW

Disclaimers : GW ne m'appartient pas du tout. Il a fallu que je vende mes DVD de GW pour avoir une envie folle de cette série. Ca m'a arraché le cœur, le foie, le pancréas de devoir m'en séparer. On oublie pas si facilement ces premiers amours .

Merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant reviewé jusque là et à Camille pour sa persistence, sans elle je ne l'aurai probablement jamais finie.

Chapitre 17 : Game over. Try again? 

-BANG!

Le coup retentit et Treize eut juste le temps de l'éviter. Les soldats se mirent à couvert sous le feu ennemi et essayèrent de réorganiser leur tactique. Trowa réagit le premier et condamna la porte à l'aide d'une grenade. Leur toux passée, les pilotes relevèrent la tête vers le centre des attentions.

Heero, nu comme un ver, rechargeait son arme comme si de rien n'était. Quatre souffla de soulagement en sentant quelque chose se réinstaller en lui et surveilla la fenêtre. Trowa s'empressa de vérifier les données sur le laptop à l'agonie. Quand à Duo et Wufei, personne ne sut dire si c'était dû au choc ou non, mais ils ne réagirent pas plus que ça.

Heero se retourna vers eux et les dévisagea comme lui seul savait le faire. Wufei sembla se réveiller et hocha la tête en sortant un M-16 de sous le matelas. Des fois, les obsessions paranoïaques d'Heero pouvaient être utiles. Quand il eut fini de charger l'arme, il tourna la tête vers l'américain et lui donna une grande baffe sur le crâne. Duo sursauta et secoua la tête.

-On est piégé les mecs !

-Les troupes s'organisent à l'extérieur, informa Quatre.

-Les barreaux à la fenêtre ne vont pas nous aider à sortir, fit remarquer Wufei.

-A moins que tu ne veuilles faire face à des soldats en surnombre et suréquipés tout seul, nous ne pourrons pas sortir par là.

-Résumons, on s'est bloqué temporairement dans notre propre planque, la moindre sortie n'est pas envisageable, la réédition tout simplement hors de question, le suicide, j'y tiens pas trop merci, on devrait avoir assez de munitions pour s'en faire le dixième à cinq et …PUTAIN HEERO HABILLE-TOI BORDEL ! finit par craquer Duo.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et essaya de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Duo, haletant, essayait de se calmer, les joues délicieusement colorées. Il trouva malgré tout un boxer qui n'était visiblement pas à lui et sourit à Trowa quand ce dernier lui tendit son débardeur.

« Pilote de Gundam ! »

-Et voilà l'autre abruti ! soupira Duo en détournant le regard.

« Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes cernés. »

-Ouais ouais c'est ça comme si on allait te faire plaisir.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. »

-Il a l'air un peu trop satisfait, grogna Wufei en resserrant sa prise sur son M-16.

-Du calme. Il faut réfléchir à un moyen simple et efficace de battre en retraite, coupa Quatre avec son sérieux habituel.

-Je sais pas si tu sais mais nos gundams sont pas vraiment à coté non plus tu te souviens ?

-Je sais Duo. Mais nous les avons bien cachés. Au pire, il suffira de programmer le système de pilote automatique pour qu'ils nous rejoignent.

Heero regarda ses camarades parler sans avancer et lèva les yeux au ciel. Mais tandis que la discussion reculait encore un peu, il se mit soudain à regarder ses mains avec curiosité.

-Mais enfin ! C'est pas vrai ! Heero dis quelque chose !s'insurgea Duo.

Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Bizarre. Il le secoua et regarda les paupières closes du jeune homme. D'un coup horrifié, il posa la tête sur sa poitrine et ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Heero ! Heero réponds ! Tro ! Heero est…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le mur du fond s'écroula avec violence, manquant de le projeter lui et son camarade à terre. Les pilotes fixèrent l'Aries avec surprise et appréhension.

La lumière du casque s'éteignit brusquement, le poing de l'armure mobile toujours dans le mur maintenant inexistant.

-C'est fini, fit l'un d'eux.

Heero ouvrit les yeux et regarda ses camarades.

Des bruits de l'autre coté de la porte condamnée détournèrent leur attention. Des explosifs !

-Merde !

-Sortez. Passez par là. Les autres armures seront inutilisables pour le moment, déclara Heero.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-Dépêchez-vous ! cria-t-il

-A COUVERT ! Brailla Trowa en projetant Quatre et Wufei au sol.

La porte fut dégagée en un instant et déjà on les canardait.

-Allez ! On bouge !

De nouveau sur leurs jambes, Trowa agrippa ce qu'il restait de leurs affaires et sauta dehors juste après Quatre et Wufei.

-Eh merde !

Les tirs redoublèrent et Duo se retrouva piégé, retranché derrière le lit, entourés de câbles électriques. Brusquement, les câbles s'élevèrent et se précipitèrent vers les soldats avec une rapidité hors du commun. Les soldats s'écoulèrent au sol, convulsant. Duo tourna le regard vers la sortie pour y apercevoir le regard enflammé et luisant presque de son camarade.

-Heero tu…

Il n'en dit pas plus. Le brun l'attrapa par la taille et se jeta à travers l'ouverture. Et comme avant, ils se donnèrent à fond, chacun son arme, se couvrant l'un l'autre.

Alors que les soldats tombèrent les uns après les autres et que les balles fusaient autour d'eux, une jeep militaire surgit des bois, avec les trois autres pilotes à l'intérieur. Heero sauta à l'avant à coté de Trowa et Duo grimpa à l'arrière, continuant de tirer pour couvrir leur fuite.

Cale faisait des heures qu'ils roulaient et honnêtement personne ne sut dire combien. Ils avaient déjà changé trois fois de véhicules et commençaient à fatiguer. Sauf un. Bien que sidérés par cette attitude et le fait que le froid ne semblait pas le gêner outre mesure, aucun d'eux n'eut le courage de l'interrompre dans sa concentration alors qu'il conduisait depuis le premier changement de véhicule.

Combien de kilomètres avaient-ils parcouru ? Cette question trottait dans la tête de Duo et malgré sa blessure à l'épaule, il continua de ruminer ses pensées. Brusquement, Heero donna un coup de volant, faisant déraper la voiture sur la terre d'un petit sentier escarpé. Il stoppa le véhicule derrière une vieille maison de bois délabrée.

-On fait une pause.

Aucun d'eux ne protesta et ils descendirent à sa suite. Il n'y avait rien dans cette maison aux premiers abords mais quand ils virent Heero soulever une planche du parquet et en sortir une trousse à pharmacie et un émetteur-récepteur, ils se dirent que cette planque lui avait déjà servi.

Tout aussi silencieusement et calmement, Heero poussa ses camarades à s'asseoir pour leur prodiguait les premiers soins nécessaires.

-Il devrait y avoir une réserve d'eau potable derrière le poêle et des barres énergétiques pas très loin.

Trowa alla récupérer les dits objets et les distribua. L'éraflure de Duo fut désinfectée et pansée, la soif de Quatre étanchée et la cheville tordue de Wufei bandée. Heero souffla et poussa une vieille porte vermoulue. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un jean sur le dos.

Duo soupira et se laissa aller sur la chaise.

-Vous installez pas. On repart.

-Heero, je sais bien que tu viens de nous sauver la vie en nous sortant de là mais on pourrait souffler non ?

-On a dû traverser au moins deux pays, continua Trowa.

-Les troupes de l'ennemi sont toujours en alerte dans les prochains états y compris celui-là. Dès que nous atteindrons l'état réunifié de Saint-Pétersbourg nous pourrons souffler. Pas avant.

Duo soupira avec un sourire. Ca lui avait manqué.

-Dépêchons-nous !

-Oui chef !

Etrangement, personne ne contredit Heero quand il reprit le volant. Aucun d'eux ne se sentait la force de commencer à parler de ce qui les préoccupait tous.

Quand ils passèrent la frontière de l'état unifié de Saint-Pétersbourg, Heero ralentit la voiture. Duo regarda par la fenêtre. Il se dit soudain qu'il n'était plus vraiment pressé de sortir du véhicule, vu la neige qui s'amoncelait dehors.

-Heero, tu es sûr de la fiabilité de cet endroit ?

-Cette partie de la Russie n'est pas exploitable pour Oz et Romafeller. C'est un coin paumé et inhabité.

-Pourquoi on est là alors ? fit Wufei, curieux de connaître enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

-Une branche de la résistance s'est organisée ici.

Quatre leva la tête, il n'avait pas eu connaissance de cette branche-ci. La voiture freina et quand ils en sortirent, ils observèrent l'immensité des lieux avec ahurissement.

-On est où là ?

-Palais Royal des Romanov.

-Comme Anastasia ?

-Duo, soupira Heero.

Ils rentrèrent dans le palais par une petite porte et on les salua avec respect, l'admiration brûlant dans les regards de ceux qu'ils croisaient. Heero sourit au chef de la section et celle-ci leur indiqua leurs chambres.

-Nous repartirons vite.

-Rien ne presse, 01. Après tout, nos moyens électriques ont été supprimés. Nous faisons du feu dans la grande salle, rejoignez-nous quand vous le désirez.

Heero hocha la tête et entra dans la plus grande chambre, suivi des autres.

-Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

-On devrait s'occuper du problème électrique.

-Comment ? intervint Wufei.

-Trowa, tu as bien récupéré l'ordinateur ?

-Oui.

-Bien, ça devrait être vite réglé.

Trowa sortit l'appareil de son sac et le tendit à Heero. Le jeune homme s'assit sur le grand lit et posa le laptop sur ses genoux. Il posa doucement ses mains sur le clavier et ferma les yeux.

Duo et ses camarades le regardèrent, éberlués. Quand au bout de quelques minutes, la lumière revint à leur grande surprise. Heero rouvrit les yeux et sourit. Duo détailla son camarade avec plus de précisions. Les yeux bleus pétillaient et les cheveux bruns semblaient plus hirsutes que jamais, comme s'ils se dressaient par une sorte d'électricité statique ambiante.

-Où est-ce qu'on s'est planté les mecs ? dit-il.

Ses camarades levèrent la tête vers lui. Heero sourit légèrement un peu comme un enfant amusé de s'être fait prendre en faute. Trowa soupira.

-Donc en gros t'es un bug géant sur pattes.

Heero soupira encore pour une énième fois. Duo n'arrêtait pas de déblatérer des idioties à propos de ça. Bon d'accord, ses ondes cérébrales avaient changé et son nouveau système de fonctionnement pouvait entrer en résonance avec les autres systèmes électroniques mais ce n'était pas affaire d'état.

-Tu te rends compte que t'es une balise à toi tout seul ?

-Je ne nous ferais pas repérer si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Duo aurait pu se sentir offensé, mais c'était Heero. Il se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil de la grande chambre, observant à peine du coin de l'œil, le brun qui ôtait son débardeur.

-Comment tu fais pour ne pas craindre le froid ?

-Question d'habitude.

-T'es incroyable. Tu sors d'un truc hors du commun et tu fais comme si de rien n'était.

-Duo, ce n'est pas la fin du monde. On a réussi ça mais la guerre n'est pas fini pour autant.

-Ils se sont enterrés tout seuls ces cons avec leur histoire d'électricité, se moqua Duo.

-Ils reviendront à la charge.

-T'es vraiment pas un optimiste, soupira Duo, désespéré par le manque d'enthousiasme de son compagnon.

-Réaliste.

-T'es malade.

-Duo, la ferme.

-Ca m'avait pas manqué ça, tiens.

Heero leva les yeux au ciel. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, essayant de les rendre un peu moins fous mais c'était peine perdu. Les jambes se balançant par-dessus l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil, Duo regardait le plafond aux fresques multicolores.

-T'as vraiment déconné toi par contre.

-Quoi ?! sursauta Duo

-Quel espèce d'imbécile aurait débloqué comme toi à part toi ?

-L'imbécile en question avait autre chose à foutre que de subir les sarcasmes et les sautes d'humeur d'un bug informatique.

Duo sauta sur ses pieds et sortit de la pièce, vaguement vexé. Heero sourit quand la porte se referma derrière la natte châtaine. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et apprécia le contact doux des draps frais sur sa peau comme jamais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappait à la porte.

Duo arpentait les couloirs, passablement énervé. Il avait faim et envie de beaucoup de choses. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que Trowa et Quatre comblaient leur faim à leur façon. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'être au calme tous les deux et Quatre semblait avoir retrouver la pèche depuis qu'Heero était revenu.

Il n'y avait pas que Quatre d'ailleurs. Ca ne faisait aucun doute. Combien de temps pourraient-ils s'accorder avant de repartir au combat ? Heero avait malgré tout raison, lui et son « réalisme ».

Au détour d'un corridor, il croisa la chef de la rébellion et lui sourit.

-02 ! Je cherchais justement un pilote. Je voulais vous prévenir que vos gundams sont arrivés au point de ralliement Delta il y a quinze minutes. D'après nos éclaireurs, il n'y eu aucun souci.

-Merci euh…chef.

Elle sourit et repartit. Duo se demandait vraiment comment Heero avait pu faire connaissance avec ceux-là. Et puis pourquoi cette femme s'obstinait-elle à les appeler par leur code d'identification.

Il soupira. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Il ne trouva pas Wufei et décida d'aller embêter Heero. De nouveau.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ne prêta pas vraiment attention à son environnement.

-Dans mon infinie bonté, j'ai décidé de pardonner tes sautes d'humeur de bug enceint. Bon sinon, je voulais savoir comment t'a fait pour te retrouver ici ?

-Duo j'essaye de dormir là.

Le châtain ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire et puis il devait rattraper le temps perdu.

-Ouais non mais je me disais, c'te fille elle est zarbe tu sais. Elle dit pas son nom et puis elle est louche quoi.

-…

-Oh ! Les gundams viennent d'arriver à leur point Delta. Je suppose que toi tu sais où c'est hein ?

-…

-Faudrait que tu m'emmènes parce que j'aime pas qu'on traîne autour de Deathscythe quand je connais pas.

-…

-Et puis aussi, il s'est passé pas mal de trucs ces temps-ci. J'ai fait ami-ami avec Fei, on t'a dit ?

-…

-Puis j'ai explosé un système de mon invention pour que dalle. Maintenant que j'y pense je suis vert. Il était technologiquement génial, ça m'arrive pas souvent ce genre de coup de génie. Mais bon en même temps, j'étais frustré et pas content. Dire que j'ai failli…

-Tu me saoules ! s'énerva Heero.

D'un geste brusque et rapide, Heero plaqua Duo sur le lit et s'assit sur lui. Il ravagea sa bouche d'un baiser enflammé. Il s'écarta, laissant Duo à bout de souffle.

-Maintenant tu la boucles et tu dors. J'ai sommeil et je suis en manque de contact. Alors tu bouges et je te tues, souffla-t-il.

Duo acquiesça et ne broncha pas, laissant Heero entourer sa taille de ses bras et s'endormir sans un mot. Il n'allait pas cracher sur ce genre de sautes d'humeur non ?

Appuyé contre la porte à l'extérieur, Wufei sourit. C'était bien comme ça. Il s'écarta et partit vers sa chambre.

_Epilogue_

-Heero ! Y en a marre maintenant !

-Hn

-Non sérieux ! J'en ai marre qu'à chaque fois que je t'approche mes cheveux partent en live ! Et ça c'est rien comparé à quand on fait l'amour !

-T'as qu'à te raser la tête.

-Alors là ! Tu peux être sûr que le canapé va être mon ami pendant long…non…Heero…Tu triches.

-Si t'es pas content, je peux toujours aller voir ailleurs si…

Heero ne put rien ajouter et Duo ne se plaignit plus des effets de l'électricité statique.

OWARI

Le 14/12/05

Voilà. Je remercie tous les gens qui ont suivi cette fic depuis toutes ces années. Votre patience a été mise à rude épreuve à chauqe nouvelle publication et je vous remercie pour votre fidélité.

Cybervirus était l'une de mes premières fics, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Merci encore et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures, avec de nouveaux fandoms. Je ne publie que peut sur la plupart de mes dernières fics sont sur mon blog mais j'essayerai de remédier à la situation.

Encore merci.


End file.
